Love between adversaries
by Blackwitch31
Summary: Transformers G1- First they were enemies on the oposite side, but then... strange feelings started between the two, and next they fall in love! This is a sequel from "Missions", read to follow this romance! CyclonusxKate fic.
1. Sad news

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers don't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

* * *

_Rated M for safety...  
_

_Hi, my friends this is a sequel from Missions, I started write it a long time ago, and I hope you like it._

_To write this story i had to made some research about the army to try discover how long takes to training new soldiers on USA, and of course i have to ask some questions to my father who has on the army and on a war, who happened a long time ago at the Portuguese Colonial War (1961/1974) the History of my country referred that as Overseas War._

_He told me everything about the army life, the promotions and other informations, who helped me a lot to write this story!  
_

_I dedicate this story to my middle sister who as far away from my country!_

_I try do my best to wrote this story, so... read and have fun!_

* * *

**Sad news.**

Make a year since Kate met the Autobots and the Decepticons and faced Cyclonus in battle, but since the last mission she had,, things became bored for her, the missions are very rare and due that, has to do paper work, and she hate it. One day the commander, call her, as usual she attends, when arrive to his office,  
"My commander, I am here, what happened to require my presence?" Then he goes straight to the point soon as possible, some issues needs to be discussed, perhaps a mission? That's Kate hope, "Pull out a chair and sit down, we need to discuss some things, perhaps this is important for you Sergeant Malloy." She pulls a chair and sits down, waiting for the other start talking about the supposed issue, "Yes sir, Sir!"

Then things start to be discussed, such as new strategies, and certain problems that devastate the base, the discipline problems, due that the Commander is worried, so incumbent a new type of mission," Sergeant Malloy, you will train new recruits, I know you are very strict with your men, so want you to instil a bit of discipline, since there is not much to do! But I ask, you accept? "Kate looks at the Commander, very surprised,and smile, this is a new challenge for her, "With pleasure, Sir!" He is pleased with her answer,  
"Good, you have total freedom, I have total confidence in you, Sergeant Malloy! You'll get the new recruits in the morning! You have the rest of the day.

You are dismissed, Sergeant. "She is very pleased by the actions of her superior,"Yes Sir!" Kate leave the Commander's office, with a big grin,_"Nice... new recruits to teach, it will be my first time in training new soldiers."_

When she arrives to her office starts to arrange her things, which doesn't take long only a few minutes, then leaves the office, she needs to tell the good news to her family about her new functions,"It means that you will recruit new soldiers, daughter?" She answered rubbing their hands, while grins, "Oh yes mom!" Her father encourages his daughter, he is in favour of military service, and due that he's very pleased with his daughter, as usual grins, he knows that his daughter can be a bit strict with certain people,"Show them who is in charge daughter,show the that the US army is no place for chicken, but for people with claw!" She starts to laugh, her father is always trilled about the army stuff, he remembers when he was a recruit, and Kate is aware of that, so give a pat on her father's shoulder,"Relax father, I will... and show them who I am!" And the joy is printed in the face of her father, he is so excited with the new functions of Kate,"Good my daughter!"

Her mother is satisfied but doesn't show, preferring to save that for another time, it is only interesting when she start to train the new men,"When you start daughter?" She answered, very seriously, "Tomorrow mother, Commander O'Neill gave me the rest of this day to relax!" The older woman is happy while do the following question,"And you come spend the afternoon with us Kate." Kate looks at her mother, putting her hand on the shoulder,"Yes, but also want to know news, I need to know how is my Uncle John!" The mother's expression changes completely and doesn't know how to tell to Kate the bad news about her uncle,"Well Kate, I don't know how I will say this, but your uncle is on hospital!" Kate is stunned by the news, was at least one month that she visited him and apparently he was in perfect health,"What?! How is it that? " Her mother hastens to calm down Kate who is visibly shaken,"Daughter... I know it is very hard, but life has this things!" But Kate wants to know more details,"Mom the last time I saw him, it wasn't long ago he was in perfect health, how you learned about his hospitalization?" Her mother goes straight to the point, "Daughter they diagnosed him with Liver cancer , is spread by the various body organs!" The news hit Kate like a bomb, she loses the speech as well their composure, and has to sit in a chair, this is too much

. John is one of her favourite uncles, and she spent some summers at his home that was near the beach, her mood wasn't the best,"Mom... how!" The other continues to tell while some tears threatens to fall down from her eyes,"Anyway, he has the days counted, the cancer was discovered too late!" Kate is visibly worried, especially with her aunt,"The aunt is so sad!" Her mother agrees with her,"Yes she is, both of them are searching for other doctor's opinion but the results are the same, the tests don't cheat, but she doesn't want to accept this in any way!" Kate mark its position,"Mother, uncle John was always a friend for the aunt, he never failed to her!

Mother sorry to hear this news, nothing I can do for the uncle, just give them the support that they need both! "Her mother nods,"Daughter your uncle would like to hear that, you can be military but got a big heart!" Kate is visibly troubled by the recent news but asks"Please mother, keep me informed about the health state of uncle John, I beg you!" Her mother nods,"You can stay calm my daughter!" Kate looks at her both parents, they look sad due these news, but outlines a small smile,"Thank you!" The rest of the afternoon is spent talking about other things, mainly about her uncle, later she returns to the headquarters, preparing the things for the next day.

#####

The next day Kate is nearby the recruits barracks, and in front of them are the civilians with the bags on their side, then begin to watch them while do her presentation,"Good morning recruits, I am Sgt. Malloy, I will teach you to be men of claw, not chickens, I will turn you into killing machines! Your life will change radically, and when I say that is because it will, so when before we begin, you will be well presentable, do you understand? I do not want a sloppy soldier in my platoon!

So let 's move your soft butts from your spots towards your barracks., tomorrow I want all of you up and ready at 6 am, with everything clean!" The others look at her, "Yes!" Kate isn't very satisfied, and said, "I did not hear well! When I speak to you, all of you had to say, "**YES SIR,** **SGT. MALLOY **"understood? The recruits respond in unison, loudly,**"Yes sir, Sgt. Malloy! **"She smiles walking along the row of recruits, "That's better. If all of you doesn't address me properly , the punishment will be 30 push-ups understood? "And she listen again,**"Yes sir, Sgt. Malloy! "**She smiled, telling them,"Lets move fast." The recruits went out there, going direct to the barber, women were not necessary, because they bound the hair with a rubber band.

At 6am in the morning all were up and ready, Kate entered seeing them alongside the berths,"Nice, now let's start the day with a beautiful jogging!" And she hears the recruits all excited,**"Yes sir, Sgt. Malloy! "**She shouted to them,**"Let's move, fast!"** Everyone came out from there, starting to run out the open field for two hours, Kate went ahead to run. At the end of the day everyone was exhausted going back to the barracks, on the other hand Kate was in office to make reports, shortly after O'Neill appears,"May I come in Sgt. Malloy? "Kate invited him to enter while salutes him,"Yes sir**,commander Sir**!" He takes a chair and sits asking,"So how was the first day?" She answered serving a coffee to the commander,"Not bad, still have much to learn, but are on track commander O'Neill!" It is made a very important question,"Good, they are undisciplined?" She crosses her arms over her chest and look at the commander, giggling,"That, commander will do with time! If bad behaviour appears I will dealing with that myself!"

O'Neill looks at Kate, and sees in it a very efficient military, but one of the best of that base, and fully endorses what she had just said a moment ago,"Good Sgt. Malloy, I trust in your wisdom! "But he also notes that she has a very sad mood, there was something who was worried about , then he hopes that what she speak, which not delay too long,"Commander, I need to talk to you, this is is a very difficult issue for me," He looks at Kate and feels that something is not right, "What is happening Sgt? " She starts to speak without looking at the patent, speaking with the commander as a friend,"It's my uncle, John ...the doctors discovered that he has Liver Cancer, he has only a few moths to live." O'Neill notice Kate's eyes, has a tear threaten to fall, knowing that she has a great esteem for him and it is very difficult to tell these things to a stranger who isn't nothing to her, but he understands her,"I am sorry to know that bad news, if you need, you can count on me!" She looks at him, very surprised, she didn't know this side of O'Neill,"I appreciate your gesture!" But he is very surprised it has gone to talk with him, and it is not natural, because Kate always knew hide their particular problems, but this one is different.

He decides change of subject,the issue now is about the recruiting,"Sergeant Malloy, I want you to report every week, all about the performance of all recruits, and their conduct and behaviour!" She nods,while salutes him,"You can rest Sir, you have the first report in Friday at 6 pm!" The commander O' Neill leave Kate with her work.

#####

The days went by and the new recruits adjusted to the training rhythm and Kate is very strict with them, in all wants all of them well prepared for future conflicts in abroad. One day while they are in a break, one of the recruits asked her with a mist of curiosity and admiration ,"Sorry Sgt. Malloy, it is true that you engaged a Decepticon alone , and escaped unharmed? "She was sipping a hot cocoa, and suddenly stop doing so, looking for whom had made a question,"Yes, I did Kirk!" He is anxious to know the details of everything,"How is that the sergeant managed to defeat him?" She is not shy to tell the details of such a feat,

"Well I hit him in two vital points." She pointed to Kirk the vital places in her knees and arms, "Well, I hit him in his knee and arm joints, I used my knives, cut the wiring on these places, and he fell down. Despite the size difference I got him!" Kirk shot,"For a normal person is completely impossible!" Kate looks at him smiling, "Kirk ... you are right I am a normal person, a woman. But I was smarter than him!" Kirk is speechless, "Wow..."

She get up, followed by the rest of them, "Now we will train the fight with side arms, who wants to be the first?" All are a little intimidated, no one wants to be the first as expected, Kate points to one of the girls of the group:

"Mary, come here!" Reluctantly Mary went to Kate who waits , when approached Kate begins to explain the various techniques exemplifying on the other girl, and the other providing much attention to what was said and the movements, when the explanation ends,"Now you try to do it!" It was what everyone did, and Kate is very pleased with the progress of them. That day was very hard for everyone, because the drills were also.

* * *

So what do you think about the beginning hmm!?

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	2. An unexpected mission

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

* * *

___Rated M for safety..._

_Hi, my friends this is a sequel from Missions, I started write it a long time ago, and I hope you like it._

_To write this story I had to made some research about the army to try discover how long takes to training new soldiers on USA, and of course I have to ask some questions to my father who has on the army and on a war, who happened a long time ago at the Portuguese Colonial War (1961/1974) the History of my country referred that as Overseas War.__ He told me everything about the army life, the promotions and other informations, who helped me a lot to write this story!_

_Here it goes other chapter folks!_

_Sorry if exists some errors but I try do it without them, as I say before... i try do my best, writing this!_

_Have a nice reading..._

* * *

**An unexpected mission.**

Kate is doing an excellent job with the recruits, but still has much to teach them, but try to put them some discipline, they need it, is also concerned that they had training in the field, which is very useful and would be vital to them in the future, then one of the recruits noticed something strange in Kate,"Sgt. Malloy you okay? "Kate is very tense and the answer doesn't take long,"I have a strange feeling, Rose!" Rose is very surprised, as a soldier may have experienced this kind of feeling? this is very strange, but it looks that Kate is visibly worried, but had to ask,"Hmm ... I see, but it is something bad?" Kate says to her a little concerned,"I can't say to you, if it is good or bad, but I can say to you, I will know very soon!" Rose sighs,"I see Sergeant." So Kate loo at the female recruit,"_Hm...Rose has a good future ahead, how she noticed my feeling?_"

Then she addresses to all of them,"Well, you already have a break, now it's time to move on to serious things!

Today we have a fighting simulation so that we will discuss positions and strategies that should be on the ground! For all this will begin to do some digging trenches, you can use what surrounds you. "Everyone shouted very anxious,**"Yes, sir, Sgt. Malloy! "**And she says looking at all,"You know, in a war we will not have time to do trenches, we have to improvise, using everything that surrounds us!

This is a very important factor, and we also have to count on our companions, that if we want to escape with life in the most critical moment of a particular battle, but we must have a strategy.

So before you start making the trenches we will discuss the strategies to combat, are we? "The others agreed with her, and soon after began to discuss a strategy, all done with a map of the area that was put on the floor, and Plans were made,"I will divide you into 4 groups, group A, B, C and D, and will be a responsible for each group, but I'll engage you ok?" Everyone is anxious too, but Kate ends, choosing the platoon leaders,"Troy, you control the group A, you group B, Gillard , Mary the group C, and finally Katheryn will lead the group D. Now you have half an hour to improvise a trench before I start to shoot! "Very quickly everyone began to dig a trench or improvise a hiding place, but all were properly equipped with weapons, then suddenly began to hear shooting in all directions, and quickly took the positions in their trenches, and they started to shoot.

During two hours were to simulate a small skirmish, and all groups and Kate, were to participate too, that simulation was very fruitful and hard, and at the end when finished, all were full of paint, Kate is in front of them all,"You will sit there in that trunk that is there, we have a lot to talk." Everyone without exception Kate sat up and began to look at them with her arms crossed over her chest, "Well now that we are already sitting down, let's go to the business, what do you think about all of this?" Philips is the first to say their point of view, "It was a good experience, gruelling but rewarding!" Kate looks at him a little surprised at what had just heard, then starts talking to everyone,"As Philips says was gruelling but there are things you have to be aware,have you noticed as well? If this were a war seriously, you all were killed, were very reckless while fighting.

I saw many mistakes that can be fatal to all of you, but is also seen as very important team work, and Mary's group played very well this role, since it is the group that showed less paint and I am very pleased with her performance, but we have to work hard to correct these errors but that never should never be on a battlefield, or in the jungle, in a city or the desert, understood? "And everyone said in unison,**"Yes ... Sgt. Malloy!"**Kate looks at Philips,"One thing Philips ... a war is not a rewarding experience ... not very good at all...but you can lose the life in a matter of seconds if the decisions are taken ill or poorly followed the orders, you can compromise your platoon, in a skirmish. Sometimes you have to take a decision that can save yours and the platoon integrity.

I am telling you this from experience, I almost lost my life in a skirmish, due to the information being wrong! "Philips look at Kate with other eyes, no wonder she was as hard on them in practice, then she informs the group:  
"Tomorrow we will do the same exercise! For now we will run, but with all the material on the back! "All packed everything and soon after were running, that exercise was very hard because Kate decided it, and was for the good of the whole group.

The recruit months passed very quickly, and the oath of flag will be carried out in the next week, and it went good, she had watch their happiness on the recruits faces, all of them have heard the speeches of his superiors, and Kate is very pleased, probably Her group is one of the best. Each recruit was seconded to various functions and to the various basis of the state.

####

After the oath of her recruits, life has returned to calm, and Kate is in her office to do some reports when the commander appeared with an envelope in his hand, giving to her, she reads it being very surprised," When it is my commander?" O'Neill looks at it, and sit down, waiting,"You have to be ready on the airfield at dawn!" It is so excited with that mission, and noted that it is in their eyes that glowed with happiness,"Sir. Be there as planned! "He looks at her, with his usual arrangement, typical of an officer,"Good Sgt. Malloy, is all for now. One more thing, good luck for this mission because you will need! "Saying those words the commander came out , and Kate sits in her chair reading the letter again, and 10 minutes later was directly to her house to prepare her uniform, and soon after was dealing with other things together with other soldiers.

The mission will be in Colombia in order to dismantle a Drug network, with the authorities of that country, and she is going to be accompanied by old colleagues from her former squad. While preparing the material only heard behind,"From departure Kate?" She recognizes the voice, and turns itself to the person, responding,"Captain O'Malley... Yes, I'll be on a mission!" He asks very curious,"Um ... you will give a lesson to the bad guys?" She smiles at him, but continues to get the material that is so necessary for the mission,"Yes O'Malley, the Colombian government, asked us to help dismantle a Drug network , we will help the local authorities! And will be in the jungle! "O'Malley look at her, she's packing her stuff, and smiles,"It must promise that mission!" She raises up looking him in the eye,"Yeah, it promise, and I have a bad feeling!"

He is very surprised by her, a soldier has experienced a bad omen? What is it, or at least he thought so and lower their head without knowing what to say,"Uh ..." She expressed their fears to the friend, who is concerned for her supposed feeling,"You know Captain, this time the Autobots will not be here to help us in this mission." O'Malley has to agree with everything she said, besides has its logic,"It's true Kate, this issue is ours, not them, you can't call them every time we have a problem!" She must agree, because he is absolutely right,"Yes it is true, our government is very dependent on them, and this is very bad, but I even like them, they saved my life and I thank them for this!" The captain heard what getting very glad she is alive , because he knew of her prowess against the Decepticons, she could lose her life, but he is in love with her, and asks hopeful,"And us ... Kate... at point where we are?" She doesn't know what to say,"Captain ..." At that moment the eyes of the two locked and O'Malley kisses her with passion, but stopped suddenly,"No, I shouldn't have done this ...!"

He went away, leaving Kate with two tears in her eyes, she doesn't love him, but know that she can count on him for everything and it would therefore be an excellent friend, one of the soldiers sees her expression,"Sarg... you are ok?" She looks at the soldier clearing the tears,"Yeah soldier, thanks for asking!" Shortly after they finish packing the last item.

As expected Kate is ready to leave, and the sun was born when she get on the plane, thinking it would return alive or in a plastic bag, but has to perform its mission for the good of all, but when is within on the aircraft rediscover her old squad team; Apone, Kihmo, Connor, Barack, and a new guy, Karl Lindberg, all greeted her with the exception of the rookie,"It is good review you again, Malloy!" She smiles very pleased,"Thank you guys, is already a year!" Apone look for the colleague who is much more beautiful,"Well ... this last year was very favourable to you!" She looks at the fellow and beat him on the shoulder,"You also can't escape Apone, are you crazy, more than before!" So it looks to Karl," who is this guy, folks?, and what he is doing here?" Apone tell her,"That is Karl Lindberg, was highlighted to Dietrich's place, he is as an observer, but picks up a weapon if necessary!" She looks at Apone, why Dietrich isn't here , and want to know what happened to him, and why isn't present there, and have to task,"And Dietrich?" Apone answered immediately,"He was seconded to the FBI, the lucky bastard!"

She is surprised by the news, after all Dietrich is one of the key members of the team, that keeps everything running as it should be, then look at the rookie and note it a strange thing,"I think the rookie... is so quiet Apone, and that doesn't smell good, in my opinion!" Apone look at Karl, and tries to soften the thing:  
"Kate ... he is very quiet when I met him in a few weeks ago, but like I said he takes a gun if necessary!" But it continues with their suspicions, but prefers not to alert the guys, wasn't something unexpected happens, then change the conversation,"Um ... you must be willing to enter into action guys!" Kihmo starting to rub their hands all eager to come into action again,"Of course we are, I will give them a great lesson!" Kate is intrigued with one thing and has to take everything to clean,"One thing, this issue is make me a bit of confusion, the Colombian authorities fail to resolve this without our help?" She hears the response of Kihmo that completely changed his expression,"Yeah... but it seems there has been an alarming increase in seizures of drugs in the U.S., and the origin countries are Colombia, Venezuela, Peru and Guatemala.

Second is that the Colombians have had the biggest share of problems, and there is something else, they found out where they are planted, by those who traffic the drugs, however if they are close too much disappears everything! "She begins to make some suspicion when it was listening to the explanation of Kihmo,"Hmm ... I see, doesn't have someone infiltrated in the Colombian force, I suspect it!" Kihmo hillside is back, look at Kate quite concern, then answered it,"They suspected of that Kate!" She looks at the colleague who is very concerned, the mission will be difficult, and perhaps things may not run as expected, then shot him,"You know ... when we get there we'll see!" Kate slope up and falls asleep, she need to recover the lost sleep and be fresh for the mission.

A few hours passed and they are in Colombia, where they were received by the authorities that led to the barracks where they arrived shortly after, quickly went to a meeting, and things began to be discussed, then Kate begins,"Okay, this is so, we came here to help so you have to do this in our way!" One of the Colombian captain is a little frustrated, and informs it,"Sgt. Malloy here we don't act like in the United States, here's a jungle, and these traffickers hides very well! "Kate reacts to the other Colombian soldier,"I'm aware of it, but they forgot that I know do the same, and I am not a freshman but a war veteran, who were in Afghanistan and Iraq and made some high-risk missions and they all succeed!" The other answered him with some sarcasm,"This is all very nice ... but the jungle is completely different from the desert, it is necessary to be subject to conditions that exist there, animals and other dangers, you are helpless!" She looks at him and shot him:"You are right, that is why we came precautions against these diseases from the jungle! And I didn't mentioned to you... I already did missions in jungles"

The other sergeant smiles looking at her which is very stubborn woman, but hears a question from her,"I want to know what is the point, who is funding this and who is the brains of this drug trafficking operation!" One of the higher base Interject "We are not allowed to say certain details, but I can say who is helping in this whole operation is the Colombian cartels of the Mafia who benefit from all this.

The drug then goes to the outside to where it is sold by local dealers! "Kate replies very concerned,"We are seeing an increase in seizures of drugs in the U.S, some drugs couriers has been arrested, they come from Venezuela, Guatemala and Peru, they also go to Europe, Asia and Australia and many are threatened or misled that will receive much money! "The other says,"I got some as well , Sgt. Malloy and they were sentenced to several years in prison, or were deported! "Kate asks,"Also we were informed that when the crops are discovered, they are destroyed ... it is true? She soon heard the answer right away,"Yes ... we suspect that there is an informant who infiltrated here among us!" her suspects were confirmed, there was really a infiltrate but not know who, but heard something from the Venezuelan official,"I heard that you are effective in your missions!" She is a bit embarrassed,"Do not tell me this, I just improvise, nothing else!" He looks very happy for her,"You are very humble Sgt. I like that! "Kate is stunned but replies,"Well ... I guess ! Enough talk , and let´s go do the preparations! "

The basis commander have several maps of the area, and get other unit to help guide Kate's squad in the jungle without losing, and learn useful to identify certain plants to survive or to hunt in the jungle. All are well trimmed, when the meeting ends all go to the rooms that they were intended.

Kate on the other suspected of something not decide not to make waves and not "surprise the prey" but is very patient and would only act when the time came. For now she is ready for the mission but first wants to relax because things will not be easy in the jungle.

* * *

And the action begins...Finally!

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	3. Attack and revenge

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

* * *

___Rated M for safety..._

_Hi, my friends this is a sequel from Missions, I started write it a long time ago, and I hope you like it._

_To write this story I had to made some research about the army to try discover how long takes to training new soldiers on USA, and of course I have to ask some questions to my father who has on the army and on a war, who happened a long time ago at the Portuguese Colonial War (1961/1974) the History of my country referred that as Overseas War._

_He told me everything about the army life, the promotions and other informations, who helped me a lot to write this story!_

_Have a nice reading!_

* * *

**Attack and revenge.**

The Decepticons are in Charr, and they are preparing a trip to planet Earth, due something, some Decepticons are missing, the Stunticons, they knew the Stunticons disappeared in mysterious circumstances, the place is Colombian jungle , precisely in the location where Kate's mission would be .

Galvatron highlighted Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps to find out what is happening there, but they must do so without calling the fleshlings attention, they should take some precautions in watching them as well the said place, Galvatron expressed its concern to Cyclonus,"This is becoming increasingly bizarre, Cyclonus!" Cyclonus knows it and understands the concerns of the leader,"I know Mighty Galvatron, the Stunticons have disappeared in very strange circumstances, and we must find out why!" Galvatron is still apprehensive,"I am aware of it, I told Motormaster and the other Stunticons to bring the silver they've found, but disappeared without trace!" Cyclonus starts to make some suspicions and questions to the leader about the disappearance of them,"Yes, I do think humans are behind this, I wonder why!" The Decepticon leader is aware of what Cyclonus is saying, but humans are inferior to the Decepticons in all aspects, then crosses the arms over his chest, trying finding the logic behind of this disappearance,"What technology they have Cyclonus? They are just a bunch of weakling that need the help of the Autobots to protect themselves, I do not think!"

Cyclonus recalls it,"Remember that a gang of humans were able to transform 4 Autobots including the Autobot leader Rodimus Prime, in humans with a strange machine." and Galvatron remarks,"What was later destroyed by those fools!" Cyclonus starts to get a little apprehensive regarding the mission he has highlighted, expressed its concern to the leader who looks at him,"Um ... on this mission Galvatron, we must be careful not to be caught!" Galvatron raises an metallic eyebrow for him, then he knows what is at hand,"Proceed with caution Cyclonus!" Cyclonus is surprised with his leader, but nothing says,"I will have Mighty Galvatron!" When Cyclonus is about to left his leader,"I want the reports of everything!" Cyclonus look at him,"it will be as you ordered Mighty One!" Cyclonus left the base with Scourge and the Sweeps. Galvatron is more open to suggestions and he took Cyclonus's advice because was cured of his insanity by the Autobot Matrix, make several months, this thanks to the current Autobot Leader Optimus prime .

####

Cyclonus ,Scourge and the Sweeps are on space, direct to the Blue planet, Earth, more precisely to the Colombian Jungle, Cyclonus barely knew that he would meet with an old known.  
Several hours later, in the Colombian jungle,"Cyclonus, I am picking a faint energy sign, could be the Stunticons?" Cyclonus look at Scourge while crossing their arms,"I noticed Scourge, my sensors are reading the same signals!" Scourge wonders to Cyclonus which is also a little apprehensive and afraid at the same time due to circumstances,"But what has happened to them?" Cyclonus answered him,"I have no idea Scourge, and Galvatron want to know what is happening, and what was the reason for their disappearance." Scourge look at his vice Commander, something is bothering him a lot,"Um ... do you think that the humans caught them?" Cyclonus looks Scourge,"Everything is possible Scourge, I am also suspicious that, therefore we must be very vigilant and find out what happens to those fools!" Scourge smiles to his boss,"I agree, Cyclonus!" Cyclonus only informed Scourge about Galvatron's orders,"Then we must send the report to our Head!" And Cyclonus notices that Scourge is anxious to enter in action,"When we attack?" Cyclonus only recommends,"Stand down Scourge, you're being reckless, we have to attack when the time to do so, now we have to watch this, send the reports to Galvatron that later will order the attack! Your carelessness can cost this mission! "

Scourge sighs, "Yeah... sure!" Cyclonus orders,"We will carry out monitoring of these humans!" All Sweeps nod,"As you ordered boss!" The 5 Decepticons begin to monitor all the humans, being puzzled by the kind of culture there was, but quickly noticed there were more human heavily armed, then something drew their attention, a Decepticon emblem in one of the trucks, "_Motormaster, I recognise his alt-mode."_ Cyclonus sent a signal that was immediately reciprocated, the Vice Commander question,"What happened with you Motormaster?" The Stunticons leader answered him,"_We were caught by humans while we transporting the silver!"_ Cyclonus is admired,"How?" Motormaster continues,_"We managed to transform, but they mess up in our primary functions!"_ Cyclonus want to know the reason,"Motormaster how was that possible?" Motormaster explains, so as not to attract the anger of Cyclonus,_"Head, they saw that we had no human driver and caught us, we had no chance to fight back and transform in to robot mode!"_

Cyclonus is a bit apprehensive, humans know about the transformers, but the Stunticons were reckless,they should use the holograms, but is no time to punish them,"I see, Galvatron don't know of all of you, 5 earth days precisely , and ordered us to search for you all!" Motormaster is surprised by the Galvatron's action and responds to Cyclonus,_"We appreciate this, since he was cured of his insanity, is much better!"_ Now was the time to Cyclonus do the questions," Why you didn't used the human holograms?" The Stunticon leader answers, "_We didn't need that Cyclonus._" The Vice Commander, reprimands Motormaster," You should use it, now due that you were captured, you were reckless. The next time you'll use the holograms, or else." Motormaster shivered, Cyclonus can be a fearsome adversary, he is more powerful than him, "_Yes Cyclonus." _Then Cyclonus questioned Motormaster about the strange crops ahead of them,"What is the purpose of these humans are heavily armed , it is due these strange plants?" Motormaster answered and knows what he heard from their captors,_"They are cultivating a plant called coca, used to make drugs that put people dependent on it, and these humans make money with it!"_

Cyclonus is very apprehensive, but know that there are substances able to intoxicate the transformers too, with same ease of these plants do,"Hmm ... I see Motormaster!" Cyclonus still hear the explanation of his buddy,_"This is a medicinal plant, the jungle natives use it to relieve their pains, but now the outsiders, enslaved the natives, to harvest this plant, refine and sell it._

_This Coca can put the humans addicted to it, they even die, if they abuse of this substance "_ Cyclonus is clarified with the explanation of his fellow Decepticon,"I understand, rather than think, the transformers can also be addicted with substances similar to these!" Motormaster replies,"It's all I know Cyclonus!" Cyclonus decides contact Galvatron to report about his discoveries, on the other side the Decepticon leader ordered to start the attack and the rescue.

When Cyclonus is to start the attack, noticed hidden soldiers in the woods, and it seems that are also watching the Coca crops, these soldiers are very well hidden mingling with the vegetation, and Cyclonus heard them," Perez stay quiet, we don't want to alert those individuals from our presence!" The other whispers,"I know boss, but why the _gringos _are here?" The Colombian soldier told to his buddy a little bored,"They are here to help, Perez!" The other try to get down more, and murmurs ,"Yes Captain Ramirez!" The Captain continues,"We also have to guide them through the jungle, they didn't know the dangers which exists here, so do your job correctly, because I don't want to end up dead because of an error of yours!" Perez look at Kate and made the following observation at the Captain,"I understand, by the way already seen the girl who commands the American unit?" The other notices it with a smile saying,"Actually you are right it is very beautiful Perez, but we have to concentrate on the mission and not in her!" The other rewards saying,"Yes sir!"

Cyclonus continues to observe that platoon, and something called attention to it, he sees a female figure who brings a fighting knife, as well a_ Machete_ and a pair of binoculars to monitor the traffickers. He sees her take the position of attack but also see that another soldier draws the attention of Colombian drug traffickers on the squad and suddenly starts to be shooting and some of them died right there, which sees Kate begins to defend herself, killing some seeing that the criminals get rid with an incredible skill never letting them get by, then heard saying,"Malloy look out!" And Kate sees that and launched the knife directly into the chest of the enemy, killing him instantly, but one of the men ... just knocks her out, precisely Karl who hit her behind the head, leaving her unconscious, and ordered that the remaining survivors arrested , concludes that human is infiltrated among the soldiers, and that is working for the bandits.

Notes that this one leads them as prisoners and hear one of the bandits,"What do I do with her boss?" With a smirk Karl ordered him,"She is yours, use her for your pleasure!" The other rub the hands,"_ Finally I'll have my pleasure." _ He take her to other place inside of the jungle, to do what he wanted to do, raping her. Cyclonus must do something to prevent this act, and is furious with what it will happen,_"She can be my enemy but I do not tolerate this, is a lack of respect for the adversary!" _He resolves to act, then moderates the shot intensity, took aim and shoot to the human, spraying him at that moment, then left the place to rescuing the other Decepticons and fix their primary functions, after that they left the place quietly.

One of the Decepticons is back, Cyclonus ... he ordered to the others moments earlier to returning to Charr and report everything to the leader, then went to the place where Kate is, and wait for her recover conscience, who does't take long, "Hn ... but what happened to me ... the only thing I remember is the attack, I was hit by someone." So put her hand behind the head and felt something wet,"Blood, they will pay!" Then she hear noise and quickly hides itself behind the bushes, watching her friends taken prisoner, then think,"I will release them, but I have to think how to do it without alerting those bandits!" When the danger ends, she is going to due her wounds, but look to the side seeing a burned body,"Hmm ... strange ... how will stop here? Not a clue!" He watched when the girl turns away, she was well but was a little shaken.

Kate spends the evening and night in an improvised tent and think about a plan of attack, which certainly will not fail. However the question is itself a bit intrigued, all in relation to what had happened hours before:  
_"How is it that the other plan had failed ... it should work nicely! That Colombian soldier...pouring everything to lose!_ _All my friends should be arrested or injured ... shit, shit!"_ She was very exhausted, and asleep in the spot.

In the traffickers camp, the prisoners are in cells or to be interviewed, but the bandits don't had any answers from the Americans soldiers, and that put them very mad when Apone sees Karl,"You 're the infiltrate?" The other smiles to him with an air of enjoyment, looking at the soldier, his look said it all,"You bet I am!" Apone is furious with Karl's attitude, and as might be expected starts to tell him some things that are supposed to hurt people,"You are a traitor of our motherland, you betrayed us." Karl looks at Apone, mocking him, it seems that his words won't affected Karl,"I do not think, you know I worked a long time for what? To win a misery, and never had a promotion, nothing! "Apone feel pure rage,"How dare you... why?!" Karl explains everything , Apone is amazed when he hears,"I came with you?

Very simple, I fabricated some documents to present to your superiors, and the output of your partner to join the FBI! "Apone is amazed, but not cease to ask,"It was also forged?" Karl starts to laugh, mocking them,"Ahahahah... you fall like ducks, all of you!" Apone is so furious, due these revelations that had just heard, then it raises very disappointed with Karl's attitude,"You are the head of all this?" Karl looks for that soldier who in their view it is ignorant of everything then,"I associate myself with these gentlemen and acquire status, thing that ever happened while working for the U.S. government! I won a lot with all this! "Kihmo question,"You don't care about these people?" Karl looks Kihmo with some disdain, but comes up with this," Why? They are all expendable, are just goods, great to achieve our goals!" Kihmo is indignant due this answer, why so much greed, selfishness because of both money and power, it left him with nausea, fearing ask something more, but has to do it,"I ask, these poor workers, and consumers are cannon fodder in order to serve your insatiable demand for power and money? Man, You are worst kind of a guy who deserved to take a shot in the head! "Karl is furious but does not lose its conduct,"Exactly Kihmo!" Apone looks very disappointed for him saying,"You dishonour your country and your people Karl!"

The other replied laughing,"Ahahahahah, dishonour? I Don't believe in that, I only believe in money my friends. Now I have the money I can get my hands on! I don't care the life of the people, like I said they are expendable! "Apone even arrested remarks"I just hope you do not regret this later!" Kihmo and Apone ask to the villain," Where is Sergeant Malloy?" The villain laughs,"Ahahahahah! Is currently being treated by one of our men! "The two soldiers were surprised,"How so?" He continues to laugh,"Let's say that she's cheering him, then she will die, ahahahah!" The other two are furious trying to break the bars to give him a great lesson, but are prevented by comrades, but not cease to be indignant ,**"Bastard, when we get out of here you'll see the men with dignity are able to do!"** But he looks them in the eye with a certain irony saying,"Well... I doubt about it, you will all die!"

The villain let out a laugh leaving Kihmo, Apone, Connor and Barack angry with the will to foil this guy,"He will pay!" Apone is so furious that starts punching the wall of his cell,"He will pay for this! Kate is our friend and he had the audacity send someone to rape and then kill her ? He will see when I get free, I'll kill him! Guys we must think of a strategy to escape! "And the others gave full support,"Right Apone!" But then heard machine gun shots and quickly peek out, to see what is happening, then saw that the villains are killing the Colombian prisoners, and hear,"I don't want witnesses, understood?"The others nod, then he continues talking,"We don't need witnesses, Kill them all, our business depends of these executions!" One of the henchmen grab a gun and kills a prisoner,"Yes boss!"

The American prisoners comment to each other,"He does not have any mercy, I noticed how those men had killed these soldiers in cold blood." Apone says,"Yes Kihmo unfortunately, but he will pay, am I to say that ... and we have to think in something, like a plan to escape out of this shit hole. This we have just witnessed can bring trouble to both countries! "Connor agrees,"I agree with you!" Kate's Colleagues decide outlining a escape plan, but they are so tired and fall asleep.

Morning and Kate awake well prepared and a clear plan outlined in her head, then prepare herself for the skirmish but always being watched by Cyclonus; slowly she goes to the traffickers camp, started to monitor all their movements, repairing where are the cells, the guard posts the communications room and the bunker where the ammunition are stored, nothing escaped to Kate, she's there until the evening, which in fact does not take long, Kate didn't noticed the time passing by.

When the right time came she sneaks to the cells and freed the others starting giving them the weapons and reported to the headquarters, all this without alerting the others, then went to a place close by, and Kate wants to know everything in detail about the villains,"I need to know the point of our situation, guys!" Connor begins,"They do drug trafficking ..." But Connor was stopped by Kate, who wants to know more important things, not the obvious,"I know that Connor!" Apone starts to tell everything he know,"These individuals are part of a network of drug trafficking , and the Colombian soldiers took account of some of coca plantations including this one, throughout Colombia and in places like this, the hand is existing here is slave!" Kate is amazed by what she have just heard,"Slave work? At least know who is the head? "Apone advises a bit of calm,"Wait a minute Sarg, not yet finished, when the Colombian authorities have approached these plantations, they are destroyed without leaving any evidence, and then started elsewhere. As you said the labour-existing is slave, because there is no respect for human rights! In this attack some natives were taken prisoner along with the soldiers who came with us! "

Kate is increasingly curious,"Continue, Apone." And she continues to hear everything in detail,"They executed the soldiers not to be witnesses, and we would to be next ... now you will hear the best, you know who is the head of this whole operation?" Kate is too eager to learn and show it to his men,"Who is the ringleader Apone, I need to know, there is much at stake!" In sarcastic tone Apone inform Kate who is visibly anxious,"Our estimated observer, Karl Lindberg!" Kate looks at Apone confirming their suspicions, after all she suspected him for the first time since she put her eyes on Karl,"I always suspected of him , Apone!" Kihmo looked at Kate, he wants to know what had happened to her,"He said you were ... how you manage to escape?" Like him, she try to find an explanation,"You know Kihmo, I don't have a clue, and ask myself too ! I just heard a strange noise and when I came to me, I saw a body completely burned near me, I do not know who intervened but who did it, I am very grateful for that, my life was spared! "Connor question,"What do you think to do now Sarg? "She looks at him and with a sly smile, says,"Let's blow with this shit hole, the Colombian army was alerted along with ours!"

Connor is ready to go into action and shows it to Kate,"What are we waiting for!? Lets break some heads!" She looks at it recommends to him,"Be quiet now it's just a matter of time!" Saying that, begins to make plans outlining a strategy of attack, then went to their positions. It did not take long until both platoons met, then they were near the camp fences. Then it was only a matter of time, all the villains were arrested and the slaves freed, but Karl achieve to run away, Kate turns out to the others saying,"This guy is mine folks!" And goes after him, several minutes after he was caught,"You gonna pay now Lindberg!" But the villain draws a knife throwing it to hurt Kate, but she gets the knife throwing it back hitting him in a shoulder, Karl want to kill her, but notes that she has a knife stuck on her boot.

He wanted to approach without Kate notice , what in fact happens, Karl strike her in the arm, but Kate struck him in the stomach, opening it, causing his death very quickly, then went away leaving Lindberg's body rooting in the jungle, and soon after is with the other soldiers,"The head is dead, tried to took my life away, and I couldn't avoid the worst, I killed him!" One of the Colombian superiors tell her while pats her on the shoulder,"You did what had to do, but at least the whole gang was caught!" Kate looks at the other a little concerned and crosses her arms over her chest,"Not quite, this is only the tip of the iceberg!" He is surprised by her, after all what he just heard has their logic, there are more of those gangs across the country,"I understand, we have lots of work to do! At least dismantled this drug network ! "Kate is conformed with the capture,"You know ... I have to agree, this is better than nothing!" And she just heard,"Can you send the reports to us in detail?" She smiles, but makes the usual greeting of farewell,"We are happy to give you everything in detail!"

Everything that was observed by the Decepticon who was in the shadows, then went away in the direction of Charr, but not stop thinking about Kate and her skill in combat, and wanted to find her again, face to face.

* * *

Finally... someone are watching for her safety... on a form of a Decepticon... Cyclonus!

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	4. A strange alliance

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

* * *

___Rated M for safety.._

_Hi, my friends this is a sequel from Missions, I started write it a long time ago, and I hope you like it._

_To write this story I had to made some research about the army to try discover how long takes to training new soldiers on USA, and of course i have to ask some questions to my father who has on the army and on a war, who happened a long time ago at the Portuguese Colonial War (1961/1974) the History of my country referred that as Overseas War._

_He told me everything about the army life, the promotions and other informations, who helped me a lot to write this story!_

_I forgot one thing... I have a good friend who was on the army and she gave me a precious help too but on a different way!  
_

_So enjoy the reading my friends..._

* * *

**A strange alliance.**

After all finished, Kate's squad returns to the United States, and Kate has been a struggle with the paperwork, something that never liked to do, but she has to do it, to make things work as it should be. At least had the pleasure to destroy the drugs and arrested the traffickers, and that was less drug that stop at the hands of innocent people and unscrupulous business men, but have to remain vigilant.

####

In Charr things are running as usual, Galvatron received several reports from Cyclonus and Motormaster, being aware of everything that's happened to the Stunticons. Moreover Cyclonus goes so suspicious and expressed its leader,"I fear that human gang isn't fully dismantled!" Galvatron looks at it a little surprised at what had just heard, after all Cyclonus has good instincts and is rarely wrong, but he has to ask,"You think Cyclonus? What leads you to believe in that? The human forces definitely not due with them?" Cyclonus slope to a wall looking directly to Galvatron,"Yes, I think, the Stunticons could have finished with those humans with a snap, but there is something strange in them, these humans nor had technology to disable their transformation cog, how they knew how to do it? And I heard that human female to express their doubts related to the capture of those humans, something isn't right Galvatron! "Galvatron begins to be very thoughtful, what Cyclonus said has its merits, then decides to question the Stunticons, especially its Head Motormaster, he orders to Scourge to bring him to his presence, which doesn't take long, and starts to make questions,"Motormaster, you reported in detail what happened, about your capture!"

Motormaster continues,"I do not know how it happened, but I have something that might interest you!" Galvatron is amazed with what he have just heard,"I see, it isn't one of your schemes right?" Motormaster deny everything, he plotting against his leader? He wouldn't dare doing that,"No way, mighty one. They knew about us and how to deactivate our transformation cogs" Galvatron says,"You know Motormaster, the humans know of our existence and try to develop technologies to subjugate us, at least our bodies, and this has been done with the Autobots!" Motormaster nod looking for the leader who has is arms crossed,"I am aware of that Galvatron!" The Decepticon leader continues,"But also the Quintessons want to see us destroyed! Now tell us what you saw! "Motormaster starts to spill all the information, the news weren't very good,to all of them,"Head these human made an alliance with the Quints!" The news fell like a bomb, and Cyclonus is very mad,**"How is it possible? It can't be!** "And he continues to say,"We must exterminate those worms... they are making us fools!"

Galvatron is perplexed with the news of Motormaster and the reaction of Cyclonus which usually don't react in this way,"We have sufficient force to the face them, Decepticons!" Swindle listened everything and makes a surprising suggestion,"We can report this to the Autobots, they are good to solve these problems." Galvatron begins to consider and try reading Cyclonus stoic mood, to see his reaction to this suggestion, and then contact Optimus Prime who is also aware of the situation,_"Well Galvatron, this operation requires specialized people, and I know the right team for this work." _Galvatron says sarcastically,"It will be your team of specialized warriors, Prime?" Optimus is a bit bored with what Galvatron said, and hissed to him,_"Excuse to being sarcastic Galvatron, I got a good team, but I tell you something, if there are humans involved in this, we have to call someone who is capable to dealing with them!"_ Galvatron is taken by surprise by what Optimus said, his words were harsh, they hit him full in their pride,"Uh ..." The Autobot leader calm down and telling to him,_"I will talk to you later when I learn more about this issue!" _Saying that he turn off the comlink. On the other hand Optimus go to Earth with the other Autobots, and goes towards the military base where is Kate.

####

The soldiers from the base aren't aware that they would receive a visit from the Autobots, and Kate isn't present to receive them, as it is to enjoy a few days of rest with the family. When the Autobots reached to the base were promptly received by the Head of the base, who welcomed them with open arms,"Good afternoon gentlemen, what is happening so severe for all of you appear here? Optimus explains with a very serious expression,"We have a slight suspicion that some humans are developing a technology to subjugate us all, Commander!" O'Neill is a bit surprised, but asks,"Who ?" The Autobot leader looks at the human explaining,"We are aware of your movements, we learned that drug traffickers were arrested, they were associated with organized crime gangs!" O'Neill is curious,"What kind of technology ?" And he hears it all,"We received some information about a group of humans who knows how to deactivate our transformation cogs, to regain control to do their business, they did it with the Stunticons.

Now I wonder how they learned to do that, the Stunticons are very dangerous Transformers." O'Neill is obviously concerned about what had just heard, after all these news aren't very good,"This is not good ... we have nothing to loose, but they know who is providing this technology?" Optimus explains to O'Neill,"There are some beings called Quintessons, and they seek our destruction!" O'Neill is speechless,"Uh ..." And he has reason to be, the news that the Autobot leader brought is nothing encouraging, and knows that things have to be solved, but continues to listen with full attention,"Before that, things become worse than they already are, we must act very quickly!" O'Neill is aware of is at stake,"Hmm ... I see!" Optimus makes him a revelation,"The Decepticons have already asked us for help!" The commander is stunned by what had just heard,"You aren't make us fools?" Optimus look at the human commander, with a aggravated expression,"I wish, but I am not!" O'Neill must kill their curiosity,"How do you know all this?"

Perceptor answered with his usual expression, with his English accent ,"We have satellites, dear Commander. They allow us to monitor the entire planet, and through that we can detect certain irregularities like this one! "The human is concerned with the explanation of Perceptor,"Um ... You are spying on us?!" And the Autobot continues,"Not at all, we needed to investigate this strange occurrence, so we sent the satellite to this particular location !" The Commander replied,"Now I understand...!" Optimus asked to Commander O'Neill,"So it is already clear?" And he hears the Commander a little apprehensive but at the same fully informed,"Yes, now we already know the reason for your attendance and request for help from your enemies, by the way you have already made truces with them ? "Optimus crosses his arms over his chest, and draws a smile, but maintaining its usual expression,"Not yet, but I will inform him, when I finish talk to you Commander." The commander is very satisfied with what he just heard, and shows that, even the Autobot leader through a smile,"I understand, well they want our help, very well we accept your proposal, will be a pleasure!" The Autobot leader look at the human, they aren't so bad after all, they are a young species, and very eager to learn,"Thank you, only you can infiltrate inside of the Quintessons complex!"

The other is a bit apprehensive about it,"Um ... some of our staff are not here, but that will be solved in time, but may be quiet, we are with you!" The Autobot leader is very pleased,"Thank you for your cooperation! Tomorrow the Decepticons will be here! "Saying that Optimus left going towards Charr, which took some time, when he arrives to the desolate planet was received by a welcome committee but Galvatron intervened,"So Autobot, why do you come here?" The Autobot leader refreshes their memory,"Don't remember the conversation we had at the comlink, Galvatron?" The Decepticon leader recalls that, when he hears very rapidly,"Ahh ... yes, now I remember!" So he ordered to Decepticons to stop the hostilities and finally tells the Autobot that remains wary,"Speak Autobot before I lose my patience!" And the other starts, never taking his eyes from the Decepticon,"Galvatron we were talking with the humans ..." The other cuts his speech,"... And what they said, those meat bags ?" And the other is a bit boring, but decides to continue to inform him,"They will help us combat this threat, but they were very surprised with your action!"

The other answered a little suspicious,"No wonder, Prime. These worms are suspicious, and also are not reliable! "Optimus is upset with what he have just heard, and hissed it right away,"We are not here to discuss this, but to make an alliance, you should find that you are the owner of all, right? Therefore advise you to curb your tongue Galvatron, we ask help and they gave it to you! "Galvatron is amazed at what he have just heard, but have to resign,"Okay ... Autobot." And Optimus informs,"Then we go to the human basis!" Galvatron called Cyclonus, Scourge and the other Sweeps, going behind Optimus Prime, in the direction of Earth.

####

Kate is in the countryside more precisely in the house of one maternal uncles, who had a farm in Texas, and is spend some incredible moments with the cousins, Katheryn and Kevin, the three spend their time to ride,"You don't win this time I am very fast for you Kate, you can't take with me!" She was laughing and question,"You sure Kevin?" The other says only ironically,"You bet!" Kate defies Kevin to do something,"So I challenge you ,cousin!" And the other is completely eager to know, what kind of challenge is ,"What is the challenge?" Then she says with a grimace,"We will do a race and the finish line is the farm gates!" He has to made fun with her,"You are not capable, what is the bet?" She tells him in a tone of challenge,"Well ... who lose will bullfighting the bull!" He is surprised by the alleged beating in the loser,"Who would bullfighting the animal?" Kate says with triumphant mood, and laughs,"Oh yes dear cousin!" Katheryn shakes her head in disapproval tone, because when those two are together things usually begin to get a little agitated,"Damn ... both of you aren't good from your heads, you are authentic children!"

Kate made a funny face, she puts her tongue out, saying,"You don't come because you are a total chicken!" And doing the chicken, laughing up soon after,"Ahahahahah! You're a sissy! "And she only responds very embarrassed,"Damn... shut up you moron!" And Kevin just says ironically,"Do not tell me that my little sister is upset, my poor little CHICKEN! Sometimes you don't know how to play, damn it "It rewards them with a answer, she's a little upset with his brother and just said,"You're amazing bro, sometimes I think you haven't grown up! You and Kate, it does not seem to be a elite soldier! "Kate looks at it suggests,"Stop the whining and give the start signal!" Both took their positions , putting it side by side and Katheryn gives the match, and both began to run, and the race was hard ... but who ultimately was win was Kate who starts to laugh of it, making fun,"Ahahahahahah! This time I won cousin, now you have to pay the bet! "The other is all upset, and has to comply with the defeat,"Yeah... yeah!" Then Kate replies with a evil smile,"But dressed as a woman!" The other begins grumble somewhat amazed,"Hey that's not fair!" But Kate, laughs," Who says that life is fair cousin, it appears that you are the chicken, not your sister!" Then calls the uncles who answered,"Whenever it is, I have to see it ... even though it brought the camera to shoot!"

Everyone went to the pen where the bull is, and Kevin is bullfighting the bull dressed as a woman, all have laugh at Kevin's expense,while take some photographs at the same time, the other is always yelling because of everything,"Hey, this isn't just fair Kate!" She just tells it laughing at,"Do not you brag!" That day was spent in total happiness with many laughs and a lot of fun, Kate is having a good time.

One day passed, and the Autobots and the Decepticons are the base with the Kate's team, then the commander informs,"Gentlemen, Sergeant Malloy is in the countryside spend a few days, should get to base the day after tomorrow, so we will discussing the things, and when she arrive we will give her all the feedback." Optimus Prime is a bit concerned due Galvatron's impatience as well the need of Kate's presence,"But we need her too, her presence is essential, therefore needs to know all the details!" O'Neill begins to consider Primes suggestion,"Um ... will be difficult to Sergeant Malloy be here in time, the place where she is, is a bit far away from here!" The Autobot leader assured to O'Neill,"This is not a problem, we can go get her!" Then look at Galvatron asking him,"One of your men can get her to this meeting in time?" Galvatron access immediately,"Of course, give me her coordinates!" And the Decepticon leader hears the human commander,"I'll give the address of the place." O'Neill gave the farm's address, where Kate is spending the days, and Galvatron orders to Cyclonus,"You have the human female's coordinates, you will fetch her, understood? I want her whole without a scratch!" And he answered promptly,"It will be as you ordered my Liege.!" And the Decepticon jet go away towards Texas.

####

Meanwhile on the farm...

"You pay now... you lost!" Kevin responds by using metaphors,"Kiss my ass my little fox!" She made fun of him,"HA! You do not want to pay it! "Then Kate goes after him, which is now running from the room, and did so for an hour until they got in the pigs pen, then she grab him and as usual things starts to get a bit fussy, both landed in the mud, Katheryn is there too, laughing a lot and with a camera, watching the two wrestling in the pigs mud, being completely filthy from head to toe and smell very badly, both began to laugh, but ends very quickly when they hear,"You two can tell me where is Sgt. Kate Malloy? "Kate turns up seeing Cyclonus and Kevin question using a metaphor...again,"Dear fox, do you know this robot?" Kate starts to laugh, but yells to her cousin,"Kathy, bring me the shotgun!" The other replied astonished at the Kate's request"For what cousin?" Kate responds,"I want shoot him in his ass, and make some holes in the process!"

Cyclonus hear it and prevents Katheryn's passage, his mood isn't very famous,"She is going nowhere human! You tell me where is the other human female is? "Kevin looks at Kate,"You have not told me everything cousin!" She put their hands in front saying,"Ok ... ok ... I know this bucket of bolts Kevin, happy now?" The other says only satisfied with the answer,"Absolutely!" She leaves the pen with the cousin,"Pay the bet!" The other laughs,"You are a trick fox, cousin... if I don't want get dirty again, eheheheheh!" And Kevin had to give $ 100 dollars, and heard in response,"You should paid this bet immediately, as you said earlier you shouldn't get dirty and... smelly!" The other smiles,"Yeah ... we are the two filthy, let's take a bath in the lake! Katheryn will fetch some cloths to us." The two cousins left the pigs pound going towards the lake, while Katheryn goes towards the house fetch some cloths, hygiene items and several towels, "So, lets go?" And then turns to Cyclonus,"Kate will come, just wait a few more minutes!" The woman is giggling, but listen the Decepticon jet," I will waiting human!" And she smirks,"Nice, eheheh!" Moments later the three cousins went out there going to a lake that is nearby, and Kevin was laughing,"You do not identify yourself to the guy, Kate!" She looks at the cousin responding with a grin,"Yes, I will leave him up to gnaw of anxiety!I want watch his face, when he discovers.

I want laugh my ass off at his expense, ahahahahah, do you want laugh too Kevin! "Kevin is curious about Cyclonus and want to know everything,"You bet I want! By the way , how you met him Kate?" She is a bit reluctant, while look to the Decepticon figure,"Well ... it's a long story!" Kevin insists a bit more," Please, at least give one clue!" Kate's eyes starts to get bright, but told him,"Let's say I fought against him, was my prisoner!" The other is thrilled with her achievement,"Woha ... you manage to defeat that rust bucket of bolts, Kate?... oh shit, that was remarkable! How you did it, tell me." She did not advance much,"Well ... let's say this is a secret man, but in the end I earned his and his leader's respect!" And he is surprised and pleased at the same time,"This is good! But what he wants from you? "She answered a little worried,"I will discover it soon!" He looks at Cyclonus, trying make some assumptions, laughing,"Ahahahahah, I bet he's having a crush in you, ahahahahaha!You say so?" Kate's mood changes, looking to the cousin,"That isn't funny Kevin, this is very serious, I want discover what he wants from me." Kevin looks at her, a bit concerned,"What do you plan now?" She starts to swim, "Let's wash ourselves and then I'll discover what this Decepticon wants "And he answered, "Okay!".

The three cousins started to get clean, while being watched by Cyclonus who is nearby the lake.

* * *

Kate is a tricky Fox... and Cyclonus didn't recognised her, but he will discover soon!

She must be at the base fast...

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	5. Strategy and preparation

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

* * *

_____Rated M for safety..._

_Hi, my friends this is a sequel from Missions, I started write it a long time ago, and I hope you like it._

_To write this story I had to made some research about the army to try discover how long takes to training new soldiers on USA, and of course I have to ask some questions to my father who has on the army and on a war, who happened a long time ago at the Portuguese Colonial War (1961/1974) the History of my country referred that as Overseas War._

_He told me everything about the army life, the promotions and other informations, who helped me a lot to write this story!_

_Well here it goes other chapter... enjoy folks!_

_Have a nice reading my friends!  
_

* * *

**Strategy and preparation.**

Cyclonus watches the three playing in the water, but noticed other thing, the human female after be clean is the woman he was searching. At the end all three are clean, and dressed with clean clothes, moments later the three cousins go toward the farm house, and Cyclonus goes after them,"Greetings human, You tricked me!" She looks at him, responding mocking the Decepticon ,"And so what? Say what you want or I'll fetch the shotgun,and made some damage in you, mainly in your ass, so start speaking what bring you here! "Cyclonus sees that she isn't kidding,,"Okay ... human!" She starts get a bit impatient,"Hurry up, I do not have time to get stuck, and I am starting to get a bit pissed, so hurry up!" So Cyclonus starts to report everything that happened in her absence, but she interrupted him,"Wait a sec ... so you mean they made an alliance to combat the gang, and those Quints?" Kate heard a brief response,"That is correct human!" And she continues to ask,"And why all of you need us so much to the point you came here to pick me up?" Cyclonus looks at Kate with arms crossed,"The idea was from Prime, he was suggested to speak with you and bring you at the base!"

She begins to be concerned with what she have just heard, and she finds it very strange,"Um ... but why?" Cyclonus explains the reason,"You are to infiltrate the base without being noticed!" Then she begins to make statements, which in fact were very true,"Oh I see, both of the factions want to use our size to your advantage, so you ask to us to do what you want, I am right?" He slope to a tree that is nearby,"Exactly, I saw all of you in action, especially you human, in the past and now most recently in a place called Colombia, where it was discovered these human and their supposed allies." She looks Cyclonus, and liked how he had explained the things, and encourages him to say more,"I understand, but please continue!" She changed her tone of voice and the Decepticon noticed,"I saw you in action and liked what I saw, do not lose your skill!" She blush being very embarrassed,"Well ... thank you, I guess!"

But he made a focus on what happened in battle,"But you were betrayed by a human, you were attacked by treason and handed to other soldier to... hurt you.

You were defenceless so I acted, because I don't see any honour in cowardice!" She is surprised when hears Cyclonus ,"When I wake up I questioned myself what was doing a burned body near me, and the sound I hear! Do you spoke that you had saved my life and my honour!? "He answered smiling,"Yes ... it kept me close, until you to recover, also saw that you survived in the jungle and then help your team leave unharmed, then communicate with the other human military!" She is with the eyes glowing after listening what he revealed,"Wow ... you are amazing, but you know... I was trained to do such things including survive in a jungle!" He knows that Kate is very efficient in her work,"I saw you get the other human offline!" Her mood changed a bit,"I didn't had choice, it was me or him, and had to kill him Cyclonus, is very hard to kill someone, specially a man who belongs to our army!" He looks at the human who was fix her brown reddish hair and green blue eyes,"Uh ..." She asks him something,"Why you saved my life? You could have left me there to rot in the jungle, after all we are enemies! But you did and I do not understand why.

I want to know the real reason! Why you did that, dude!" Cyclonus kneels down looking at her in the eyes,"For I could watch , isn't no honour in the enemy actions, and I prefer a soldier who is in full form, in possession of their faculties and strength! I want to address you on the battlefield, human! "She smiles,"Me, too, but not now! Well I go with you to my headquarters, but first I have to prepare my things and tell to my uncles I will go on a mission!"So Kevin approaches from the two,"I could not stop listening your conversation, but you trust him?" She answered him very seriously,"I trust him cousin ... he can be the enemy but knows to keep his word, and secondly ... he saved my life when I were at the mercy of a rapist in Colombia!" He remains wary,"Okay, but stay alert Kate!" She hit him on the shoulder reassuring him"Stay calm Kevin!"

So Kevin suggests,,"Why you don't let your stuff here?" She asked him,"You think I can?" He nod,"Oh yes ... you still missing a few days of vacation to spend here, and when you finished that assignment, you can return here again!" She looks at Kevin,"Um ... is not even a bad idea! Ok, I let me put my stuff! "He is happy saying,"Good, put that in your room!" And she thanked Kevin for being so helpful,"Thank you Kevin, you are an angel!" Her uncles wanted say goodbye to their niece, but they are very worried,"Good, niece, you have to be careful in this mission!" She smiles," I will back in one piece!" And Paul look at her, smiling,"Good, then I want hear the story ok?" Kate nodded,"Yes I tell you everything, can be quiet!" Kevin look at his cousin, smirking,"Give them a good lesson little fox!" She laughs hard,"I shall!" Her Uncle looks at Cyclonus with a very serious mood,"You take care of Kate for me, because she is one of the few nieces that come here visiting, and I am very proud of her!" The mech only says,"Relax human, it is well delivered, she can be an feared adversary!" Paul look at Cyclonus,"I know robot! Just have Irish blood running in their veins! "And back up to his niece,"Good luck! I will be waiting for you! "

All the farewells ended, and Cyclonus transforms, shortly after Kate is inside on the Decepticon Jet, and both go away , and all waved to her and she does the same thing. When both are in the air, the Decepticon Jet question,"You are comfortable human?" She replied coldly"Yes I am, thank you for your concern!" The other says only,"Good... human!" Kate warns,"I'll sleep a little, when it comes to base let me know!" When Cyclonus hears her, warns,"You will not have time in enter in stasis, I am the fastest Jet among the Decepticons and the Autobots!" She's getting pissed, but decided control her temper,"Thanks for the information!" Kate fix the seat, and moments later asleep , and the journey runs smoothly.

####

Cyclonus was eager to feel Kate inside of him, despite the human female be his enemy, he wanted stay near her. He asks himself why he saved her life, perhaps exists something in his spark who prevents him in hurting her or it is only respect? The human female is remarkable adversary who can put anyone in check, including a mech like him.

He remembers how she treated him, when he was her prisoner, she had respected him by what he is, a Mech with a good potential. Then he remembered her soft hands caressing his face, when he was hurt, and much more._  
_

_**Flashback**_

_Cyclonus is on his cell being tortured by Magnus and Charles, when the door opens revealing the human female, he saw her horror, and then she is yelling,"**"STOP NOW, WITH THIS MADNESS, YOU ARE HURTING HIM!**" The other two look at the door seeing Kate who is very furious," What?" She yelled again,**" ARE YOU DEAF? STOP NOW, HE IS MY PRISONER.**" The other human male pointed a small gun at her,"I am your superior Sergeant Malloy, obey me or face the consequences." She look at the gun and then to the human male , and with a strong voice said,"I am sorry but I have notified the commander of this base as well the Autobot leader and prepare to suffer the consequences." Then he hears the Autobot Leader Rodimus Prime, Lt. Mc Pierson as well Commander O'Neill, arriving, when the three saw the other human pointing a gun to the female, they acted fast. _

_Rodimus Prime ordered Magnus leave the place and go to Metroplex, Charles was arrested by the human called Mc Pierson, then he heard,"Repair the Decepticon." He heard the distinct voice of the young Autobot medic, First Aid" Yes Rodimus." He saw Kate looking at him and then to the Autobot medic," I'll help."She approaches from him, grabbed a cloth clearing the Energon who's dropping of his face," Sorry." He look at her with sadness," Why?" She caressed his face with her soft hand, and he tilted his head to feel her soft hands," By not having intervened earlier. If I knew…" He look at the human female, and saw her eyes, they were full of regret and guilt, her mood was full of sadness, she is worried with him, then he assured her," Don't feel bad, female, it wasn't your fault, thank you for your concern."Then he heard her asking to the Autobot leader," I want to be alone with the prisoner, may be?" Rodimus advised her with some concern," You run a risk being with him." She asked again," Can be?" He sighed... besides she's very stubborn," Okay" She hug his leg," Thank you, Rodimus." The Autobot leader dismissed the medic, who left the cell._

_He saw her enter and close the door, grab the cloth and starting clean his face again, but first she release his hands, "There Cyclonus, how you feel?" He tried to move his hands,"Functional." She grabbed his hand, "Don't Cyclonus, you can risk aggravate your wounds." He put a finger on her chin, forcing Kate look to his red eyes,"Why you are doing this?" She said, "Like I told you earlier, I am against torture._

_I..I couldn't avoid, Charles and Magnus beat you, due that I felt guilty." He looked at her eyes," Female, don't be, you couldn't avoid." She smiled,"Well you are right." Then he felt her hands again, caressing his face and lips, "Decepticon, I'll leave you, for now, you need to be repaired properly._

_Remember, I am here to interrogate you, not to hurt, and like I said earlier, You have so much potential, sadly you are in the wrong faction." Then she left." Then First Aid came starting repairing him fast._

_**End of Flashback.**_

_####_

His thoughts were interrupted, his comlink flared to life, Kate stirs on her sleep, but Cyclonus awakens her,"Female we are almost arriving to our destination." She starts to stretch,"Thanks!" She look at the console thinking, "_Wow... he has right, he is the fastest Jet among the two factions. No wonder, his technology is advanced than ours!" _ Moments later both are in firm ground, O'Neill is awaiting for them, when he sees Kate, do the usual greeting,"How was your trip Sgt. Malloy? "She answered doing the same salutation,"Swimmingly, Sir! I liked Cyclonus's performance, wow ... he's a wonderful pilot! "He notice that Kate is still yawning,"I noticed that... you are yawning!" Kate gave a yawn,"It's true ... I didn't noticed the arrival, he had to awaken me! But it is not that brings me here, we have things to discuss isn't true? "O'Neill looks at her with a serious expression, but forwards it to the hangar where the transformers of the two factions are,"Exactly, we go then?"

And the three went out there going into the hangar, when they arrive, the reunion starts immediately, taking a few hours, then Kate looks at the map pointing to a particular area,"This area here is very dangerous, but is ideal for them to hide the material they acquired due the alliance with those Quints. Moreover we will camp west side of this area here, away from the enemy eyes!" Apone question, while looks to the map,"They will detect our communications?" Kate sighs,"You know partner, is unfortunate that Soundwave is not here, he is ideal!" Apone remains concerned,"I know that, but does the gang will not detect our radio waves?" Kate has a very serious expression,"Probably, but if we communicate via radio!" Apone sits,"I understand!" Rodimus is aware of the issue and look to Kate which is very concerned, then,"Blaster can do the same work like Soundwave, Sgt. Malloy! "She smiles looking for all that are in the hangar,"Great!" It's all discussed and planed gentlemen? "She just listen a answer,"Absolutely!" Kate turns to her superior,"My commander, when is the departure?" With his usual aplomb he replied,"Tomorrow at 5 am, the time is counting, and our future depends on this mission!" Kate look at O'Neill ,"Yes Sir!" And he continues,"The munitions are being placed on the plane with the other equipment, and you, go take some rest, to be ready tomorrow!" Kate smiles,"I was born ready Sir!"

####

Kate leaves going towards her house, in the headquarters preparing her stuff, for the next day, but Apone was with her,"Kate wait a sec!" She turns the black soldier,"What is happening? He is close to Kate, has something to say,"Is O'Malley!" She asked him very astonished,"And what he wants?" Apone starts telling about what happened during her vacation,"Kate ... he was talking to me and told me that has a great affection for you!" Kate begins to change her expression saying,"I know what kind of affection he has Apone, he is in love with me!" Apone is admired because he did not know that Kate is aware of everything,"You knew about this?" She nods to him,"Oh yes, he kissed me before we went to Colombia, but I do not love him. When he saw what he did, well... said that kiss shouldn't happened.

He knows that I don't love him, Apone! Yes but I like him, but as a friend. A loving relationship between the two of us would never work! "Apone speaks very concerned,"You know, he can not forget you, but is aware that you don't love him!" She is very serious,"Apone when I return from this mission, I will talk to him, I have to put all the points in place, he must find someone who truly love him! "

Apone has to agree but try to change the subject,"Um ... changing the subject, what was the idea of the Commander O'Neill in accept the request of these robots to help them?" And Kate replied to her friend with some irony,"It was thanks to them that we know we are in danger!" Apone is surprised by something else,"What I do not enter in my head, is that the Decepticons are also here, especially the Decepticon with hears, he almost killed you in the last time!" Kate crosses his arms,"Yes I know ... but I know it is not so bad, if we know him better!" Apone is surprised with her response,"You sure?" She starts to give a few laughs,"Oh yes Apone, it saved my life at least twice, and I never forget!" Apone look at her friend,"I understand ... unless you start to fall in love with!" Kate hit him on his head while laughs,"Ahahahahah! You are unforgivable ... Ahahahahah! "And continues to laugh in his face even then only says,"You know moron, I'm going to the gym, I need to train a bit, I want go prepared for this mission!" And grabs Apone's hand, "And you need a partner to spar, correct!" She hit him in the back,"You bet, ass face!"

The two friends left the hangar going towards the gym, where they start their training. While in training Ultra Magnus appears:,"Greetings,Sergeant Malloy long time no see!" She turns to the transformer in question,"Ultra Magnus?" And he said to her," You never lose your skills, during this year!" And she thanked,"Thank you, continue to watch ok? Now I need to concentrate! "And Magnus continues watch the training of the two humans, Apone asks to his colleague,"This was not the one who tortured Cyclonus?" She answered,"No Apone, who had the idea was the captain, but he helped and was duly punished!" So Kate gets a distraction while he spoke,"Hmm ... I see ... Hey, calm down!" But it is too late, Kate knocks Apone, made him fall down,"For the next less talk and more fight Apone!" She heard another complain,"Malloy is not fair, you cheated!" She smiles,"I did not, I just enjoyed your distraction!" At the end of training the two started laugh a lot, when Ultra Magnus saw that the training is finished, approaches from her ,"May I speak with you Sergeant Malloy?"

Kate nods, while cleans her face,"Sure Ultra Magnus, you can say what you want!" Then he begins,"Sgt. Malloy I owe you an apology! "Her expression changed immediately, and look to the Autobot ,"Why you said that Magnus!? He explains,"Torturing Cyclonus, knowing that you are against torture!" She just tells him a bit sad,"I was very disappointed with you Magnus, had no right to do what you did, the prisoner was mine, but what you gave to this act?" He looks at Kate justifying himself,"Sgt. Malloy, I... did it to retrieve some information that could be valuable! "A crucial question is made,"Who was doing the interrogation you or I, tell me!" He hesitates, but says,"Well ... you!" She tells him coldly,"So your actions were unnecessary, you could have saved trouble Magnus!" He lowers the head ashamed,"Yes ... I think you are right!" Then Kate look at him,"Make sure that doesn't happen again, I would be very mad!" The Autobot had to agree with her,"Okay!"

Magnus went away leaving Kate in their affairs, but in the distance is Cyclonus watching her, then appears O'Malley,"Hello Robot, you are watch Sgt. Malloy? "Cyclonus look at the human male, "Who are you human?" O'Malley looked to Cyclonus,"Excuse me my manners, I am Captain Jack O'Malley." Cyclonus looked at him, but nothing says,"Are you watching Sergeant Malloy?" Cyclonus nods,"Yes I am ... I never had seen such amazing dexterity, on a human female, she's amazing!" O'Malley question,"Why so much interest in relation to my colleague? You know, I am in a relationship with her." Cyclonus looks at the human Captain noticing something, he's lying.

He overheard Apone and Kate chat about the Captain, she don't feel noting for him, and don't exist a relationship between the two, rage starts boil inside of his spark, how dare the human male lying to him? He controls himself,"Human ,I think you better leave me alone if you don't want to be permanently disabled!" O'Malley is a little surprised but answered," You don't scare me robot, but I'll leave you alone!" O'Malley go away leaving the Decepticon alone.

Cyclonus think about Kate, and feels his spark throbbing, he is falling in love with her, both have so much in common, and not to mention she is very beautiful for a human, and tremendously proud. He won affection for her from the moment he was arrested, and saw the goodness of it, nothing compared to Galvatron's evil . O'Malley aroused jealousy in him, a new feeling for him, giving the desire in killing the human male, but it did not, but continues to watching Kate in their affairs.

Kate on the other hand also is feeling something in her heart, and starts to think about the Decepticon jet,"_Apone is right ... I think I feel something ... no ... I am in love for Cyclonus ... ... oh my God!_" And she continues to do shooting practice, with Apone . When she end her training, she go to the cafeteria eat with her friends, when finished went home which is in the residential area of the base, when arrived take a shower and then go watching the stars and start sighing, Cyclonus is nearby and saw her.

She's dressed with a different attire, a tank top with small shorts, her hair is waiving with the wind, her face is so serene, then he noticed that she entered at the room. When he approaches, see that she is sleeping in total relaxation and in peace, so he preferred not bother her, but put his hand through the window and caressed her face with one finger and stroke her soft hair. Moments later he sits against the wall of her house, settling down, entering in light stasis.

In the next day both will enter in a important mission, vital for everyone.

* * *

Kate and Cyclonus started to have feelings... wow... but that have to wait, soon a battle will start!

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	6. A battle and a loss of a friend

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

* * *

___Rated M for safety..._

_Hi, my friends this is a sequel from Missions, I started write it a long time ago, and I hope you like it._

_To write this story I had to made some research about the army to try discover how long takes to training new soldiers on USA, and of course I have to ask some questions to my father who has on the army and on a war, who happened a long time ago at the Portuguese Colonial War (1961/1974) the History of my country referred that as Overseas War._

_He told me everything about the army life, the promotions and other informations, who helped me a lot to write this story!_

_The real action will began folks, so enjoy this chapter!_

_Have a nice reading my friends!_

* * *

**A battle and the loss of a friend.**

Morning, Kate wakes at 4:30 am, half asleep, took a cold shower, wear her uniform, take the breakfast, grab the equipment, and go to the Hangar, Cyclonus welcomed it,"Greetings female, recharged well? "She says yawning,"Hi, good morning Cyclonus. I want go to bed again... but I can say I had a good night's sleep." He is looking at her and ask with some curiosity,"Are you ready for this battle?" She smiles, but at the same time worried, and of course answer to him with a relaxed air,"Well... I guess, but I want kick some enemy arse!" Cyclonus despite have his usual stoic face, give a small smile.

Both arrived to the hangar and the plane is ready, and Kate's squad enters on the plane and took their places, Kate nestle in her seat to sleep, when the commander is making usual recommendations, Dietrich is among them again,and Apone are with him, and is very bored due the Commander's speech,"Damn... this guy always goes with this shit all the time we go to a mission, he never gets tired?" Apone saturated answered,"... I think he never gets enough, but I am getting sick of this shit, but we have to leave him do his speech!" Dietrich nestle on the seat and covers his face with his cowboy hat,"Okay ... I let him talk, but I'll sleep a nap!"

What Kate doesn't know is that O'Malley will also go, and when she see him,"You here?" O'Malley replied,"Yes, Kate, I was also deployed for this mission!" She is amazed but not cease to ask,"You didn't ask to the commander to go, don't you?" He was caught completely unprepared for her question, and don't know what to say,"Well ... I ... that is ...!" She crosses the arms,"I figured O'Malley, but why?" O'Malley tries to explain,"Kate, I... don't want you hurt, just that!" The nerve of him, how dare he do a thing like that? He's pursuing her, even in missions,"O'Malley , I did many missions and always survived, and returned safe !" But O'Malley remembers her,"But in Iraq I saved your ass often!" And she replied to him,"And I appreciate that!" O'Malley continues,"Kate, I know you since we were kids and never left your side!" But Kate interrupts him very upset,"O'Malley I know what is wrong with, I believe in my adolescence had a passion for you, it is natural! You were an attractive boy, as you are today but the love of teenagers passed, and now I am an adult woman! "O'Malley commented,"Kate ..." But it was stopped,"Let me finish! You still in love with me, but I feel nothing for you, you are my friend and I want you by my side if problems arise, or just to support me when I am sad, and I emphasize: Just a friend! "

O'Malley is speechless,"But ..." She says to him,"Before the mission to Colombia you kissed me with all your fire and passion and I have to confess that was good, but a relationship between the two of us would never work!

Please don't let your love for me not spoil this friendship that lasts for many years! "O'Malley looks to his friend and go to his seat to think about what she had said, after all she is the love of his life but that is not matched, and he knew it.

####

The plane take off in the proper time, Kate falls asleep and the other military are reading, playing and telling jokes. Outside the plane is followed by the Decepticons and the Autobots who were on board Skylings,"Optimus is something that is worrying you?" The Autobot leader replied,"No, Springer, we have to examine the forest if we don't want unpleasant surprises!" Perceptor spoke,"There is nothing serious in the Colombian jungle Optimus, I analysed the data that the humans gave to us and in fact no offers any dangers to us, but we must be very careful with the possible failures in our system, due the humidity who would damaged our engines! "Optimus is concerned with the scientist's words,"Really Perceptor !" The scientist look at the Autobot leader, which is very worried and at the same time very curious,"Yes... and I could test some of my inventions, the jungle is the ideal place to test them!" Optimus saw their face of happiness and like a good leader he is, give to him total permission,"Ok, Perceptor, you have total freedom to do that... test your inventions!"

Ultra Magnus is very concerned, after all this is a important battle, then approaches from Optimus and expresses his problem, besides he's a veteran soldier,"Optimus, you have to be careful, the Quints are tricky!" The Autobot noticed Magnus's expression,"I know my friend, and that worried me, as well the Decepticons!" Magnus sighs, making a point,"Galvatron isn't fool at the point to break this truces with you and the humans, unless we are useful for him... he will do nothing against us for now, he don't see any honour to break alliances or promises because of the Quints!" Optimus has to agree with Magnus after all he's right, and must to watch the Decepticons carefully, to prevent a possible betrayal,"I understand Magnus, we have to stay alert!" But he have his doubts, and Magnus starts,"Right my friend, and the combat?" The Autobot leader answers at the veteran, who is continue apprehensive,"That isn't concern me, my friend, our humans allies will give us a precious help, besides we have Sergeant Malloy, who is an excellent strategist and a good fighter, and not to speak, she spoke fluently the Latino Americans languages!" Magnus is very satisfied to hear such words, from Prime, and reflects that to his friend and Leader,"You are right, with her the things will be ok!" Optimus smiled, Hot Rod spoke highly of Sergeant Malloy, mainly about her work, and he liked a lot of the human female, has a good sense of humour, and is a good soldier,"Her team will guide us through the jungle, that surrounds the gang and their allies hiding, the Quints."

Kup is aware of all conversation and started, with his habitual stuff,"You know younglings, the humans will give them much to do ... reminds me one time when ..." They look at the old warrior,"Kup not need your stories of the war!" He sighs looking for two,"It was to cheer the guys, Head!" Optimus speaks only to the old warrior,"Do what you want! "Kup sits in a chair starting tell his war stories that the Dinobots love to hear.

In the military aircraft all continue to enjoy the flight, especially Kate who sleep, but she's thinking about what had said earlier to her friend, she was very direct with him, but had to be, to see if O'Malley let her alone, and forget the issue. She knew that would never work, always knew that his dream is to marry her and have children, and she smiled during sleep, being noticed by Apone who is intrigued with it, until it comes to the conclusion that she is having a dream about something who likes.

Apone is very surprised due Kate's action, she left her studies at College to join the US Army to fight against the enemies of peace and freedom of People around the free world, he met her on the war in Afghanistan and was with her on Iraq, passing through many things, losing good friends in combat, he had luck in surviving along with her, but Kate has always been a hard-ass and never bowed to anyone not even in the last mission she had inside of USA, which was to prevent the Decepticons causing a large earthquake in the St. Andreas fault in California.

Due that they would lose their lives, but she give back to the situation, for her he is a true friend who gave his shirt to help,he knows if someone mess with her things can get very ugly.

####

Hours after the plane landed in a Colombian airfield and all were received by the Colombian military which are already aware of the Autobot and Decepticons arrival , all the staff went to a meeting room improvised (in the hangar), where they met and the reunion took about 2 hours and in that time strategies were discussed and then all came to a consensus with a proper strategy for that type of situation, but all the material was discharged from the military plane.  
When the reunion ends all left the hangar Kate sees O'Malley and came to him,"O'Malley ..." He smiles at her,"Are you ready to fight? "She answered,"Yes I am O'Malley!" Then she hear a sigh from him and apologizes to her,"I have been a fool Kate!" She is astonished at what had just heard and asks,"Why are you telling me that O'Malley?" He is justified,"To be a fool with you, I apologize Kate!" She looks at him with a loving gaze,"You know when a man is in love, do things who never dreamed to do! Are you following your heart no more no less! Sorry if I was tough with you!"

O'Malley nod saying,"Kate ... I was saying, I am a fool and I have no right in messing with your particular life, I should let you in peace, you are a free woman!

Damn I'm being too possessive and I apologize!" She sees repentance in his eyes and said smiling,"Okay I accept your apology!" He extends his hand to her,"Friends?" She squeezes his hand,"Nothing would make me happier O'Malley!" They are looking for each other, and he smiles,"Thanks Kate!" Saying that, the two friends embraced and Cyclonus watched all the scene.

The time for the departure to the forest came, and the humans were walking with the equipment on their backs together with their weapons, and machetes to remove the vegetation, the whole journey is done without troubles of more than a few occasional drops because the ground is very slippery.

They camped in high places during night, they had to stay away from predators, the soldiers were being followed by transformers of both factions. The whole journey took several days and when they reached the place marked, they camp among the trees, then discuss strategies that were discussed days before, and what positions they should take.

####

The bandits are in the caves to see the spoils and a Quintesson are watching the human allies,"I see that all of you are ready!" One of the bandits, Ramirez answered,"Yes we are ready, but I am examine these things we have acquired thanks to you!" The Quint rub the tentacles with malice,"Very good human, at least both of us did a good profit!" The other is offended by this appointment and reminded him,"My name is Ramirez, don't forget! The formula we have is very efficient, as well as weapons! Our businesses are going well! "The Quintesson advises,"I suggest you maintain your vigilance, because according to my sources a contingent of humans troops as well transformers are coming!" The other is unfaithful, but not shows,"Listen here Five Faces, this base is impervious, no one dares to come here, or they are made into pieces!" The Quint is concerned,"Um ... you have to be careful!" The other says with a grin ,"With the weapons we have, will be chicken soup!" The other rub the tentacles of happiness, with malice,"Good, good human!" The Quintesson leaves the cave, going to their ship monitor the humans who are inside, they fear an attack or perhaps a betrayal.

####

Outside all rest from the arduous journey, but are in positions that were destined to watch the place, reports are sent regularly, thanks to Blaster who is dealing to make a barrier so that the communications were not detected.

The data are released at the end of an arduous week of monitoring it was decided to attack the bandits without notice, Kate's squad infiltrates into the cave without give notice, and the killing begins, one by one all were dead or made prisoners, but something happens, someone had given the alarm and the clash took place, the transformers of both factions were helping the humans that are in clear disadvantage, since Sharckticons nearby, Cyclonus starts to destroy them and Kate is at his side to kill the bandits, who crosses her path, the Mech notices her eyes every time she kill a bad guy. Kate feels pleasure in doing so, since they are enemies of freedom and the good, just wanting to destroy their peers, she demonstrates the skill that is well known for... but didn't saw a pillar fall, and O'Malley saw it shouting,"Look out Kate!" And push her to safety, leaving him under the rubble, and when Cyclonus and Kate look, both rushed to his side,"Oh O'Malley, should not have done it!" The other answered smiling, with blood on his mouth,"But I did ... I always ... Kate ..." Kate says it only with the tears in her eyes, shushed him,"Shhh ... Shhh, do not tire yourself!" The fallen soldier talks while giving her a hand,"Kate ... let me continue! ... I love you... and I want you to be... the mother ... of my children! "And he goes, and caressed her face and hair,"Oh ... my ... God ... I never thought you were so beautiful!"

He died to give her a hand and smiling, Kate with tears in her eyes communicates with the base,"We have a mortal victim boys, a pillar fell in top of him!" On the other side of the comlink she hears,"_Roger Sgt. Malloy, give us the coordinates of the place! "_She answered,"Right on!" Then she gave the details and tell them,"Warn the others, that we are in danger, we do not know whether live or the bandits are well armed and hiding in the forest!" She heard again,"_Roger, we will take the proper precautions Sgt. Malloy! _"She answered,"Understood bear arms but on the double!" They confirmed,_"Roger, we will take you from there!"_ She answered,"Roger basis!" Then Kate look at O'Malley's body and suddenly gets an anger inside her, and starts punching the cave wall, Cyclonus not understand the emotions that emanate from the female, then decides to stop her actions, then grab her, putting it at his eyes level,"Calm down ... female, punching that wall will not bring your friend back!" She replied her with tears on their eyes,"He was my friend! let me go before you suffer! "

Cyclonus had to put her down, then she grabbed the gun and her fighting knife and see bandits , then a real massacre starts, Kate kills them without any remorse, she shoot them down or opened their throats with the knife, then sees the Quintesson who is among them, she throw her knife hitting the Quint in full,"You Five Faces… I blame you for all this ... this situation and now you die at my hands!" Apone is nearby and prevent Kate from committing a serious error,"Don't do it Malloy!" She is with eyes full of hatred and anger,"Why Apone? Why, it was because of him O'Malley lost his life! "Apone replies,"This will not bring him back, and if you do ... will be like him! Hey... where is the gentle and friendly girl I know? "She answered full of wrath,"That just over Apone!" He looks at her with complacent eye,"Wrong! Let the five faces ... the Autobots and the Decepticons to deal with it, he will be tried and punished for his crimes! Stop this carnage! "

Kate was quieting, shortly after the helicopter arrived, and some soldiers take the body of the fallen soldier and only Kate says,"I will blow the underground base, so that everything will be buried, including weapons and drugs!" Then she puts dynamite in place warning,"Get out of here and take this miserable of my way!" The other replied,"Right Sgt. Malloy! "And all went away, everything is set, leaving Kate to run away, all the place is blowing down, not leaving anything, Cyclonus look to Apone, saying:

"Your companion has gone insane! I never saw something, a massacre so ... "Apone ends,  
"... Perfect?" Cyclonus continues,"Yes ... human, never thought she would be able to do that!" Apone sighs,"She is very capable, believe me, is a soldier who was trained to kill, and always succeeded in their missions and it is not the first time she lost someone in battle!" Cyclonus looks at Kate who is far and waiting for the helicopter,"That human ..." He told the mech,"They were friends since kids, and she had a great esteem for him, being very close, and it is very painful to lose a long time friend, had never seen the hatred with both my eyes ... see what she did!" Cyclonus nod and look for all the smoke and rubble in the distance,"Yes I noticed!" Apone orders,"Guys... Sgt. Malloy is there, we get it! "Soon Kate is among them.  
All returned to the Colombian base.

* * *

The mission started , but Kate lost a good friend, and when that happend she started to be insane... full of hatred...

a perfect killing machine!

The Quints feel her wrath... and Cyclonus never saw a total carnage made for a single human... a female!

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	7. Safe

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

* * *

___Rated M for safety..._

_Hi, my friends this is a sequel from Missions, i started write it a long time ago, and I hope you like it._

_To write this story I had to made some research about the army to try discover how long takes to training new soldiers on USA, and of course I have to ask some questions to my father who has on the army and on a war, who happened a long time ago at the Portuguese Colonial War (1961/1974) the History of my country referred that as Overseas War._

_He told me everything about the army life, the promotions and other informations, who helped me a lot to write this story!_

_This chapter was very hard to write, and I had to made some changes... I need to do it... to give more suspanse enjoy folks!  
_

_Have a nice reading my friends!_

* * *

**Safe…**

Make a week since Kate returned from Colombia, and the routine returned to normal, but not for her, is mourning the death of her friend, feeling guilty for what had happened, friends say the opposite but she don't changed her mind, even the base commander noticed and decides have a talk with her due of what happened a week ago,"I know Kate, but you should not blame yourself for his death! O'Malley saw you were in danger, and therefore acted, would do the same Sgt. Malloy or not? "Kate sighs dismayed,"I think you are right, my Commander, but one thing I tell you... he was my friend!" The commander looks at Kate who remains crestfallen and decide something for it to recover its soul, after all is about one week since the return from Colombia, then decide something and communicate that to her,"Sgt. Malloy you will have some days, have some rest...you will have 15 days to rest and reflect a little.

Kate, when you got back I want you to be in a good shape! In other words I want you ready for work, understood? "Kate looks at her commander sighing,"As you wish commander!" The other says it only in very serious tone,"You are dismissed Sergeant Malloy!" Kate went out there going towards her office where finished the paperwork, 1 hour later, go home and rest the rest of the day.

Next morning, she grab her things and goes to Texas, but the train took several hours, when she arrives, the cousins are waiting for her, when they saw her expression,"Good grief Kate, but what happened to you?" She answers,"Just tired, I had lots of work !" But Kevin is full of doubts, then ask her,"How was the mission?" Kate says with a sad expression,"It was good cousin, just want to rest now, because I am tired of this trip!" He did not speak anything to not cause more damage, she have problems to dealing with, then all were in the house , she goes to her room and went to the window watching the mountain landscape (not much).

####

In Charr Cyclonus continues with its tasks, but something is bothering him, the image of Kate slaying all the human who crossed her path, all as a result of the O'Malley death , after all had never seen such a massacre caused by a single person, even over a female. He loves that human and never gave anyone to understand, or something could happen to her because of his feelings, but must gain the courage to say what he feel, then decides to go to Earth. He does not know where Kate is and begins to spy on the communications and finally discovers where Kate is, and recognize the place where she is, on that farm where he had piked her make 3 weeks.

Not suspecting a thing Kate is mounted on her favourite horse in the meadow , which is called Blackshadow, she speaks with him, and the horse seems to understand, but Kate pet it, but for her cousins is unusual, but it comes out there going for the lake where she usually comes with her cousins during the summer.

She is there throwing stones. Since O'Malley died she didn't throw a tear, and that is consuming her inside.  
While absorbed in thoughts begin to hear in the distance a deafening noise, look at the horizon see a very familiar shape, Cyclonus... then when he approaches she step away a little more her horse, Blackshadow who is scared but she calms him, then saw the Cybertronian Jet transforms in robot mode, and listen,"Greetings Sgt. Malloy! "She answered,"Hello ..." Cyclonus sees that she is not well, very unusual for the human female , always known her as a good fighter and always well prepared, and don't fear anything or anyone, not even him, then listen,"What are you doing here robot? Is there anything else that has not been done? "Cyclonus look at it,"No ... I just came here to do some stuff!" That was not a credible response from him, but Kate didn't realize this, it is very sad, but if she is well... noticed beyond doubt, and that is Cyclonus luck.

The mech see her that it is very quiet looking for the horizon, sitting with her legs on her chest and embraced them and what intrigues him, and look at her figure,"Sgt. Malloy I came here to investigate ... "She looks at him,"But what you want, does not see that I have many problems ? What do you saw to get here and upset me?! Why you don't leave me alone!? "Cyclonus look at it,"You are an excellent soldier,human and I see you aren't well!" She is furious and shouted to him,"But what to do with that, robot? Take care of your business, or take a hike, got it!? Leave me alone, ass face, "Cyclonus go out there, but it's close by to observe the progress of things.

It is Evening, and Kate is dinning with her uncles on the living room,"So how was your day in the meadow?" She answered with a forced smile,"It was very relaxing uncle!" Kate finished the meal, and left the table, her uncles look at her very surprised,"Kate you already leave the table? You didn't eat the dessert! "Kate looks at the dish that has a slice of cake,"I am not hungry uncle, I need to go in a walk to put my ideas in order!" The uncles looked at one another, then Kate who is already on the street.

Kate went on foot, going for a walk through the meadows, but is very dark, and she only has a flash light to see the way, continues to walk without realizing what is being watched by someone who is worried about her but also feels attracted, but rather wait for the right time, on the other hand Kate sits against the trunk of a big Oak, then watches the stars while drinks her water, she saw a strange star, and smiles.  
She didn't heard the news, a big thunderstorm is directed to Texas, although is a very rare happening. When she feel the first drop of rain, she left the tree, going towards her uncle's home.

Meanwhile at home,"Diane ...Kate is out, and not know that there is a big thunderstorm on this area!" She looks at her husband very worried, their niece didn't know if she can get in time, and expressed it to her husband,"Paul we must act immediately, otherwise it may happen something bad with her!" Paul grabbed a raincoat,"This will be a long night baby, look at the rain and the thunders, they are getting worst!" Diane looks at the window, seeing that is getting worse and both fear the worst. They remember that a long time, the river overflowed, and the damages and the loss of lives were terrible.

In the river,"Oh my God ... this is ..." Suddenly Kate falls going towards the river that flowed nearby, she struggles to remain afloat in water, but without success, then the worst happened, she lost her strength and slump to unconsciousness going to the depths of the river. All seemed lost when something pulled her out, Cyclonus who was nearby, and when he saw her, rushed to help and now Kate is in relative safety inside of him.

####

The storm continues its passage, is very strong and her uncles come back from searching for Kate, the rain was accompanied by wind and lightning and everything together causes immense damage.

On the next day several farmers could see all the damages, several heads of cattle were dead, trees and electric poles broken,landslides and some flooding.

Her uncles searched for Kate for several hours, without success, they thought the worst, but exists hope, the local authorities labelled her as a missing person, Paul knows that she can be in a safe place, he feel it in his heart.

Barely suspect ,that she is in a cave nearby and safe.

####

Kate sleeps, and didn't noticed where she was, her mind wanders,_"I died and went to hell?"_ Then begin to awaken seeing that is dry and sheltered, then heard behind,"Glad you awake Sgt. Malloy! "She turns up seeing Cyclonus and is very surprised by its action despite her rudeness and disrespect towards him  
"Did you save me?" The mech nod,"Yes I did, you were in trouble, could not let you die!" She removes her hair looking at him, and the mech do a very interesting question,"But what was doing out there?" She looks back at him surprised, but it says,"I was taking a bit of fresh air, and put my thoughts in order!" But Cyclonus is not satisfied with her answer, and without being aware perform a scan on her, noticing she wasn't well and very unstable, but listen,"I didn't count with this storm, when I left the house the sky was completely starred, and I love to watch the stars ... remind me ... O'Malley!"

Barely said the friend's name , tears started coming out of the eyes, and she can not endure more and starts to cry compulsively and Cyclonus look at it and decided to do something very unusual, shrinks using a machine, the Transmater Beam, he stolen to Perceptor eons ago, and later was modified for other purposes including this one.

In order to be in her size he decided do that, then wrapped her in his arms, and she embraced Cyclonus, crying hard, she cried for 30 minutes,then at the end, "Thank you, I needed that!" The mech look at her blue green eyes, and put away her hair from her face, and clean her tears with his thumb,"I would be happy ... Kate!" Then he try gain some courage, in talking with her,"You know I want to tell you something ..." She interrupted him,"Cyclonus ...what is bothering you so much?" He looks at her putting his hand in her face,"Kate ... you are so beautiful, loyal and have the same thoughts as I related to fight ... and I admire that in you, and every time I see you... by the Matrix ... I do not know how I say this to you!" Kate caressed his face, feeling each mark, each scar of battle, and he passes the thumb on her silky lips, but loose this courage to say, but in his head , saw a image of both kissing passionately, but try to put away that image, he was to act like a friend not a lover, perhaps later,"Never mind female, I need to know... why..." Kate look at him wondering,"You didn't finish your words, the cat eat your tongue, or you are hiding something from me?!"

Cyclonus look at Kate, and saw her eyes with some tears, and made a question, about her deceased friend, the Captain O'Malley,"Were you knew that human, the captain O'Malley?" She sighs,"Is a old story, Cyclonus, is very hard to me tell you!" He look at her and embraced her, give it some support, and encourage her tell the story,"Tell me Sergeant Malloy, I need to know!" Kate sit on the soil and followed suit by Cyclonus, and she start,"He lived at the same neighbourhood as I, we were children when we met for the first time, I was 6 and he was 7 years old, it was very odd you know? Later we went to the elementary school, until I went to the college, and he went to the army, later I follow his steps!" Cyclonus is very surprised, then continue listening her,"You know, he was a good friend, and when I was an teenager had a big crush on him, Wow... he was a good kisser, and was the first to... well you know, what I am meaning. But that phase passed and we grown up!"

Cyclonus question her,"Why you say that Sergeant?" She look him on it's optics,"Well, when we were teenagers the things are more... I don't have word to describe it, Cyclonus, our passions are more flammable, but we have to follow our path, that's all, but he never forgot that!" Cyclonus look at that human who is so fragile, but yet very strong capable to face the worst fears, and embraced it more, Kate tell him,"You know Cyclonus, like I said before, he never forget our passion, and that becomes an obsession, and he try to start a new relationship with me, and I always denied that to him! When he dies, I felt the world end, because I loved him as a friend not a lover!"

And Kate hugged Cyclonus,"Dammit, why he had to die... he had so much to give and to share, Why my God! A piece of me was ripped... why!" Cyclonus ask her again,"He always helped you?" She laugh,"Oh yes, he saved my life on several occasions, on Iraq and Afghanistan and on that mission, and due that he lost his life!" She cry a little and Cyclonus caressed her back, and feel some scars,"I... didn't know you had battle scars!" She look at him,"I have more scars, Cyclonus, some of them were made on several missions, and on a war, I almost lose my life! But I have one, the biggest scar you ever seen!" He was curious,"Were is that?" She pointed to her chest,"On my heart Cyclonus, and it's still open, and the time will cure it!" Cyclonus nodded, without noticing, Kate asleep very tired with her head in Cyclonus chest, but some words escaped from her lips,"Thanks for helping Cyclonus, you are a Decepticon, but you have a golden heart!" Cyclonus remained in silence letting her sleeping, but embraced to get her warm, that until the next day.

Outside, Paul and the others farmers are doing a beat throughout the region to see if they can find some clues of her presence but do not know that she is very close to them. In the home of her aunt, Diane continues desperate and is sitting on the couch waiting for news.

* * *

Kate had lucky you know... she was saved by Cyclonus, in two ways... her life and her mental sanity!

My friends like i said earlier this chapter was very hard to write, describing how to die a person is hard.

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	8. A sad occasion

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

* * *

___Rated M for safety..._

_Hi, my friends this is a sequel from Missions, I started write it a long time ago, and I hope you like it._

_To write this story I had to made some research about the army to try discover how long takes to training new soldiers on USA, and of course I have to ask some questions to my father who has on the army and on a war, who happened a long time ago at the Portuguese Colonial War (1961/1974) the History of my country referred that as Overseas War._

_He told me everything about the army life, the promotions and other informations, who helped me a lot to write this story!_

_I hope you like of this chapter, so read and enjoy folks!_

* * *

**A sad occasion.**

Both continue to relax, but Kate awake surprised, because she heard noises in the distance,"Cyclonus they are searching for me!" He connects the radar and immediately detects the humans in question, but Kate fix her cloths,"I have to meet them!" Cyclonus look at Kate and makes her a suggestion,"Kate I can meet them with you on my hands, then all of them will see that I saved you!" Kate fully endorses Cyclonus idea,"Well I have to agree with you, my friend!" Cyclonus is stunned why she agrees with him, he want to know, and then he heard,"After this is solved I will contact you, and have a nice talk, what do you think?" Cyclonus put a hand in her face and caressed it to give her some support,"Yes I agree, be careful!" She looks at the mech,"You know... I start to like you as a good friend, a good one!" Cyclonus is very happy when heard that from her.

Both resolve to put his plan in motion, it increases its size and Kate goes to his hand, then left to suit the other. It was only a matter of time until, found the humans , when they saw the mech they showed the "weapons" they have,"Stop robot, what are you doing here?" As planned Cyclonus look at them," I Saved this human from a certain death!" And opens the hand, the scouts saw Kate conscious and very well, and tell her uncle, who saw Kate and hugs her,"Kate I was so worried!" She just tells to the uncle while embraces him,,"When I fell to the river, this robot saved me from certain death, tried to wake me up!" Paul looks at Cyclonus,"I am in debt to you ,robot!" Pretending that he was getting bored says,"Yes ... yes ... to the next time, will not be so lucky human, understood?"Paul nods, "Of course."Then leaves the humans,going to another place nearby watching the progress of the action.

Hours later Kate is sleeping and Paul says to his wife,"Kate is very strange, is not the same since two weeks ago!" She looks at her husband, sits at the table drinking some black tea,"I agree with you, she is very depressed, something happened in that mission and doesn't tell anything, must have been something very painful, if you understand me!" Paul looks at his wife very surprised with what he have heard,"You sure?" She nod,"You can be sure, I would never wrong about these things, and when it is time will tell us!" He crosses his arms very thoughtful, but look at the woman,"Since she arrived here yesterday, never made the usual things, spends hours looking at the horizon sitting on the porch and always crestfallen, but I need to find out, baby!"

The conversation is interrupted by the cousins,"She's alright, Mom, Dad?" He reassured them,"Relax, she is well, now your cousin needs to relax, she had a hard night!" The cousins understood and left her alone. One thing they didn't know, Kate woke up and heard it all while she is toward to the kitchen, then appears and when the others saw her,"We didn't noticed you!" She smiles,"No problem, but I think I owe you an explanation for my behaviour " Then they do not understand anything, but they look to each other amazed, Kate continues,"I lost a friend on that mission , we were very close, he saved my life ... sacrificing his!" They were amazed with what thy heard, both continues listening her,"He was caught by a falling pillar ... I saw him die, but told me things I never dreamed heard from him, and that marked me too!" Diane hugged her very happy by Kate be alive, "I'm proud of you Kate!" Paul just tells her tenderly,"You were a very strong in..." Kate cut his sentence,"Uncle now I am relieved ... I need to ride a little!" Saying that holds a saddle and go towards the stable, smiling for the uncles who meanwhile had followed her to the stable ,"Stay quiet, the weather is fine, I just want to relax a bit!"

After that she goes out towards her favourite place and Cyclonus is there awaiting for Kate when he sees her,"Kate how do you feel?" She looks at the Mech much relieved,"Rested!" She starts to laugh to Cyclonus, saying,"You act very well yesterday ... ... ... Ahahahahah very convincing when you were talking to my uncle, you give for the theatre you are really good, dude!" And she continues to laugh, then Cyclonus took her putting it on his shoulder, he is on his normal size, then she touches his face and hear it,"I had to be, I do not want to be discovered... I mean our friendship, not even my leader Galvatron!" She looks at him, smiling,"Since I chatted with my uncles, I am more relieved ... but now I want spend these days, well I have about 13 days to have some fun!" Both enjoyed the company of each other until evening.

####

The vacation days are very fast, and Kate is more relaxed, ready for action, when O'Neill see her, is very pleased that Kate has a fresh mood,"You look very good Sgt. Malloy! How do you feel? "Kate do the usual salute smiling,"It's everything ok, Sir, I am ready to enter the service!" The commander delivered her some documents,"Here is the reports that the mission was a huge success, thanks to your intervention Sgt." She reads the documents in question and then look at her superior and comment,"It took two weeks to make this report?" He is a bit perplexed with Kate's comment but she continues, "Leave it! In in relation of the Autobot's prisoners,what happened to the Five Faces? "O'Neill delivered her another document,"You had to ask, but due to your psychological state wasn't possible to continue the questioning. So we did it while you were on vacation, Apone proceed with the interrogation , who did an excellent job!" She sighs of relief,"Uff ... at least that my commander!"

He looks at her again because there is something that is tormenting him,"Sgt. I am very concerned, make already several days, and I ask you a question. "Kate sees it's concern and shot him,"You can ask whatever you want!" So the question is:  
"When you were out, you noticed some changes on the weather?" Her expression changes immediately,"Yes Sir, first I noticed a strange star and then a big thunderstorm, I almost died! This storm it was very strange, and the thunders, they were terrible ... and in Texas these phenomena are rare! But why ask? "He explains,"Let's say I have the slight feeling that the Autobots will ask our help very soon!" She ponders,"Um perhaps, not only them, but the Decepticons also.

This weather don't smell good,it intrigues me!" O'Neill is worried about that ,"I have a bad feeling on this, and it looks and I am not kidding!" She looks him directly in the eye, almost eating him alive, and chide him,"I believe in you, my commander must think I'm kidding with, but like you I also have, and is natural! Who is on the battlefield knows, but sorry in saying this, but my feelings are more powerful because I am a woman!" Saying that smirks leaving O'Neill stunned, he beats her affectionately on the shoulder,"Woha, you don't play in service Sgt." She advises him to,"Listen your feelings ... go talk to the Autobots and tell them everything about these strange phenomena that are caused around all the planet, then tell me ok?

My Commander ,there is something that will threaten us, something very serious and this is not work for ordinary human like us! "He looks at Kate sighing and thanking the same time,"I will do what you say Sgt." She does her usual greeting saying farewell to him,"I hope Sir!" And left the office, dealing with the rest of the paperwork from the previous mission.

####

At night she is at home and is reading a book, but is interrupted by Cyclonus's engine, that called her attention in looking to the jet transforming in robot mode, Cyclonus shrink thanks to the Transmater Beam, then he greets her, Kate invites him to enter, but when the mech saw Kate's expression,"What happened Sergeant why do you call me, something happened?" She sits on the couch crossing the legs,"Yes Cyclonus, and I have to tell you!" He is looking at her, wondering why she called him,"Tell me what worries you so much, I want know what is happening!" She give a deep breath and begins speaking,"I'm worried about something, which may modify our existence forever!" Cyclonus is puzzled, but still hear it,"When I returned to my base my commander and as usual, he reports to me what had happened in my absence, so far so good, until he asked a question!" Cyclonus sits beside her and takes her hand ,"Tell me female." She breathes again,"He asked me if there was a meteorological phenomenon, and I said yes ... that storm in Texas and a strange star!" And he asks,"What!? The Storm who almost terminated you?" She expressed her concern:

"Cyclonus this time was not the work by chance, there's something unnatural ... and that does not fit well.

O'Neill said to me, that was strange phenomena around the world, and have not stopped to occur, and that don't smell good!

My Commander will talk with the Autobots, to do a depth investigation of these strange phenomena, this may be the beginning of the end of life as we know if something is not done quickly Cyclonus.

I'm so scared! I am count on you to tell what I said to your leader Galvatron, I am telling you this as a friend, nothing more "The mech embraces it tenderly, and reassures her,"You know ... I will talk to Galvatron about this, I can assure you that!" But Kate tell him, "And other thing, don't call me female, my name is Kate."

He smiled and embraces her, which is interrupted by the ringing of the phone, her expression changed again, due what she had just heard,"W...what?! Father... uncle John is getting worst? Oh my God." Her father remains on the other side,"_Daughter, you know that your uncle has the days counted, and that will leave us soon!" _Kate looks at Cyclonus, but continues to listen the father,_"Daughter he was explicit about that, he wants your presence tomorrow, wants to see you before he leave us!_" Kate sits on the couch closing her eyes and answered depressed,father you can count on me, I will go to the hospital see him!" Her father is relieved in listen her, and shows that on the phone because he knows that Kate never denied anything about the family, especially those most loved, soon she disconnect the phone and Kate is still very sad and depressed.

Cyclonus in a space of 5 minutes saw her change expressions several times and is close to her, Kate has her back turned to Cyclonus, he put both hands on her shoulders,"Kate ... look at me, I am your friend, a Decepticon, but your friend, so talk to me ok?" She looks at him with a tear in her eye,"Cyclonus ... a uncle of mine, want to see me before he dies!" He never see Kate worried about, unless her friends , then embraces her trying to comfort her at that moment, caress her head, and put Kate against his strong chest and Kate close her eyes allowing his gesture, then asks him,"Cyclonus can you come with me to see this uncle?" He caressed her silky hair,"Yes i will go with you!" She looks at him outlining a small smile,"Thanks Cyclonus, this means a lot to me!" The two remained there until a little more, until be time to go to bed.

####

Kate wake up early, take a shower, and dressed, then take the breakfast and Cyclonus is with her, finally goes to the street where he increase in size and transforms, then she embarks and go to the hospital see her uncle, who waits for Kate's visit.

One hour later she is beside him, but Cyclonus is hiding out, not to scare people,"Uncle John I'm here, as you asked me!" With a very low voice he says,"Thanks Kate ...for coming!" She presses his hand kissing it,"My uncle don't tire yourself, you need to be in shape!" He puts his hand on her face,"My niece, I never realized you were ... so beautiful, and very brave ... I am very proud of you!" Kate looks a lot to him, and throws a tear, and John realizes that,"Kate ... don't want you stay sad for me, just want you to celebrate ... my life ... you have ...to remember ... as I was before . please stay well! Do it for me ... for you ... and niece! I see that you become strong and able ... to ... thrashing half world! "She continued to grab his hand,"Uncle not tire yourself please, you must save your strength!" He put a finger on her lips silencing her, then tells her with a smile,"When you come in a mission ... kick their arses for me!" She smiles,"Relax uncle ... I will do it!" John, says looking at the window,"Kate that light there... is so beautiful!"

She doesn't see anything, but when looks at the uncle see that he smiled and then to the monitor, John dies happy to have his niece at his side, with a tear in the eye whispers to him,"We will see you again Uncle John!" Soon after came the doctors and her aunt, who embraced and thanked her,"Thank you, your uncle left this world very happy!" Kate with tears in her eyes tells to her aunt," Aunt I always loved the uncle, has always been an exemplary person, never forget that!" Saying that hugged her again, when everything ended, go out from there going with Cyclonus , when he sees her expression,"Kate ... what happened? It seems that ... "She hug him,"... My uncle has just passed away moments ago!" And starts to cry compulsively, Cyclonus embraces her tenderly trying to console her, because it is a large loss. The Decepticon caress her head feeling her soft and aromatic hair, Kate calm down moments after,"Thank you ... Cyclonus, I only want to go home and tell the base that doesn't come tomorrow, the funeral of my uncle is tomorrow!"

Cyclonus increases size, and transforms soon after, and Kate embarked. Instead of taking her home was towards a deserted beach, Cyclonus wants to console Kate and to do that bring her to a place to see the stars and for a moment forget the things that are happening to him, because he knows that Kate has gone through very difficult moments, like the deaths of people who were very important to her, on the way back Kate falls asleep so tired.  
The next day Kate is at home until be hours to begin the Uncle's funeral who is after lunch, and Cyclonus goes to give her strength, because the funeral is a very difficult time for everyone, but especially for her aunt. When the Mass ended the body fell to earth and everyone threw flowers and then went away, Kate is devastated and Cyclonus is next to her giving her the strength to endure everything. After that looks to her,"How you feeling?" Kate looks at him,"Thank you for everything, you are a truly friend, your support is very important, to me!" Cyclonus look at it and caress her face,"I will always by your side for everything!" She looks in his eyes smiling,"Thank you Cyclonus!You are more human than the people I known so well." They went away going towards the house, and later Cyclonus goes to Charr to tell the news about the strange things who are happening on Earth, and Kate needs to rest, the next day has to go to work on, trying to figure out what is going on with the strange weather phenomena, which would give much to do in the future.

* * *

Is very hard when we lost someone we loved... And Kate loved her uncle John!

Cyclonus continue love her... and yet don't said anything to her... so he try to stay with her supported her on this probation, and love her in secret!

Despite Cyclonus be a transformer, he is more human than the Humans.

Recently I lost a friend, who passed away last month, is very hard.

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	9. Misgivings

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

* * *

___Rated M for safety..._

_Hi, my friends this is a sequel from Missions, I started write it a long time ago, and I hope you like it._

_To write this story I had to made some research about the army to try discover how long takes to training new soldiers on USA, and of course I have to ask some questions to my father who has on the army and on a war, who happened a long time ago at the Portuguese Colonial War (1961/1974) the History of my country referred that as Overseas War._

_He told me everything about the army life, the promotions and other informations, who helped me a lot to write this story!_

_Well... let's go to another chapter my friends, enjoy and have fun!_

_Beware... a strange menace is coming... So run for your lives!_

* * *

**Misgivings.**

Cyclonus back to Charr to join with his comrades, he had a serious talk with Scourge, something is worrying him, it was about what Kate had said hours before, and decides talk with his friend about his feelings for Kate. Furthermore Galvatron also wants to talk to him, suspicious that he goes to prepare something, and Scourge has to advise Cyclonus about that, but first heard him, and try advise about how to do when he and Kate are together in the next is very worried, if Galvatron discovers, Kate will be dead.

After the conversation he had with Scourge, Cyclonus go towards Galvatron's throne room, where he waiting,"What you want from me my Liege?" He saw Galvatron's mood, what is happening he even points his fusion canon at him,"I want to explain your absences Cyclonus, you lied!" He is surprised with Galvatron's action, he didn't do nothing against him, his absence perhaps? He has to solve this issue, fast,"But what is wrong with you Galvatron, at point you suspected of me?" Galvatron hit him on his face, Cyclonus felt the pain, he don't deserve this,"Why you punch me?" Galvatron looks Cyclonus, his eyes are burning, perhaps something is trouble him,"You have to learn that you shouldn't leave the base without my permission!

I know you up to something against me, and I don't tolerate that among my men, I want explanations to your act!" Cyclonus looks very surprised to his leader. So Galvatron hit him, afraid of a possible treason,"What?! Never did nothing against you, never my liege!" Galvatron shot him,"You travel a lot to Earth Cyclonus and I want to know the reason!" A half truth is heard,"Yes I go to Earth, but not to betray you, but to investigate some strange occurrences.

Galvatron things are not great for the humans, and probably for us, I received a clue when I was at Earth, and it's very serious, due that I have to investigate this further! "Cyclonus see if he can divert Galvatron's attention to the strange phenomena, that is happening around the Earth , not for Kate.

If Galvatron knows, both are in big trouble, and Cyclonus do not want this, love Kate too much, he couldn't lose her friendship because of his leader, then breathed in relief when he hears Galvatron,"Very well Cyclonus, but how you plan to do?" Cyclonus replied crossing his arms,"Unfortunately, I need to continue my research!" Galvatron looks very suspicious, but orders,"Keep your monitor, on the other hand I have an eye on you and your moves!" Cyclonus replied with some worry,"Yes my Liege!" He left the throne room not so well, he fears for Kate,Scourge noticed something,"Cyclonus, how was it?" The mech looks at Scourge, and is afraid, he fears that Galvatron can do against him,"Fortunately not found anything yet ... but Galvatron mistrusts me, he think that I am preparing something against him , which is not true! He should suspect of Octane and the Stunticons, who want the leadership of the Decepticons, on the other hand I work hard for the Decepticon cause , nothing more Scourge! "Scourge is very thoughtful and Cyclonus is right,"Indeed you are right Cyclonus, but I do not know what is the reason he so suspicious of you, he don't need do that!" Cyclonus muttered,"You can believe in me Scourge and I have not said nothing related to Kate to Galvatron!" Scourge patted Cyclonus on his back,"You're welcome Cyclonus, to serve the friends?" Both were in their daily chores.

Furthermore Galvatron is in the throne room, summons Soundwave, who appears quickly, then asked with his monotonous voice,"What you want my leader?" Galvatron explained what happened," Soundwave, I have suspicions that Cyclonus goes up to something, I do not know what is!" Soundwave suggests,"And you want me to spy him ... well I will see what happens, Galvatron!" The Decepticon leader rub his hands with happiness , now he will find out what really is happening with his second in command, or what is happening behind his back,"When spying, do it discreetly, he can not know that we are watching him!" Galvatron hear the monotonous voice of Soundwave,"... As you command... Galvatron!" And the other listens the leader,"After that report to me what you found out, then I will take the necessary measures!" He sits on his throne while looks to Soundwave,"You are dismissed!" He comes out there and start monitoring his comrade , without any suspicion of Cyclonus.

####

Kate is on Earth and working very hard in the material who was provided to her, all related to the strange phenomena that are happening around the planet, she is accompanied by several meteorologists to study it all, and the news are not encouraging,"This is very bad, these pictures are very strange!" A soldier suddenly appeared with an envelope of photos in hand and delivered to Kate who examine everything, asking,"Where you find this?" The soldier replied breathless,"... NASA sent these photos to the Pentagon and to the other military forces ..." Kate looks better and sees the form of a planet, then exit from there going into the commander's office, who is stunned when he saw her there,"What is happening Sgt. Malloy? "She puts the photos on the table,"Examine this and tell me what do you see!" O'Neill grabs the photos and starts to check and listen,"NASA sent it this morning, are the latest satellite pictures!" O'Neill is astonished looking at the pictures,"Tell me that this is not our moon!" She nod,"No ... it isn't our moon, it seems to be a planet!" She just heard,"A planet?! It is too weird! "She answered,"I also think, but look at his colours, it's orange!"

The commander looks at her, still hearing,"I know who can investigate it better ... and we need all the help from, but we have to make sure!" The commander sits in the chair looking at the photos and then deliver them to Kate and says,"Continues to examine everything again, then we will contact the Autobots!" She went away back to the laboratory,"Guys examine this, these are pictures that the Pentagon sent us, I want to be sure of everything!" All who worked with Kate decided to examine everything as it should be, and it took a few more hours, Kate wants to know what it is, when is confirmed,"My suspicions were confirmed Sir, is a planet and it is directed here, it is more or less the size of our moon, so ... call the Autobots they are our only hope!" The commander agreed. The day was hard for Kate to return home tired and only wants to eat a snack and go to bed.

####

However Cyclonus is the path of the Earth, without knowing what is being followed by Soundwave, who makes his report to Galvatron. Hours after Cyclonus is at the door of Kate's house, when he realize that something is watching him, then see it is Soundwave and Cyclonus surprise him,"What are you doing here?" Soundwave does not want to research into danger, but Cyclonus is very persuasive and the other Decepticon begins to talk, everything about the mission to spying him, and that was ordered by Galvatron, who wants to discover what is happening, Cyclonus is angry but afraid for Kate, if Galvatron discovers it will be the end of their friendship and the possible death of Kate,"Soundwave, you don't betray me, can I have your word?" For a moment Soundwave is in absolute silence, but decided agree with Cyclonus, after all he is more wiser than Galvatron, and encourages the troops, Soundwave looks to him,"Okay ... I will not interfere with you and this female, but if she interfere with our cause, I will personally destroy her!" Cyclonus put him against a tree who is nearby,"You will not do nothing,understood? She is my friend and I will not let Galvatron cross it on our way! "

Soundwave notices that Cyclonus isn't joking around, he fears for his life,"Okay I don't harm her!" Cyclonus let him go,"Good, you know Soundwave I would never betray Galvatron and our cause, but I love that human female, so try not interfere, and don't say nothing to our Leader, understood?" Soundwave sighs,"It will be like as you ordered." The other Decepticon left Cyclonus going towards Charr.

Cyclonus is with Kate who is aware of everything that had happened some time before, and is very concerned, she embraces the mech who try to calm her.

####

In Charr...

"How?" Soundwave, tried tell everything, but is afraid to take a shot from Galvatron, and he continues to listen, Galvatron believed on Soundwave's story,"So Cyclonus come to spy on the Autobots and humans, without my knowledge?!" Rumble heard it too and tells Soundwave,"He is crazy!" The other Decepticon look at the cassecticon with a disapproval look and Rumble knows it has to be silent, then,"Galvatron it is good when our men have such initiatives, we must be prepared for any eventuality!" Galvatron shows him the barrel ,"How do you know Soundwave?" He didn't move one millimetre,Soundwave replied, unhesitatingly and without emotion," I Confronted him after I have finished collecting my evidence!" Galvatron low the cannon,"I want to see them!" Soundwave moves showing him the alleged evidence,"Satisfied chief?" Galvatron sits in his throne and says,"Cyclonus is fair to me, I should not doubt it, but if he commit something, I will destroy him personally!"

Soundwave made a bow and left his leader, when Scourge sees his buddy,"What happened to you Soundwave?" He explains everything a little worried, he doesn't know how will Scourge react,"I had to hide some things to Galvatron, related to Cyclonus, and I fear that if this is discovered, he will not be very satisfied!" Scourge look at the partner who begins to tell,"Cyclonus has a human female as a friend!" Scourge look at him and smiles,"I know, Cyclonus told me about it, surely remember the human in question! She has helped us combat the Quints! Soundwave remembers Kate and tells Scourge,"I remember, she held that worm! I remember very well! "Scourge-puts his hand on the shoulder quieting the friend,"Our leader will not know anything, so you have to due with your cassettes about this issue! Sergeant Malloy is a cool human." The other had to agree with the Sweep.

####

Cyclonus is on Earth at Kate's home,"Cyclonus ... you can not worry about me, what matters is being together, but if Galvatron found out ...I'll be ready to face the consequences!" Cyclonus replied to her,"It very brave from you Kate, but I do not want to lose your friendship to Galvatron!" Kate looks in his red eyes, holding his face,"I appreciate your concern that you got for me, but if need, I'll fight for our friendship!" Cyclonus is caressing her, then gives her a hug to give some support, he didn't tell that he loves her so much, he didn't had the courage to do that, but told her,"You are hard-ass, I think Galvatron will have to be careful with you Sergeant!" She said between laughs,"You know ... I think that too, ahahahah!The only thing I an do to him is kicking his arse,ahahahahahah!

When you return to Charr tell him,about of our discovery of this strange planet that is very close to Earth! The Decepticons and the Autobots are the only hope to save our planet! "He continued look at her and hold her hand,"You bet I will tell him!" She finally lay her head in his chest, and Cyclonus embraces it, while watching the stars.

* * *

Earth is in trouble folks, Kate and The commander O'Neill discovered a menace, in a shape of a planet!

She told to Cyclonus who love her so much and yet... didn't told her, but he try to demonstrate that to her, by giving his affection to her!

Why Galvatron mistrust of Cyclonus, he isn't a traitor!

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	10. A new threat

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

* * *

___Rated M for safety..._

_Hi, my friends this is a sequel from Missions, I started write it a long time ago, and I hope you like it._

_To write this story I had to made some research about the army to try discover how long takes to training new soldiers on USA, and of course I have to ask some questions to my father who has on the army and on a war, who happened a long time ago at the Portuguese Colonial War (1961/1974) the History of my country referred that as Overseas War._

_He told me everything about the army life, the promotions and other informations, who helped me a lot to write this story!_

_This chapter will reveal a real menace, and i hope you like!_

_Enjoy the reading my friends!_

* * *

**A new threat.**

Kate continues her work, investigating the strange planet, but this time with the Autobots, in particular with Perceptor, the Autobot scientist, then Kate looks at him,"So you know what this is , for sure?" Perceptor look at the girl, and spat to her about the real study, he want to know more about the strange planet, like Kate,"We have to study this more closely, I have to see what it is, but the problem is that we not have the means to get there, because Skylings is damaged and unable to fly for a few days!" Kate replies,"This is urgent ... the life on Earth is threatened by the influence of this strange planet!

We had received reports from Japan, an earthquake of 8.9 hit the country provoking a tsunami, destroying several coasts cities, the same hit Indonesia, and other countries from the Indian Ocean.

Here the Yellowstone park is suffering some earthquakes too, geologists are saying the caldera could erupt!" Perceptor is amazed, how a small planet can cause disaster around the globe? He has to study further, "Perceptor, Yellowstone is a super volcano, if erupts, things can be ugly!

We have to stop this small planet at all costs!" Optimus hear the conversation, getting worried," So if this super volcano erupts your kind will be extinct?" Kate try to explain, "The eruption will be massive, and can provoke a early ice age, millions will die, of starvation or by cold, but we will not go extinct. But will exist mass extinctions on other species.

Optimus, Mankind passed through several ice ages, and survived, the last one was about 20.000 years.

But exists the possibility of this planet hit ours, causing our extinction." When he heard the last part starts to get horrified,"This is quite worrying ... Skylings damaged and he is our only chance, but I have to make a decision, if we want save Earth." Kup is behind him putting his hand on the shoulder encouraging it,"My friend, you are the leader and don't forget that, sometimes there are difficult decisions to take, and often don't like the results who lead." Optimus heard the advice from the older Autobot, then reaches a decision, which may change the destination of all,"Autobots ... contact Galvatron, this is something we should discuss together,this is a threat who can change the destiny of us all !" Springer looks very surprised,"Is it wise?" Optimus replied,"I have to take risks if we want survive to this threat."

Springer was silent with that answer, and immediately contacted the Decepticons, Galvatron appeared on the screen,"What do you want Autobot?" Optimus appeared behind Springer:  
"Galvatron ... before you started to draw conclusions hear me first; we are under a new threat and I think you will not like to hear this, we need you to investigate what it is!" Galvatron replied in a tone of mockery,"You do not have the big bird called Skylings? Optimus answered him coldly,"Stop it Decepticon, Skylings was damaged in the last expedition on space! If it wasn't damaged, I excused asking for your help! "Galvatron puts his hand on the chin very concerned and weighs a little. Cyclonus appears next to him saying,"I think you should hear the Autobot, therefore I bring important information, which can trace our destination if we do nothing now, Galvatron!" The Decepticon leader looks at him and then at Optimus who is on screen," Galvatron, you reach to a decision?" The Decepticon leader replied,"Very well, we accept your proposal... for a while!" Optimus sighed relieved, thanks to the Matrix! Come here, to the human's headquarters!"

Shortly after he turns off the screen, in addition Galvatron turns to Cyclonus,"What are these discoveries that you want to report?" He explains,"During my visits to Earth, I had the opportunity to spy on the communications staff and had the chance in hearing, that a strange is approaching from Earth, which is influencing the climate of the planet, and this is threatening the life on the planet ! The human military wants to discover what is, to be able to retaliate. "Galvatron is very concerned,"It was an opportunity to destroy them, but ..." Cyclonus replied,"We can not do that ... we are also destroyed too!" Galvatron is speechless when listening Cyclonus, then the Decepticon leader called his men and go to the Earth, where the humans were waiting for them.

As is expected the U.S. government begins to contact the countries of the world about this threat, and as it is expected they begin to prepare the army for any eventuality, but first has to wait for the investigations to be conclusive to be able to act later.  
When the Decepticons arrived, were all to the meeting room, and was to be expected the problem was discussed, and Kate replies,"So someone has to go up to see what is threatening us!" O'Neill replied,"The NASA astronauts could go see what happens, they are the only ones who were trained for that!" O'Neill is interrupted by the Decepticon leader,"We do not need them, I myself go with Cyclonus see, if this planet rout can be diverted to other place or and try discover if it is possible to destroy."Perceptor as a scientist he is ask,"At least try discover what is the geological constitution of the planet, if has a solid or liquid core, or if can sustain life." Galvatron rose a metallic eye brown, "Autobot, we will see if it is possible advert his route, understood? Perhaps an be a meteor or a asteroid, we don't know!" Perceptor nod,"I see." Cyclonus said, "This mission can endanger the human astronauts, if something unusual happens." Optimus heard everything and look at the two Decepticons and reply to O'Neill,"You know Commander, both have right you know ... the humans don't need to go see it, leave this to us!"

Kate spoke,"Guys what he said have their logic, let them investigate this strange planet more closer!" O'Neill has take carefully the words of Kate and take a decision,"Well ... begin the field research, fast!" With this decision the reunion ends. Galvatron leaves the hangar and it is with Kate, and welcomes her,"Greetings human, we meeting again!" She looks up,"Um ... in fact Decepticon, but never thought it was on this way!" Galvatron kneels at her level,"You have been a good soldier, very efficient,you thought to join to the Decepticons?" Kate smiles to him,"You are incredible, but I am sorry if I disappointed you, only fight for my country and for me!" He looks at her, knowing that it is very persistent and will never quit, then tell her,"You know that this threat can not be taken lightly ... human, you have no idea of what can happen to you?" Kate looks at the Decepticon leader, crossing it's arms over her chest, she wonders about what he meant with it, but trying not to show the fear,"You know ... I know very well, millions will die, if this planet hit ours, that's why we are working hard in this direction, we discovered what actually is, and why is causing these weather conditions!"

Galvatron sees that it has padding to it, is it behind knowing how to answer back, then heard it,"I prefer to face this threat and die for what is right, than sit and watch my world to be destroyed ... and you have to put that in your head Decepticon, we are human, you think we are weak and ignorant, but we fight, because we believe we can make the difference! "Galvatron have no idea but she is right, humans are not to play when it comes to protecting their loved ones and the planet itself,"I never saw a human so irreducible and a fighter like you, not bad for the species that we consider inferior, not bad at all!" She isn't offended by , for the contrary,"Well ... thank you ... Decepticon, the feeling is mutual!" Galvatron look at her again,"You know ... I hope this will be discovered, because I fear the worst for the planet, this if all of us doesn't act quickly, so you have to figure out what it is!" Galvatron doesn't answer but understood the message, knowing that it is very concerned about the recent events.

She at the end of a day of hard work and a reunion that never see the end thought, go to her house, which is in residential area of the headquarters, there will need to rest well, because there is much at stake.

####

The following days are of constant work and preparation while Galvatron and Cyclonus are discussing the best way of approaching of the planet without being caught by gravity. Perceptor secondly trying to come up something that can remove that from the planet Earth's orbit, without causing more damage, but without success.

When they received the latest satellite photos followed by a phone call O'Neill goes towards the hangar, smiling,"Gentleman, NASA called, the planet stop his route and it is a bit far from our moon's orbit.

But the phenomenons around the globe will continue due it's gravity." Kate is relieved, "Thanks God, the mission will be more easy for the two Decepticons, they can explore the planet with some time." The Commander nods, "Exactly, until there we have to help the several countries who are suffering with this." She said, " Autobots are on the ground, and I asked to the Decepticons to help them too, Sir." With that Kate continue working in preparing the mission for Galvatron and Cyclonus.

####

The Autobots and the rest of the Decepticons travel around the planet helping everyone who need help to face the several phenomenons, and they are being assisted by the Sweeps as well, which is unusual because they are Decepticons, but Kate asked them to cooperate in the previous reunion, and Scourge had accepted the request because he wanted to see everything solved, had to cooperate with the Autobots.  
Both human and the transformers of both factions are working without rest, if they want results, they must cooperate, because a new probation will occur in the form of something unknown to humans.

* * *

Like I said earlier a strange planet put Earth in danger, and if all don't do nothing... Earth will disappear as well the human race!

This is a slight change of the story!

Sorry but this chapter is short...

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	11. A special evening

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

* * *

_____Rated M for safety..._

_Hi, my friends this is a sequel from Missions, I started write it a long time ago, and I hope you like it._

_To write this story I had to made some research about the army to try discover how long takes to training new soldiers on USA, and of course I have to ask some questions to my father who has on the army and on a war, who happened a long time ago at the Portuguese Colonial War (1961/1974) the History of my country referred that as Overseas War._

_He told me everything about the army life, the promotions and other informations, who helped me a lot to write this story!_

_Well let's go read another chapter folks!_

* * *

**A special evening.**

After everything are ready , the Autobots and Decepticons were investigating what it was, but when they saw what kind of planet was, they were horrified, but at least the planet in question was partly destroyed but they noticed something,"Unicron, how is it possible? He was destroyed in the last battle! But something or someone is rebuilding him."Optimus is also afraid due Unicron's presence, Springer speaks to both leaders,"How is it was rebuilt?" Galvatron looks at Autobot triple changer"You know Autobot, I don't have a clue, but whoever has done this, will pay dearly!" Cyclonus replied,"He was not rebuilt at all but continues to be a threat!" Optimus is very thoughtful and suggests,"We will return to the human's headquarters, then we will discuss about this!" Saying that, all came into Astrotrain,going towards the military base.

When they arrived, Commander O'Neill received them and when he saw Galvatron and Optimus faces,"My God, what happened up there ... it seems that you have seen the Devil!" Galvatron replied,"We have seen worse ... Unicron!" O'Neill is surprised,"Unicron? What is a Unicron?" Optimus explained,"Yes, he's a Transformer who destroys planets!" Galvatron also says the same but in other words,"In other words he devours planets sucking energy from them and it seems that he found very promising your planet! "Optimus continues,"He had been disabled by us in the last battle! We do not know how ... and we must find out who ... Galvatron cut his dialogue,"... Who did that!" O'Neill just says,"I'll warn the President about this Unicron!" Soon he contacted the President who is aware of everything, and as expected, the President contacted the counterparts around the world about a major threat from the space, and all forget their differences and joined forces against Unicron.

O'Neill turns on for everyone,"The President was advised, and have warned their counterparts! They offered us their full support! "Everyone was apprehensive.

####

A few hours went, Kate and Cyclonus were talking,"Unicron is very powerful, as you say, Cyclonus?" The mech replied,"Yes it is, we must be careful!" And she sees that he is concerned,"I fear for your safety Kate, Unicron ..." Kate looks to Cyclonus who caressed her face, then she embraces him, leaving the mech very surprised he doesn't expected this,"Cyclonus I have never been so scared ... scared in all my life like now." Cyclonus always known that girl as someone strong and hard-ass, not fear anything or anyone, and now she is so helpless in that moment, and she's still embraced Cyclonus,"Cyclonus I want to fight this threat next to you all and lose my life if necessary, to save my planet!" He secure her making her look into his eyes,"Kate ... don't fight, you are a good warrior but you can't win to a powerful transformer as Unicron, you are also my only friend!" So she says a very important sentence,"You do not need have strength ...!" So does a gesture with her finger and points it to the head,"... But we also have to be smart, and I have faith that force isn't necessary! I think not a single bomb, but many, and we must not think to put the planet in jeopardy with the debris resulting from the explosion! "

Cyclonus look at the girl with wide eyes, due to what Kate said, and had an idea,"Kate you're a genius!" Saying that he embraced her and put her on the floor and then went straight to the hangar where are the others transformers , then go talk to Perceptor,"Autobot, you already know to destroy Unicron?!" Perceptor is surprised at the Decepticon's question, he is preparing something,"Not yet, why you ask Decepticon?"Cyclonus get closer to the Autobot scientist, who is terrified with the proximity of the Decepticon,"Calm down Autobot, I will not hurt you, but have an idea that is able to destroy Unicron!" Perceptor is admired with Cyclonus he wanted to know how to do it, and is open to his idea,"Tell me everything in detail Decepticon!" Cyclonus sits down and begins to tell,"Unicron is incomplete and may exists a chance to destroy him! What we must do is to place explosives in key areas! "

Perceptor is surprised with the intelligence of Cyclonus, but is attentive to details of the plan, nothing is left to chance, but it basically speaks of explosives,"You try identifies some explosives that are effective against Unicron, but has to prevent the shedding of debris on the planet Earth, or built some that can generate a force field to protect earth from the explosion and falling debris, it has to have a setting time, to give time to escape !"Perceptor question,"Hum... not bad, who will put those bombs inside of Unicron?" Cyclonus's eyes get more brighter than ever,"Me and Sergeant Malloy, but we need a detailed map from Unicron's interior!" Perceptor says just rubbing their hands,"Do not worry about that, I have the necessary data!" Cyclonus breathes with some relief, then Perceptor informs the Decepticon,"I will tell this plan to all Cyclonus!" Soon all are aware of the plan, and the Autobot leader is a bit reticent,"There is a bit risky Decepticon." Cyclonus turns to the Autobot leader,"You know Prime, It will be dangerous, but all want to end with this treat I am right? Optimus nods, "Yes, you have right, but is too risky as you had said moments earlier!"

Then Rodimus got close to Cyclonus whispering,"I know you love Sergeant Malloy,and yet you didn't told her. The poor female ignores your love you have for her!" Cyclonus is speechless, Optimus continues, talking ,"But why are you doing this, you want kill yourself?" Cyclonus look at the Autobot leader with eyes wide open and secret to him,"For my love to Kate, Prime, that is all you'll know!" Optimus looks to that Decepticon who is afraid that Galvatron discovers the secret,"Stay calm, don't worry , and you have to say to her about your feelings towards her ! Cyclonus has to stutter a question,"H ... how do you found out?" Optimus smiled behind his battle mask ,"It was because of your readiness, and you reacts differently when you are near her, by the matrix ... the signs are in sight! I don't know how Galvatron didn't noticed this! "The Decepticon sighs,"He does not know ... but it became increasingly suspicious, when I had left the base without their permission.

He thought that I was betraying him, and asked to Soundwave watch my moves! Later I discovered Soundwave to spy on me and make it promise not to reveal my friendship with Sergeant Malloy, and he remained in silence! "The Autobot leader look at the Deception jet,"Your secret is well kept, rest!" Then started speaking with a strong voice to all presents, especially for Perceptor,"Then we build the most powerful explosives, and stop Unicron once and for all!" And shake hands with Cyclonus,"We will do as you suggest, because your plan is our only chance to end this threat!" O'Neill was informed, then look at Kate and Cyclonus,"Yes it is better they both go! Sergeant Malloy ... Well, you are responsible for placing the explosives in Unicron! The strategy of Cyclonus is bold but if all goes well, will be a success! "Kate is in order in front of the commander,"Yes sir, Sir!" O'Neill look at Kate saying,"You provided the rest of the day, you have to be fresh and well prepared for this mission!" Kate asks,"What time is to be here?" O'Neill looks at it:

"It is to be here at 5 in the morning!" Kate do the usual greeting leaving the place, Galvatron look at the human female,"You are very courageous, admire that in you... human!" Kate sighs,"Well ... you think?" Galvatron kneels, looking at her greenish blue eyes,"You know Sergeant Malloy ... think you'll do an excellent job, Unicron is the most powerful Transformer I know. Do the right thing, understood? "She looks in his red eyes saying,"I appreciate the confidence Decepticon!" Galvatron tries to reassure her,"Cyclonus will protect you, he is my best fighter!" She is astonished at what had just heard,"I appreciate your encouraging gesture Galvatron, word, because I need all the luck!" Galvatron looks at Kate who would give a great Decepticon, he had already done it but she declined the invitation, then see Kate leave the enclosure.

####

Kate goes to the chapel, staying there for some time , Cyclonus followed her, when he saw the building she was in, shrunk in size, to the human's and enters, seeing her knelled on the ground, her head fallen,"They told me you were here Kate!" She was praying, and shushed him to be in silence, she needs to be in silence to pray.

Moments after,"Thank you for being here with me Cyclonus!" He looks to the altar, seeing a cross, then looks around the chapel, he saw many figures of people,"This place is weird!" She raise a brow,"Cyclonus,I have my beliefs, and every night I come here to meditate a little, is a quiet place to do it!" Then she shook his hand with a sad expression,"Before each mission, I come here to pray ... to ask that everything goes well, and come back alive and whole!" She raises from her seat, then is followed by Cyclonus, and she lights a candle and shortly after left the chapel,"Now I want to be in your company, talk about good things, all before the fateful hours!" And embrace it, Cyclonus caress her,"I will be by your side for everything, Kate!" Then Cyclonus made her a suggestion, "I know you love watching the sky during the night, how about I bring you to a place where you can do that easily?" She smiled, "I'd love too Cyclonus, but first, let me fetch my coat, a sandwich and a blanket." He nods. Both went to her house to Kate fetch her things, moments later he turned to his normal size, and transformed into his jet form, and she embarked.

He takes her to a deserted beach, far away from civilization, it is a beautiful place during the night and when they arrived, Kate is delighted by the beauty of the place,"You like it Kate?" She smiles, "Yes Cyclonus, is perfect." She put the blanket on the sand, then sits on it, looking to the sea," Wow, you know how to choose the places Cyclonus." He shrinks and sits down too, " Yes, I discovered this beach when I was returning to Charr months ago, before this menace." Kate look at the stars, "The sky is so starry." Cyclonus agreed with her,"Indeed." Kate look at Cyclonus's stoic face, "What is troubling you? Your face is so serious!" Cyclonus is trying to be serious but his stoic mask is falling, he has to tell the truth to Kate, but not now. He saw her eating her food and drink a orange juice.

At the end of her meal she lay down on the blanket, looking to the stars,"Cyclonus you know, I fear for my family, due all this." He look at her, "Don't be, everything will be ok." She saw the conflict on his eyes, but nothing says, she has time to know.

She hears, "I don't deserve your friendship Kate, I..." Kate get up,"Why?" He continues, "I always hurt your species..." Kate put a hand on his face," I know you hurt my species because you are ordered to." She sighs,"Cyclonus... I kill too, but I had to follow orders too. Who am I to judge you? We are even you know?" He is admired by her words, "Kate, I still don't deserve..." She look at him,"Shut up Cyclonus." He grabs her, "I have to tell you Kate, please let me talk!" Then he gave a deep breath,"Kate ... I have to tell you something ... I had no courage to tell you, this for a long time!" She looks at his glowing read eyes,"What is happening is something serious?" His stoic mask falls, he take her on his arms,"No way ... the opposite!" She encourages him to,"Tell me!" He takes a deep breath and her hands,"You are so beautiful Kate,a fighter, a human who can overcome the obstacles who cross your way...I... I love you, since the moments I laid my eyes on you!"

Kate is surprised with Cyclonus's revelation, then he grabs her and gives a kiss full of passion, and she didn't fight against him, she kissed him back, Cyclonus's hands are on her thighs, and she put her hands on his neck, then they broke the kiss,"Wow ... Cyclonus, oh God... I love you too!" Both kissed again.

Cyclonus lay Kate on the blanket, and is on top of her, kissing. Kate caressed his back, "Cyclonus... I didn't know...how you..." He shushed her with a kiss, "Kate...I always wanted to say how I love you during these months, but I couldn't!" Then he passed to her neck, kissing and liking her collarbone, while Kate caressed his "horns" and wings, the Mech shivered of pleasure, "Kate...You are so beautiful She wrapped her long legs on his waist, and the mech looked at her.

Then he starts to unbutton her shirt, revealing her breasts, he "attacked" them, he hears some moans from Kate, he continues do his assault on by step Kate is getting aroused, Cyclonus is putting her crazy, moments later he crushed his lips on hers again, while his hand is in on her trousers, he unbuttons it, and removes them putting his hand inside of her panties.

He heard a gasp, and looks a her, he feels her arousal,"Kate... you..." She looks at Cyclonus, and let him do what he wanted to do. Step by step he starts to kiss her belly button, slowly goes to her vagina, where he introduces his tongue,starting to lick the folds, leaving her mad with pleasure, he continues until Kate is ready. He returns to kiss her full on her mouth, while he entered on her slowly, and each time he penetrated deeper into her, she screams of pleasure, and has multiple orgasms because Cyclonus is making love to her, not simple sex, both have pleasure and gave their hands, interlocking their fingers . The positions were exchanged several times which gave them great pleasure, then she felt something, Cyclonus's back arched and he cum inside of her, he kissed her,"Kate ... I love you more than ever!" He leaves off her, allowing Kate put her head in his strong chest, and he stroke her silky hair, and she did the same thing in his chest, "You were wonderful ... I never thought to stay like this with you Cyclonus, I love you so much!" He caressed her smiling and very concerned, "You are ok? I didn't hurt you?" Kate smiled, a give a kiss on his lips,"I am ok Cyclonus, thanks for asking."

He opens the compartment of his right leg, taking a pendant made with a unknown metal and crystal and puts it in Kate's neck,"It is a neckless , I asked Scourge to make it!" She looks at the crystal that shines on the moonlight, and he says with his smooth and strong voice,"It is Iaserdrite, Scourge has insisted that the crystal is ideal for you and make it special for you!" She grab the crystal with the fingers, then gave him a kiss,"Thank you Cyclonus!" And caresses his "horns", give him pleasure but she cuddles to the mech,"I' like to be at your arms for ever, take this moment, but unfortunately we have a job to do!" He quiet her," I reassure you, I will be by your side! But until there, I will not leave you, my love! "He looks at Kate again saying,"It will be a difficult task, but we must have confidence in what we do tomorrow!" Kate is happy with the words of Cyclonus, and shot him,"The future of us all depends on this mission ... Unicron must be destroyed so that everything returns to normal!" Saying she cuddles on Cyclonus and falls asleep, and he brings Kate to her home to recharge and is in the bed with her, together and quiet.

####

Meanwhile on the base all are preparing the explosives according to the specifications of Cyclonus and that would seal the fate Earth and its inhabitants, as well a detailed map of Unicron body for Kate, Cyclonus knows very well it's interior.

The humans are asleep a long time ago, they had worked very hard on the details of this dangerous mission, they prepared all the stuff for Kate like a Hexosuit and other things for her, as well for Cyclonus, everything was hard and stressing for all the men and woman who work in there, they need all the strength for the next day which will be very important for all.

Optimus is thinking about Kate and Cyclonus and envy them, and therefore knows the fate have reunited them, and thanks to that the Earth will be saved from the threat that Unicron is, then hears Ultra-Magnus,"Prime go rest, you need to be ready!" It does exactly what his friend asks him, because the next day will be exhausting.

* * *

Everything is ready...

Finally Cyclonus told to Kate his feelings for her and make love... wow...

The Earth's destiny are in their hands, folks!

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	12. A strategy that works

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

* * *

_______Rated M for safety..._

_Hi, my friends this is a sequel from Missions, I started write it a long time ago, and I hope you like it._

_To write this story I had to made some research about the army to try discover how long takes to training new soldiers on USA, and of course I have to ask some questions to my father who has on the army and on a war, who happened a long time ago at the Portuguese Colonial War (1961/1974) the History of my country referred that as Overseas War._

_He told me everything about the army life, the promotions and other informations, who helped me a lot to write this story!_

_So my friends... enjoy and have fun!_

* * *

**A strategy that works.**

The time came, Cyclonus and Kate went to the space, loaded with explosives, as well the Hexosuit for Kate can breathe in space, then both heard the commander O'Neill voice through the comlink,_"Kate, Cyclonus, very careful in your mission, do not let anything stop you from doing your job well done and with success!" _She smiles,"Commander I will give my best! If he try do something against us, well, things can happen ...oh, I will be very mad, and I am not joking, commander! "Then listen Galvatron,_"female, he will try to subdue you using treacherous tricks with your mind, so I advise you to proceed carefully understood?!" _Perceptor interrupted with some advice,_"I have some recommendations to both of you!"_ Kate shot,"So... tell us Perceptor!" The Autobot scientist begins with his recommendations,_"These explosives are capable of generating a field of forces where detonated, so debris will not for the Earth, besides it will remaining some particles, and that might be sprayed when entering Earth's atmosphere, another thing ... try to avoid to do useless movement... do not let them fall, they are very sensitive and can explode if this happens! "_Kate nod, and Perceptor's advise is valid, however Optimus warns,_"When both arrives, be careful with Unicron's minions, and the several traps who exists inside of him!"_

Kate listens with carefully the various recommendations that all of them do via comlink, all want the mission have success,_"Your Hexosuit was subject to very rigorous review, so we have the absolute certainty that everything is perfect for the mission!" Opt_imus says only very concerned,_"Once the explosives are placed, there is no way to reverse the countdown, you must get your tails out there as quickly as possible,understand?"_ Kate leans into the seat smirking,"Of course Prime, may be rested, we will get our asses out of Unicron's body. Thanks for everything my friend!" Then O'Neill speaks in a tone of farewell,_"It was a pleasure serving with you Sergeant Malloy!" _Kate talks to him calmly, outlining a smile,"Commander I tell the same thing to you, thank you for everything!"Kate just listen,from them all,_"Good luck!"_

The comlink is off, Kate looks at the jet's controls and grabs them, Cyclonus felt her silky hands,"What are you doing Kate, do you want to see the two of us crashed?" She speaks ironically,"Um ... if were on a desert island with you ... I do not care for me to Crash ... but I just want to be closer to you, just that!" And Cyclonus's voice has a hint of a smirk, but changes denoting its concern,"Kate ...I also like that, but our primary function is to carry out this mission successfully!" Then try to reassure her,"Relax, everything will be fine, now rests in order to fight with whatever it is within Unicron!" She leans on the seat and Cyclonus brings up an extra seat belt around her as if to embrace ...her, and she falls asleep murmuring;

"Thank you Cyclonus... my love!"

####

In the headquarters, both human and transformers are monitoring the two, and the soldiers who are abroad, look to the sky, O'Neill warns,"I will tell the family of Sergeant Malloy, for the eventuality is something happens with her !" And he picks the telephone, starting do a call. Across the line Kate's mother hear what the commander tells her, then it is time to speak,"_I understand commander, we'll be there!_" O'Neill just says,"While I'm talking with you ... a person is in his way to bring you here, probably should be to get soon ... he has a red semi, and has a face as a symbol !" Kate's mother thanked and disconnect the phone and went to the street. As they live near the base, was only a matter of time until Optimus arrives, and Kate's parents recognised the semi, moments later the couple were at headquarters way.

Galvatron is watching Apone kicking a boxing bag that is there, and makes a scan and see that is psychologically changed, and that is noticed by him,"Fleshling why you beat in that circular object?" Apone turns up seeing the Decepticon leader, then meets him full of anger,"I fear for the life of Sergeant Malloy! She is a good person ... unlike you! "The words show that he is furious, and has reason to be,"Why did she bother with you, Decepticon? I know that after all this is over, you will try to destroy us!" The Decepticon leader sees that Apone haven't afraid to speak to Galvatron in that way, but this put him furious, and shows him the barrel,"I advise you to be careful what you say ... human, or I should mute your voice device!" When Apone hear those words, give a good strong kick in the boxing bag breaking it, then face Galvatron not moving a bit,"Robot ... Listen here I do not get scared of your threats, so push the cannon at your ass!

I know how I deal with people like you, I do it every day and know what you are capable of ... so stop with the empty threats, that don't work with me assole, you should think on a way to help Kate and Cyclonus who are risking their it lives only to save your ass!

If I could I would go on her place, but unfortunately...! "Galvatron lowered his cannon,"I never saw a human capable of addressing the way you did to me,and escape unharmed ... unless the female human!" Apone sits on the floor trying to calm down,"You know ... I was very hard with you ... but I know Sergeant Malloy for a long time, and I know she is capable of, and you saw it and felt it in your skin!" Galvatron sees that Apone is being honest with him, and answered him,"Yes it is hard-ass, and has courage to undertake this mission!" Apone nod smiling,"... With Cyclonus!" Galvatron notes that he is more relaxed and tries to reassure him,"Human she is lucky to have a partner like you ... and the mission ... do not worry, Cyclonus will protect her!" Apone muttered,"God hears you Decepticon because she will need!

####

Kate's family is in the headquarters with O'Neill,"So you think that Kate is not able to survive this mission that is so risky in space?" O'Neill looks at Mrs. Malloy who is visibly shocked by what has just heard, on the other hand the father it is offended by such things and is willing to punch the officer, but manages not to do it,"Sorry but I think you are burying our daughter before time! We know what she is capable of doing! "The commander looks at the couple and repent of what he said earlier, then look at the window watching the scenery from the outside,"Mr. Malloy I do not discuss this, and I apologize, but I am being realistic and can not deny that my side.

I like Sergeant Malloy, she has seen a lot going on ... good and bad! I can not deny that she is one of the best that I have under my command, and has shown us that even through his performance in the various missions she has done, and would lose his life several times, because she knows how to do the things, she is a skilled soldier! You must be thinking that I speak it lightly! "Mr. Malloy looks to O'Neill who continues,"But I fear that it will not survive!" Anyone would be confused with what O'Neill had just tell them, but Kate's mother is exception to the rule because it is a very positive, and that is her way to see the things of life,"You can be sure, but I do not agree with what you said, I know that Kate is able and I have faith that she will return with life!" Mr. Malloy gave a hand to his wife,"I have to agree with my wife you know?" The Commander smiles looking at them and hears Kate's father,"You said she has a special suit that allows her to be in space, which is in the company of a Decepticon called Cyclonus is not it?

I believe he will bring in our baby healthy and save! "O'Neill replied looking at the outside,"God hears you, Mr. Malloy, God hears you!"

####

In Space Kate and Cyclonus had arrived and landed within Unicron, she wears the Hexosuit within Cyclonus who provided oxygen, and when it ends , gets the cockpit open allowing Kate's exit, shortly after transforms in robot mode, then discussed the attack plan,"Kate I put the explosives on the outside while you go do it inside, take this laser gun in case you have problems !" Kate accepts the gun asking,"What is the meeting point?" He answered,"Right here!" They looked for each other and the mech left her saying,"I love you Kate!" And she smile to him and blow a kiss... and both go do their job... put the explosives who were build by Perceptor, and they are very powerful, have power to destroy the moon or a planet like Unicron.  
The explosives were placed in several key places being activated immediately without delay, there had some problems but nothing that could solve, but something would prevent them from leave on time.

Within Unicron had Sharckticons and as would be expected, they were behind Kate that ended the last set of explosives, when she saw was already too late, is completely surrounded:  
"My God ... I am ... so fucked!" They invest in it without pity or mercy, Kate defends itself with value, but without success and become unconscious but before she turn on the comlink. When Cyclonus ends to set the time on the last explosives, receives Kate's signal ,"She is having problems, I better hurry... and fast!" He flew out from there following Kate's signal, and when he get closer, see her in the floor unconscious surrounded by Sharckticons, he grabs his gun reducing them to ash, then pick Kate and transforms, and go out from there very quickly.

he did a scan and noticed her leg, it is in a unusual angle, perhaps is broken, and some blood in her face, but thanks to the matrix the Hexosuit, handled the impact of the Sharckticons attacks.

The explosives are set to explode within 15 minutes and the fight to stop the Sharckticons make him lose precious time, Cyclonus accelerates on maximum power not to be caught by the force field and the explosion that is imminent, and must be a safe distance, and Cyclonus almost didn't get it, when it is safe, announced,"Unicron is destroyed, we reduced it to scrap metal! There was nothing of him! "On the other side hears,_"Good Cyclonus... and Sergeant Malloy?"_ He sighs, as it is visibly worried:  
"She is very hurt and unconscious, Sharckticons attacked her!" O'Neill says only to the people who are present,"The mission was a success!" All the humans present there start to open the bottles of champagne to celebrate the victory, but O'Neill interrupted,"But Sergeant Malloy is wounded, and needs some care!" And the staff is concerned about their colleague who is estimated by all.

The people around the world saw the explosion, and listened the speech from their rulers, congratulating the two individuals who risked their lives to save the planet, they celebrated with joy this Historic day.

####

Several days went by and Kate wakes in a hospital bed and the first person who see is Cyclonus:  
"Kate ... I afraid for you!" Kate asks:  
"How long ... I ..." He gives her his hand saying:  
"You were unconscious for a week, and as you can see you got a broken leg to start and some broken ribs and some excoriations! The Hexosuit handled the impacts without damaging it. " She smiles,"At least we won to that guy, Cyclonus!" He says just a little bored, and sorry,"I failed to protect you ... should be next to you Kate!" She caressed him in the face, and he puts his hand on top of hers,"My love, don't feel guilty! It was a risk I had to take, and you can't be everywhere!" And smile,"I gave them much to do!" A doctor enters, Cyclonus hides itself very quickly and is not detected by the human which is examining Kate,"Um ... you're awake, very well Sergeant Malloy, I'm very satisfied!"

Shortly after a nurse appears with the necessary tools to take the stitches and clean bandages to replace the old ones, and watched by Cyclonus who heard,"You can take the top off please? I need to see the wounds that are on your back! "And Kate did exactly what the doctor asks her, then it is examined from head to toe, and the sutures were removed and the bandages were replaced,"Sergeant Malloy you will stay with the cast at least one month" Kate asks:

"How long I will stay here?" The doctor looks at the Kate's medical records,"Um ... you're in shape, the day after tomorrow you will leave the hospital, you must have be under observation, then you will recover at home!" Kate replies,"Dr. I appreciate that, but can I work? "He is left with a serious expression,"Sergeant Malloy you can not perform tasks on the ground,until you be completely restored from their injuries, but can perform other tasks within the possible!" Kate is very happy in hearing the good news, the doctor leaves the room followed by the nurse, but had time to say,"I will return tomorrow!" And the door is closed, and when the coast is clear Cyclonus leave his hiding spot, being next to Kate kissing her aggressively and with great passion,"I feared for you at that time and now, I fear that Galvatron discovers us." She said between kisses,"Cyclonus when you declare to me before this mission, and later visit me.

That can attract much attention, but do not worry, I will take these things away from it's head, you tell me you talked about our relationship to Scourge and Soundwave is not true?" Cyclonus breaking the kiss looking at her shining eyes, "Yes, I told to the two,I trust them!" She repeats the kiss smiling,"Good, as you told me they are good friends! I am very happy to have good friends like them! "Cyclonus agreed and kiss her until he leave.

####

Two days later she left the hospital and is aware of an investigation to discover a possible traitor, and the investigation will be hard for her and for the commander,"I am grateful in you telling me about this investigation, and we have to prepare ourselves for the hard task, who came very soon.

However I'll be on Texas to recover from my injuries ,but still I'll stay around a few more days, to help with the paperwork!" And the Commander smiles to her. Kate doesn't know that O'Neill is dealing with some paperwork for her promotion who will be lead by the president, but first he has to begin the investigation to find the possible traitor.

* * *

Well... what do you think? Cyclonus and Kate destroyed Unicron with a big BANG!

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	13. The discovery of a traitor

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

* * *

___Rated M for safety..._

_Hi, my friends this is a sequel from Missions, I started write it a long time ago, and I hope you like it._

_To write this story I had to made some research about the army to try discover how long takes to training new soldiers on USA, and of course I have to ask some questions to my father who has on the army and on a war, who happened a long time ago at the Portuguese Colonial War (1961/1974) the History of my country referred that as Overseas War._

_He told me everything about the army life, the promotions and other information, who helped me a lot to write this story!_

_This chapter is long... and have sex scenes, don't sue me, because of that I rate the story with a big "**M**" so enjoy and have fun!  
_

* * *

**The discovery of a traitor.**

After Kate has left the military hospital was informed by O'Neill about an investigation as well the license days... to recover from the injuries, her commander had sent several documents to her while recovers ,"I thank you for sending me these documents related to Unicron while I am home!" The commander recalls it,"Who was destroyed by the two of you. But now you should rest, not doing paperwork!" Kate smiles at her superior, but then change its expression,"I only hope that this traitor is caught as soon as possible!" O'Neill replies,"You mean the Traitors, Sergeant Malloy!" Kate asks,"What has given them to have Unicron rebuilt?Who won with all this? "The commander is thoughtful,"You know I have to agree ... if there was interest in a major venture like that, I do not know what interest was." Kate tries to think clearly, and asks,"One thing ... the other officers already know?" O'Neill nod positively, but listen,"We have to speak with two Transformers who lead the two factions! Kate raises from it's chair,"Optimus Prime and Galvatron?" Commander O'Neill nod,"Exactly, Sergeant, they need to be aware of all this!" She smiles,"I am pleased to hear this, then call me when exists anything else?" He answered,"Stay calm Sergeant Malloy, when I know something more I will just call right away!" Kate went out there going into the house, she need to rest.

In Charr Cyclonus, did all the reports related to its mission to his leader Galvatron who is very satisfied with its performance,"You were very well in this mission Cyclonus, I am very pleased with your performance!" Cyclonus is pleased to hear those words from Galvatron,"I made only my duty, sir!" Galvatron sees that Cyclonus is very modest but note that it isn't well, and want to find it,"What is happening Cyclonus, you're not satisfied with the victory over Unicron!?" He looks just immediately to the leader,"Nothing, it's just that ..." Galvatron cut his dialogue,"It is what Cyclonus?" He takes the word,"There was someone who rebuilt Unicron, perhaps exists a traitor among us!" Galvatron is amazed with what has just heard,"WHAT?! Are you functioning well?! "Cyclonus is surprised with the his leader reaction , who seeks explanations,"Tell me Cyclonus!" And as would be expected he starts speaking,"Chief I'm not lying, and never mistake with these things, if I say that there is a traitor among us is because I trust in my instincts, and I say that isn't rebuild Unicron alone, had outside help, might have helped by a Transformer or a human! Who did demand our destruction! "Galvatron is with eyes wide open but hears his second in commander,"I want your permission to do an investigation, and capture the traitor!" Galvatron sits on the throne very thoughtful, anyway Cyclonus is effective in making,"Uh ... yeah I see your point of view ... but the Autobots are having the same problem?"

Galvatron just listen,"Perhaps my liege, Unicron was rebuilt to destroy us all, and the human species, and like I said who did it would profit from it!" Galvatron crosses their arms,"Cyclonus, investigate the background, I want this traitor, understood?" Cyclonus looks to the leader making a bow,"I will do as you command, my liege!" Cyclonus leaves away, and then go immediately to convene a meeting with Scourge and Soundwave, the two Decepticons he trusts more.

The meeting lasted an hour, and all were made to current and Soundwave says,"I will send Laser Beak spying our men!" Cyclonus is satisfied with the timeliness of Soundwave, the communications officer, and only asks,"I need you to go to Earth Soundwave, and talk with Sergeant Malloy about it immediately, perhaps she has something to share with us!" Soundwave accepts the order, but listen again,"I do not know when I will left Charr, but tell her to wait for me!" Soundwave says,"It will be as you ordered Cyclonus!" And he left Charr immediately.

####

Kate is on Earth at home dealing with the issues she had at hand, the investigation, as well as the dinner, then go to sleep, she is exhausted, no wonder, walk with crutches tires herself, but while her food is in the microwave, goes to living room reading the latest reports of the investigations that is ongoing.  
While she are reading ,listens a knock on it's door, when she see Frenzy on her door,"Soundwave want to talk with you, human !" Kate looks at to the cassecticon,"Do not want to come in?!" The other politely declines the invitation, and she only says,"Hang on a bit, I need to grab my crutches!" Minutes later she was to meet Soundwave,"What is happening Soundwave? The Decepticon kneels in front of her responding with its monotonous voice,"Cyclonus asked me to talk to you about something related to Unicron, and a possible traitor among us transformers and human." Kate is with wide eyes, due the news, "Do not tell me you are having the same problem that we and the Autobots have!" Soundwave looks surprised her, and asks,"How so? Do not tell me ... "She crosses the arms over her chest,"Yes, we are investigating it, too, exists suspect of someone from inside of our army ... I have some reports that they sent ,and even talking about it! Maybe you can take a look!" Saying that, goes fetch the reports in question , shortly after,"You can read at will, then transmits to Cyclonus!" When he finishes,"Thank you human, this will be a precious help!"

She is pleased to help then continues to listen,"Cyclonus asked me to tell you that he will be here very fast, he don't know when you depart!" She just asked for,"Tell him , I will waiting for him and I'll go away in a week, I have much to do!" Soundwave heard the message, and goes out there going fast to Charr. Kate on the other hand, entered at home to eat her dinner, then the phone rings and she answers,"Hello...who it is?" On the other side,_"Kate is your mother_!" She is glad to hear it,_"_So how are you mom?_"_ Her mother answers,_"Good, I don't see you since you left the hospital!"_ Kate knows her mother too well, always concerned,"Why both of you don't came here to lunch with me? Then we can chat a bit after the meal." What a surprise, Kate do a invitation to her parents, and the lunch will be at her house in the headquarters,"With all the pleasure my daughter, but you're not working?" Kate replied sitting on the couch,"No mom, I must recover from these injuries, then I will prepare myself for the trip to Texas!

You know the air from there makes me well and I want to recover quickly as possible and get rid of this horrible cast and crutches!

My commander knows already." Her mother asks to Kate,"When you will remove the cast?" Kate replies,"In a months, mother,then I will beginning the therapy, I think it will not take long to enter the routine again, I want to be in order as soon as possible." Then she hear a sigh,_"You should leave the military life daughter, go back to college to complete your course in journalism ... is safer!"_ Kate smiles,"Mom I love this life and I travelled through a lot and did a lot of friends!" Her mother is sad but answered,"_I have to live with your choice my daughter, is what you like, but I hope didn't bury you in the future!"_ Kate is aware of what the mother tells her, and slope to the sofa,"Mom you will not do that, you know why? Because I have good friends and a good feeling about my future! "At the other side of the phone,"_How so?"_ Kate is surprised by the mother, but tries to give her best to explain,"I don't know how to explain ,but if I know ... I tell you!" And she changes the subject,"So you come here or not?" Her mother answers smiling,"_I will came there with great pleasure!"_ Shortly after both say farewell and Kate turn off the phone, she washes the dishes, and saves the rest of the food in the fridge, and goes to bed.

####

In Charr the investigation is progressing because of all documents that Kate had given to the Decepticons,"The data that human female gave us are very useful!" Scourge says,"I agree Soundwave!" When they reached to Octane's quarters, they notice him preparing to leave very quickly, Scourge and Soundwave asked,"Leaving so soon Octane?" The other answers,"N ... not at all, Galvatron requires my presence in the throne room!" Saying that goes out , going to uncertain place,"Um ... Weird, what you say Soundwave?" The other Decepticon sends Laser Beak to follow Octane, both Decepticons, go talk with Galvatron and Cyclonus,"Head we need to talk!" Galvatron is curious,"What is it?" Scourge question,"Did you required Octane's presence in the throne room?" Galvatron is with a very serious mood, and surprised and his eyes glow with so much anger,"What!? I called Octane to appear here? No way! "And turns to his second in command,"Cyclonus ... what do you think of that?" Cyclonus stands out,"Scourge, you found Octane to do what?" Soundwave replied instead of Scourge,"Cyclonus, we found Octane in it's room to prepare for leaving, seemed to know something, then ask him where he went to, the answer he gave was Galvatron called him to appear here in the throne room!"

Galvatron is furious with what Soundwave said, and punch the wall with anger,"That liar! I Didn't call it, does not require their services! "Soundwave informs,"It was what I and Scourge thought, for he seemed to rush to get out of here, and due that I sent Laser Beak to watch him.

I don't trust him, Galvatron!" Then the Decepticon leader was satisfied due the quieting action of Soundwave,"Good, good, Soundwave!" Then he shouted,"Scourge,track him, and bring him back to my presence! Soundwave contact the Autobots, I need to go to Earth! "The Sweeps were behind Octane, while Galvatron communicates with the Autobot leader , he needed to speak with the human Commander and Optimus Prime.

He started exposing the issue he has in hand, this could change the course of the investigation, Optimus was taken by surprise, and the Decepticon Leader noticed,"Yes that is you heard Autobot ...I suspect of Octane!" Optimus takes the word,_"The humans are suspicious of someone from within too, but not taken yet the necessary steps... they don't want to scare the possible traitor!"_ Galvatron weighs on Optimus's words,"I will come to Earth speak with you! Talk to human Commander, and is called a meeting! "Optimus soon accept immediately, it wants to see everything resolved in time,"Well, I have to agree with you in that Prime, we must to hurry." Optimus look at Galvatron informing,"The meeting will be at the human's Headquarters." Galvatron is getting very impatient, but he must stay calm, if he don't want throw everything to lose. The opportunity to stop the Autobots is for another time, "Yes ... I will be at the fleshlings basis!" Shortly after turns of the screen and punches the wall.

The Sweeps sought Octane about everywhere, until they found it in an asteroid near Mars, then brought him to Galvatron:,"Here is Octane Mighty Galvatron!" The Decepticon leader rub their hands,"Good work Scourge!" Then he get up, walking around the Decepticon triple changer,"I told the Sweeps to bring you here because I need some answers ... and you will give them to me!" Octane, look at the Decepticon leader scared, he fears for his life, and wonders what Galvatron wants from him, the Decepticon Leader point the canon at him,"I want the truth Octane!" But he says nothing, then Cyclonus suggests,"Hum... Galvatron, I have a better idea!" The Decepticon leader looks Cyclonus,"You should say what you think!" Cyclonus replied,"We will take Octane at the human basis... and it confronts them with their suspect, then we shall see if he is hiding something or not!" Scourge only says,"Until the contrary is proven leader, he is innocent!" Galvatron is to consider what Scourge said that after all has its logic, until everything is resolved, Octane is innocent, for now,"Well Scourge, I have to follow your reasoning, because we should not draw hasty conclusions, but is still a suspect! Come to Earth! "The Sweeps were seizing on Octane and go to Earth with Galvatron, Cyclonus and Soundwave.

####

On the base all are informed of Galvatron's arrival, and Optimus starts preparing everything , he knows that the Decepticons have a prisoner with them and they will confront it with evidence that everyone has in their possession.  
Kate is called to attend the reunion that was scheduled, she want to know everything in detail.  
The time arrives and all are in the hangar, including the prisoners, but in different cells, but don't see each other, nor Kate knows who is the traitor who is among them, then O'Neill begins,"Even though we are all here due things that were discovered through an alliance between us, we investigated our staff and the major part are clean, but one wasn't and he put our integrity at stake, the Decepticons did the same too, and thanks to the crossed data we found that exists a link between them, and that worries us !" Kate listens carefully, but O'Neill pass her the word and she grabs the opportunity,"Thank you, my Commander. All of you heard what was said and it's quite worrying , and I know what I mean!

I risked my life for what? To see two individuals taking part in a conspiracy against us all, and I do not understand why!

Me and Cyclonus risked our lives to rid the planet of a common evil but then we discovered that two of our comrades have perpetrated this,we were in shock.

Why they did this? To gain power among their pairs or to fulfilled a vendetta against us, or against someone they don't like? Well they are playing with fire, and who does that always burns, soon or later."She looks at Galvatron," We are conducting a investigation to discover the responsible for all the deaths who occurred world wide.

The presence of this Unicron near Earth, caused several phenomena around the globe, at the least his gravity field! It was a disaster, causing a general panic to all inhabitants!

Thanks to Galvatron, a possible traitor among the Decepticons ranks was discovered, and we did the same too, we caught a suspect too!

I read the Documents, and thanks to Perceptor's investigation we discovered that some of the materials are from Cybertron and Earth. Now I wonder... where our supposed suspect find the necessary metal and transportation to rebuilt this monster. Several people and enterprises were deceived by him, and due that they are innocent." Kate looks at Octane who is restrained,"Decepticon we discovered that you and our suspect has a link, we want know the truth !"

The Decepticon remained in silence, Kate look at O'Neill ordering,"Bring our prisoner!" Everybody saw, a figure appearing, the Captain who tortured Cyclonus together with Magnus two years before this, Kate is shocked, "Captain Charles?! My God." When Octane see him changes colour and doesn't go unnoticed by Kate, who notice the signs of both, she says to O'Neill,"In fact they are plotting something but I do not know what is!" Soundwave approaches from her,"I have a suggestion to you, to discover whether both have something, you put them face to face, while we're out!" Kate is surprised with this thing, and then by Soundwave's suggestion, but accepts.

All left, leaving Octane and Captain Charles alone, then without the two suspects anything, Laser Beak was send to record the conversation very quietly, however,"Human we are in big trouble!" The human in question answered,"I gave you the material for you and the five faces rebuild that junk!" Octane answers,"You were reckless, I know you wanted to avenge the human who arrested you !" Charles shot,"And you wanted to destroy your comrades ... your leader... to stay with his command? As far as I know you have tried several times without success!

And now you wanted to destroy the planet as an example for other races who oppose to you! "Octane has urges in kill Charles and say it even in the face,"I want to reduce you into protoplasm but I don't do it... we have to find a way to reverse all this, make them believe that we were not we rebuild Unicron but other!" But listens the human Captain,"I'm still useful for you Octane ... I knew that you couldn't kill me ! You know why? Because I want my revenge and you, your leadership! "Octane agrees with him,"Yes ... I will not destroy you for a while!"

Laser Beak went away without making any noise, and goes towards the outside where the others are, after all the Decepticon bird recorded and it is heard by all, O'Neill is shocked ,"My God ... this is quite shocking!" Galvatron punches the floor,"I will destroy Octane! How dare he plot against me? "Kate is nauseated because what is too much for her, " They have help of a Five Faces too? This is too much!" The nausea is get stronger than ever, as well sadness, one of her fellow human betraying mankind, due a stupid vendetta?

Cyclonus notes that she is not well due to recent revelations, but look at it with eyes that are concerned and shows it to Kate without the others aware, and she give him a wink. A corporal delivers a glass of water to Kate to calm down a bit and that is due, so she speaks with a gone voice ,"It's amazing ... how they did this without us notice this? It's a unforgivable act,for God sake!The act of both makes me have nausea! "Then listen Galvatron,"Well ... as the human says something like this is unforgivable ... I end up with Octane with my own hands!" Then orders Cyclonus,"I want you to destroy him , made him suffer." The mech in question answered him,"This time I will not obey you, if you want to destroy it ... do yourself and I don't want take this great pleasure from you mighty leader!" Moreover O'Neill tells Kate,"I'll take Captain Charles to the military court, you will see that no one will betray Mankind!" Kate smiles just for agreeing with her superior.

The doors opened up and the two traitors were arrested immediately and taken to their cells where they would stay until the Judgement day . If the investigation is successful and quickly, due to the cooperation of all ... Decepticons, Autobots and Human ... without differences at all.

####

Kate had a stressful day and return home tired, and as would be expected to go to the room where she starts to throw all her anger out here,first starts to yell, but that can attract unwanted presences, and stop ,but can't train, begins to write what she's feel, and appears to work very well, it is one way to ease the anger she feel. While that appears Cyclonus on the door, and with some efforts she go open it,"Kate how you feel after know that was the human Captain?" She hugs him, and starts crying, and he embraces the poor woman,"Kate?" She looks at him with tears, and to drain the tears, the mech clean them with his thumb trying to calm her,"Kate is all right, I'm here now and I will not leave you!" She looks in his red eyes,"Thank you for what you are doing!" And gave him a hand, on the other hand he wants to know what happened,"Kate, I need to know what happened!" Kate replied sitting up,"All this has happened ... when I discovered that one of my superiors did such a thing.

I was angry, if he hates me so much due something I did, he could do other thing, like inventing a lie or something, but a crime of which humanity has put in danger ... is inexcusable! "And she smiles at Cyclonus,"Kate ... I know how you feel ... I only want to be with you!" Cyclonus kisses her savagely, and was matched by her, but she cut the kiss,"Cyclonus ... do you want come with me to Texas ... to my uncle's farm?" He only says,"I accept!" And both started again with everything, so he kissed her neck," Bed Cyclonus." Both come to her room, but she wraps her legs on Cyclonus's waist, and he pick her.

When they arrived to the room, he lay her on the bed gently due her injuries, but this time she is on top of him, and starts kissing his neck while he stroke her hair, Cyclonus reclaims her lips again, his tongue is trying to enter inside of her mouth, she opens it, allowing Cyclonus's tongue into her mouth, both play a bit with their tongues, "Cyclonus... mmm, do it again."

He continues with the kisses, her dress is on the way, so he tries loosen the top of her dress, and in fact he cut the straps of it, starting to kiss her on the neck, and the top falls to her waist, leaving only the bra and starts to caress her breasts, "this off." And rips the offending bra,"See what you did, you have to buy a new one."

He smirks, "Oops... I think I did." Kate laughs between kisses, "My naughty boy!" Before he attacks her breasts,stop looking to her, Kate noticed his concerned eyes," Why you stop Cyclonus?" He sighs, "I fear hurting you." Kate smiles, "Thank you for your concern Cyclonus!" But he caress her face, "I am being careful with you due your injuries Kate, you aren't full healed!" She knows what he is meaning, "Cyclonus look at me, you aren't hurting me, nor in my ribs or my broken leg.

But we must proceed carefully with my leg ok? I trust you Cyclonus, and don't worry understood?" He nods.

Both resumed with the foreplay, Cyclonus starts to begin its assault on Kate's breasts, sucking them with all the strength and Kate gives moans of pleasure, then he returns to kissing her silky lips, while passing it's hands by her body, feeling each battle scar, carefully moves to her stomach, always grabbing their breasts , but he start lick her navel, and she moans of pleasure again until he destroy her dress," Cyclonus! You destroyed my dress again!" Cyclonus knows that she isn't mad, it's just a dress,"My naughty, my naughty boy." He smirks while slowly descends to the pelvis, introducing a finger in her vagina , leaving her mad with pleasure,"Oh my God Cyclonus!" He says with a sly smile, "You will suffer a punishment my little femme!"

She is desperate, "Cyclonus, do it... I want you!" He smirks, while put his tongue inside of her vagina, "Ahh, Cyclonus!" He give a gentle bite ,causing a pleasure groan from her,"You have to suffer my femme." He returns to kiss her again full in the mouth giving it some bites.

He get up with Kate on his lap, kissing her again, he penetrated her with savagely,while Kate wraps her legs on his waist, she moans of pleasure and each time he penetrated deeper into her, screams of pleasure are heard, and her screams are music to his audio receptors. Cyclonus give Kate lots of pleasure, due that has multiple orgasms, he knows exactly what he is doing and is an excellent lover.

Both lovers give their hands with the fingers intertwined how she could not stay long to hold Cyclonus's weight due the injuries, Kate stays on top of him, giving it lot's of pleasure, but he firmly hold her, kissing the woman with passionate kisses.

She screams of pleasure and this encourages him to do the same thing, and they get happy, but both rolled back, Cyclonus is on top again, rocking back and forth while Kate moans, she felt something, Cyclonus put his head on her forehead, gave her his hand, and came hard, fall on her exhausted, both are panting, " You are ok my love?" She smiled,"Yes,I am! You exhausted me Cyclonus, thanks for asking." He covers her naked body with the bed sheets, "I am glad you are ok, Kate. You should rest, I will do the same." Kate cuddles into him, asleep fast, Cyclonus stays with her on bed,"Sleep well my beloved." He dims his optics entering in light stasis.

* * *

Octane and Charles are in big trouble...

If you don't know who is Captain Charles read the first story... Missions!

And like I said earlier don't sue me because of the sex scenes! ( For me it is possible Cyclonus did that, thanks to a invention made by Perceptor!)

Cyclonus despite be a Decepticon can be also gentle, ok?

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	14. The promotion

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers don't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine!_

* * *

_____Rated M for safety..._

_Hi, my friends this is a sequel from Missions, I started write it a long time ago, and I hope you like it._

_To write this story ____..._ had to made some research about the army to try discover how long takes to training new soldiers on USA, and of course I have to ask some questions to my father who has on the army and on a war, who happened a long time ago at the Portuguese Colonial War (1961/1974) the History of my country referred that as Overseas War.

_He told me everything about the army life, the promotions and other informations, who helped me a lot to write this story!_

_To do this chapter I had to research about medals of honor, I had to find one for Cyclonus who is from another planet, Cybertron. And I found one, who is given to the Astronauts who risk their lives for the Nation and Mankind, the Congressional Space Medal of Honor. So __Who works for NASA receive these kind of Honor medals._

_Cyclonus and Kate did exactly that, they risk their lives for Earth and Mankind._

_Don't sue me ok? This is only a non profit story folks._

_####_

_Sorry for the delay my friends... I had so much work to do in the last days related with my kids as well my other stories I started writing..._

_Lets go to read other chapter my friends... enjoy!_

* * *

**The Promotion.**

Kate awake with a good mood, and Cyclonus felt it, then caresses her, giving her a kiss on the lips,"You recharged well my love?" Kate leans on it yawning,"Yes ... you were wonderful tonight! But also worried with me, and I thank you for that.

Sex can be a beautiful thing when the couple cares about each other, you did exactly that, you cared with me." He hugs her being very happy, but asks,"When you depart to your uncle's farm on Texas, Kate?" She looks at the mech a little surprised,"Why you asked that ? Are you afraid that I not take you with me?"Cyclonus smiles at her, while she is up,"Cyclonus raise your butt of the bed, we left in 2 hours!" She enters the bathroom, where take a shower, but very carefully because of their injuries.

An hour passed very quickly and she has everything ready, she just got a backpack with a few pieces of clothing, and the mech look at it,"Only bring that Kate?" She just said to him with a giggle,"Yes, it is enough, besides I have more clothes in the my uncles house!" Cyclonus notices that the cast is all scribbling, and asks,"What is it that there is in your cast?" She fixes on subscriptions, and starts to laugh a little, but explains,"These are my friends's signatures, it is usual to be this, does not interfere with anything, it is purely decorative, that's all!" He asks,"I can do too?" She encourages him with a smirk,"Well why not? I would love to have your signature here! "He takes in his gun, and Kate is fearful, but the mech quiet her, and she is calm, Cyclonus changing the intensity of the shot, and write his name in her cast, but without destroy it or the other signatures.

She passed the fingers in the marks, and is appalled by the effect it has in the cast, the name of Cyclonus in Cybertronian,"Thank you, this means a lot to me!" And gives him a kiss, which is matched by it.  
Finally both leave home, Cyclonus transforms and Kate embarks very carefully, not to hurt, minutes after they left, going towards Texas, specifically to her uncles farm.

####

On the headquarters, all the personnel is to deal with other things; commander O'Neill is doing something related to Kate and Cyclonus O'Neill saw that both risked their lives to save the planet and its inhabitants, then decides to talk with the President who approved the idea of the commander, he want to know more about Kate and meet her personally, and have a nice chat with her as well meet the Decepticon who helped her. Before her vacations ends they started work very hard on this important occasion, and everything have to be well prepared for the big day, who will be soon! He warned her parents and the rest of her relatives including the uncles from Texas, all of them will help with everything including not revealing nothing to her.

####

Kate ignores all, it is enjoying a well deserved rest and recover from injuries, when the uncles saw with a leg cast they were very surprised,"Jesus, what happened to stay with a broke leg? And what is this robot doing here? "She starts to laugh,"Uncle Paul he is my friend ... do not you remind him? Cyclonus saved my life in another time! "Paul looks at him and says only remembering to,"Oh I remember now Kate!" She smiles,"Good, Uncle!" It is curious for her injuries, but wait a bit, Kate need rest a bit from the travel, so grab its bag, while her aunt prepared something to eat.

Cyclonus secondly shrinks and enters, but helps Kate to sit on the couch, Paul is very surprised with the Mech,"I did not know you could do this robot, you are amazing you know? Never met a robot capable of doing such a thing!" Cyclonus replied to her uncle,"You know human,sometimes life has of these things, and I want to learn more about your species !" Barely Paul knew that Cyclonus shrunk because of Kate.

The cousins when saw Kate were very happy and hugged her, but she complains,"Be careful you two!" They say in a mischievous grin,"Well... you are all broken cousin ? What did you do Kate? "Then look to Cyclonus,"Do not tell me that he fell down onto you!" And both started to laugh lauder, and of course they all started to laugh because of what both brothers said, but Kate just says,"Not at all, this was due to a mission that would lose my life!" Everyone sat up, Cyclonus is beside her, on the other hand the aunt had brought food for all. Kate begins telling everything related to the dangerous mission in space, and the discovery of the traitors who had done this, everyone was very appalled by that Kate told, while left speechless.

The Cousins were embarrassed, and hastened to apologize,"We did not know you were risking your life for us all, we are sorry for telling you those things!" Kate smiles at both cousins,"Do not worry, all is well! Thank Cyclonus ... it was him author of this strategy, and also risked his life for us all! He is a good friend, helped me at more difficult times ! "They were astounded, a Decepticon to help people to save the planet from a threat, there was something that escapes them. Barely knew the mech did everything for love.

It's night and everyone go to bed with the exception of Kate who is on the balcony watching the stars, she's in Cyclonus lap with her head in his strong chest, and heard him saying,"Your family is amazing ... never thought you were united and to give importance to the simple things !" She smiles at him,"You know my love ... we are what we are... simple persons! Not all humans are ignorant and witless as you think! "Saying that she asleep on Cyclonus's lap, which in turn took her to bed, when he arrives to her room, laid her on the bed and watch it sleep quietly, then gave a kiss on her lips, which was matched by her, while she sleeps, shortly after it enters into stasis, he felt safe in that place.

####

In the headquarters everyone work hard to have everything ready and to receive the president, since he will chair the ceremony which will take place there a few days because he will raise her with a new patent, Aspirant, everything would be done with pomp and circumstance.

The Autobots and Decepticons will join to this ceremonial event, they were invited by the Commander O'Neill, they want also see Kate being promoted to a higher rank as well to meet the US President, who is eager to meet the Leaders of both factions and perhaps made a peace treaty.

But they had to solve a thing, Kate and Cyclonus risked their lives on space, and have to be rewarded by a special honor, so The commander O'Neill and the US President expose the issue to NASA, who agrees in honor them with their special medal. They had worked alongside with the Cybertronians and the military to discover and destroying Unicron.

####

Several days went by, and Kate is having a good time with the cousins, Cyclonus observes them in their activities, he smiled never thought that Kate is a funny person even notices that she loves do pranks, to the people who surrounds her,"You lost Kate!" She laughs a lot,"I do not think so, with the broken leg I can beat you! Now take it! "And hits it with a water balloon, on the face, the cousin is frustrated and complains,"It's not fair, you always have to stay on top!" She mocks of him,"HA! You are a bad loser, that's all.

Besides we are on a free country, and you should know it!You will never win on this dear Kevin!" "Without knowing from where, Kate is hit by a water balloon on her back;

**"SPLASH!"**

She turns up seeing Katheryn laughing preparing to shoot more,her cousin has a bucket full of water balloons, but Kate grabs the crutches and goes after her,"Come here now, you will pay!" The fun continues for some time, and the uncles are watching the three and call them.

When they came near them hear,"My God you three are behaving like kids!" Kate begins to laugh hard, infecting all who surrounds her , including the mech that is with them, but the aunt outlines a smile,"You will never change!" Paul, remarks,"Honey is good that Kate is well, she always goes on missions risking her lives for peace, not knowing whether or not arrive alive, and is used to kill!

That is why it is so well prepared, always with a smile, it gives much value to life, family and friends and the simple things in life! You know baby it goes through a lot, seeing things we never dream in our life! "Kate is moved by what her uncle said ... and embraces the two uncles,"I appreciate what you say uncle, I am very pleased to hear that from you, thank you!" The four spend sometime together. Cyclonus is pleased to be next to her at that time and smile at her.

At evening all are at home, and Kevin is remembering some stories, Cyclonus hears some, "... it's true, I was so drunk when I entered in that plane to Ireland, damn I slept all the flight." Kate remembered that very well, "Indeed, You drank a bottle full of whisky, just to enter on that plane... you where chicken out, always afraid of flying!" He cocked the brow, "Man, but I least never bothered anyone!We arrived to Dublin hours later with a terrible headache." Kate laugh a bit, "When our uncle saw you just said with is Irish accent; _"Good grief lad, what happened with you? You smell awful, your breath can kill a Elephant!"_ I laughed hard." Katheryn said while drinks her natural juice," After that, our vacation on Ireland was spent without any troubles, we had the chance in watching a soccer game, and we loved each moment." Paul laughs, in that time he knew about Kevin's fears, suggested to have him drunk.

Cyclonus looked at them, and saw Kate smirking to Kevin, "By the way Kevin do you want fly?" Kevin paled, he never entered to a plane since that trip, "Kate don't you dare!" She rubs her hands, "Well... Cyclonus can turn to a Jet you know?" Kevin starts to retreat slowly, "You will never put me on a plane any more!" even backed more, Kate advanced, "My dear cousin if you don't do it ,you will wrestling at the pigs pound." Kevin said, "I prefer that than flying." Katheryn turns to Cyclonus, "I never was been in a jet, could you?" The Mech look a the girl, "I don't mind girl, come with me!" All of them left the living room going outside, where Cyclonus increases to his true size, transforming into his jet form, and Katheryn embarked.

Cyclonus is very cautious, slide a seatbelt to hold the girl, and then take off, "Now hang on girl, and enjoy the flight." Katheryn had lots of fun in flying in Cyclonus, "Awesome, you are a great pilot, Kate was right!" The mech speaks through his speakers, "Good, at least you are have fun!" 1 hour later both landed, she left Cyclonus's cockpit, "It was great Kate, I loved a lot." Kate replied with a mischievous grin,"At least you aren't coward like your brother." How about watch him wrestling the pigs?" Katheryn put her hands on Kate's shoulders, "Well why not? Let me fetch the camera." After that they had lots of fun in watching Kevin do the usual stuff with the pigs,in the end Kevin told her laughing, "You will pay for this sooner or later!" Kate covered her nose, "Go taking a shower you stink." They laugh hard, even Cyclonus and her uncles.

While Kevin is taking a shower, everyone is on the backyard, watching the landscape, Paul told Kate, "You Know niece, I plan visit you in a few days!" The girl look at him, "Really?" Paul nods, and looks to Cyclonus,"I hope seeing him too." The mech look to the older human," Me too, Paul, I never had the chance in being near of a human family, until now, I learned many things!" Paul approached more, putting a hand on Cyclonus's shoulder, " My friend, you saw the funny part, as you noticed we are a family of farmers, we work hard on our fields and with cattle, to have a decent life, and I love my life!" Cyclonus agreed with his words, when looked around seeing green fields and the cattle spread in several places on the fields.

Kate see that Cyclonus is looking for the landscape, "Cyc? What happened?" He told her,"I never thought that your species worked hard, and I was thinking about you uncle said." Kate give her hand to him," Cyclonus,, my uncle's life is very hard, being a farmer has it's responsibilities.

A part of these crops and cattle will go to the general public, he will sell the products who are made here to the big market." He cocked a brow, "Relax Cyclonus, my uncle do a good profit, and never starved, it's only a part who go for sale, he never will lose the farm and the lands.

That's a work of a farmer, due with the fields and cattle, to get food for the people! One day we came here in the harvest and on the seeding, you will help too ok?" He approaches from Paul," Deal Kate." And shakes hands with him,"Your niece is a good human, count on me to help when you need it." Paul smiled, "Done my friend, it be a pleasure receiving you in the next time."

When Kevin saw the commotion outside, didn't understood what was happening, Katheryn sees him,"Hey... join us!" The rest of the day is spend in total calm, where everyone is having fun.

####

The days of fun went very quickly and Kate is back, fully recovered and with good mood, when return at home , saw a letter from the headquarters, open it, reading it's contents, and is very surprised, Cyclonus question,"What is it my love?" She answer a bit surprised,"I received a letter from headquarters, our president will make a visit, and requested my presence!" He is puzzled,"Um ... is when?" Kate looks at the mech,"It is to be there on Wednesday ... but I have a feeling, a good one !"

The day of the alleged presidential visit comes and Kate is dressed with a uniform, when she comes to headquarters sees that everything is ready and she sits in the place that it was intended to, in the distance sees Cyclonus with his fellow Cybertronians and smiles, knows that he is there for her, and want to share everything.

At the scheduled time the event starts and Kate is surprised when hears her name and slowly get up due to the broken leg, and goes to the stage, the audience is watching her, they know that she risked to save the planet Earth.

Kate step up to the stage going meeting the President and the General who is next to him, then the President, give her a special medal, " I am very proud of having soldiers like you Sergeant Kate Malloy, you've shown lots of courage in risking your life for all of us.

Sergeant Kate Malloy, I the US President, will Honor you with the Congressional Space Medal of Honor, who in performance of his duties has distinguished himself by exceptional meritorious efforts and contribution to the welfare of the Nation and Mankind! Congratulations Sergeant Malloy!" She do the usual salutation,then the President looks to the Cybertronians, "Where is the robot who helped you?" She looks at Cyclonus figure smiling, "He is with his fellow comrades, over there!" She points to him, the President calls Cyclonus, who approaches at the stage in his normal size, and with his stoic face," It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cyclonus, you saved us all along with Sergeant Malloy." The mech in question pull his finger allowing the US President shake it, "It's a honour human." When the mech is to leave, the President says,"Stay my friend. I am not finished yet." Then turns to the girl,"Sergeant Malloy it's with honour I promote you to the patent of Aspirant, congratulations!

For Cyclonus, he will receive the same honor as Aspirant Malloy, I the President of US will Honor Cyclonus with the Congressional Space Medal of Honor, who in performance of his duties has distinguished himself by exceptional meritorious efforts and contribution to the welfare of the Nation and Mankind! Congratulations my friend you've deserve it."Mech and human shake hands, and all the audience sheered including the transformers.

The ceremony take a longer bit due the speeches, but doesn't take long, in other hand Kate pinches herself to see if it is true, was rewarded with a special medal and promoted to Aspirant.

####

At night there was a party at the Kate's home, and she invited the whole family, but with an absence, John the uncle who died nearly a year, but the wife was getting a little sad, Kate begins to notice and talk to all those are present,"Good night guys, I do not know if today , all of us noticed... but miss here a person, who left us recently, but he is here among us, in our Hearts!" Kate puts her hand on the chest,"I miss him so much ... I saw him die and it is marked here, but before dying he told me to fight the bad guys if I went in mission!" All present laughed - but if it continues,"Another thing he told me before die, not cry for him but to celebrate his life and to remember the good times, before he becomes sick!

And I do exactly that! I'm not mourning for him or anything like that, I celebrate his life and remember all the times I had with him, I keep this on my heart! "She just says with smile,"So I ask you one thing, including my aunt, not to cry but remember him with a smile on the lips, because if he see all of you now , he would not like to see those sad faces!"

When her aunt listen her niece, came to her and hugged Kate,"John would be very proud of you now Kate!" Kate just says,"Aunt now he is up there to see us and that is absolutely proud of me for taking up the patent and have completed my mission alive! Now wipe those tears and come have fun with me, was that the uncle would do if he were alive! "The aunt only says,"You know Kate I do exactly that, thanks!" Kate looks at her and reciprocated the gesture,"Thank you, aunt to understand things!" All are to have fun at the party, which lasted until at high hours of the morning.

Later Kate gets some rest, on the other hand Cyclonus is in Charr do an investigation together with the Autobots, they are trying to find Octane's in rebuilt Unicron, and why made it with a human..

The days went by and Kate is having a new routine, but now focuses on investigating the background of Captain Charles, she saw he was in big trouble, and had to present evidence of their crime. Both criminals would be tried in the summer of next year, the research would be done as it should be, and then together with the Autobots and Decepticons, and would be very hard.

* * *

Sorry for the delay friends!

What a vacations my friends... Kate is the best and she deserved the promotion... she arrisked her life for all humans of the planet!

As you noticed Cyclonus and Kate received the Congressional Space Medal of Honor, it was a special case, because who works at NASA command receive these kind of medals.

But they worked with NASA in this investigation, the Commander O'Neill and the US President saw this and decided expose the issue to NASA, who agreed immediately.

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	15. The Trial

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers don't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

* * *

_Rated M for safety...  
_

_Hi, my friends this is a sequel from Missions, I started write it a long time ago, and I hope you like it._

_To write this story I had to make some research about the army to try discover how long takes to training new soldiers on USA, and of course I have to ask some questions to my father who has on the army and on a war, who happened a long time ago at the Portuguese Colonial War (1961/1974) the History of my country referred that as Overseas War._

_He told me everything about the army life, the promotions and other informations, who helped me a lot to write this story!_

_This is a long chapter, and it was hard in writing it, I had to ask some informations about the Court and how was inside of it, she told me everything she knew about, I've never been there_

_I've watched TV programs about Trials, and the most important I did some research about American prisons in the internet, it was very useful for me._

_I learned a bit about them, I needed to find a name of a State where the prison was located, because it was very important on this chapter._

_I have a feeling that you all will like, so enjoy folks!_

* * *

**The trial**

Kate is adapting to her new role, and shows to be able to carry out the tasks effectively the superiors are very satisfied with it. It was for nothing that she encouraged all due to a dangerous mission that she had carried out months before, and that would lose her life due a Sharckticon attack who left her seriously injured, but was rescued by Cyclonus.

With the discovery of the two traitors, a investigation started thanks to a alliance between human and transformers, the proofs began to be investigated in depth by human detectives as well Perceptor, that would unravel each physical evidence, the case was constructed based on Lasereack's recordings as well from other evidences, that took a few more months, as usual the traitors are in custody.

Octane wasn't destroyed by Galvatron, due O'Neill and Kate, the mech has to be judged by the human laws as well be condemned by them, but the Decepticon Leader is a bit reluctant, but things must follow its way, and the life for the prisoners will not be easy.

The trial of both is scheduled in 3 earth days, since the investigation is completed, exactly one year after it,(shortly after Unicron's destruction, which happened on Summer). The event is very important around the world, will be broadcast by several TV stations worldwide, no one want's lose every bit of the Traitors of Mankind Trial

But still a few days until the event due some details in preparing the Trial site, which will be on a football stadium because of the transformers who will be present, as well the various TV stations who will be there, and the highest figures of the country,all the base personnel will be there too, among them Kate who is one of the Key witnesses in that trial.

The time of the trial is almost arriving but Kate is at home resting, the trial will be very hard, and the poor woman will need all the strengths mental and physical to due with all the stress, Cyclonus is with her,"Are you worried about this Kate? She is in her garden drinking a linden tea, which calm her, the Mech is beside her who also helps,"Yes I am, but this will pass. I am too worried about what can happens in this trial besides everyone will be with the eyes towards us! Cyclonus realises it perfectly, feeling every vibration and emotional impulses from Kate, this trial is very important for both,"Kate I know what you are feeling, they will get what they deserve!" She puts the cup on the table," Even though Galvatron acceded to our request about Octane." And smiles,"You know I am starting respect your Leader." Cyclonus is gaping and want know why Kate is saying that," Why are you saying that Kate, I am a little curious." She leans on the mech who involves her in his arms,"Cyclonus he is looking at me differently, he sees that I am very brave to the point of risking my life for something I believe!" Cyclonus outlines a smile while puts his hands on her waist,"He told me the qualities you have, and you earned his respect."

Kate turns into the mech and starts remember when she talked with Galvatron for the first time, when she was on the beach three years before,"You know the first time I spoke with him was on the beach, and he was completely nuts, but recognised that I was a hard-ass!" And look at the mech when hears cocked the eyebrow,"... but he has changed much since that conversation, I spoke with him, before we departed to Colombia, and I noticed he is more stable and concentrate!" Then question Cyclonus,"You know why he had this change?" Cyclonus explains,"It was due the Hate plague, which was later removed by the Autobot Matrix, and Galvatron was cured along with his madness!" Kate close the eyes, nestling more in Cyclonus."I remember this plague, put almost everything in check, but I appreciate the Autobots intervention, thanks to them we get rid of everything." She grabs the cup, drinking the tea more relaxed,"Oh it's almost time to do my dinner."

Moments later Scourge appears,"Greetings human, Cyclonus!" Both saw Scourge, and greeted him as well.

Scourge come to Kate's house because he wants talk with her, need to know details about the trial, never had witnessed one, and Kate is the ideal to explain, but first congratulates her for for their promotion, he knew by Cyclonus. If he wants know everything, Scourge don't want scare people with his strange aspect, many human soldiers look at him with some suspicion, also know that exists many humans like Kate who accepts him and the rest of the Sweeps,they are used of their presence around.

Scourge look at the couple and envy them, but in a good sense, outlining a small smile,"_Cyclonus is a lucky bastard!" _But it is a bit concerned, not for these two being together, but due other thing, the trial, needs to ask about it, Kate notices by his eyes," Scourge why you don't tell me what is wrong with you?" He looks at her and gets the courage to ask, "I know that the traitors trial is scheduled in three earth days, and my Boss wants all of us to appear." Kate looks at him, "And you are worried right Scourge? This is natural, I am too!" He kneels in front of Kate, looking at her greenish blue eyes,"You are?" She tells him,"Yes Scourge. You know, I am one of the key witnesses in this case will testify against Captain Charles and your buddy Octane!

It's a big pressure for me, in doing this, people are expect so much from me in that trial, it's hard."He sees that she is being frank with him,"I didn't knew, human. I always thought you as a hard-ass."She smiles fro the Sweep while grabs his finger,"I am just a human being who has lots of weaknesses, but try to their best!" and begins to remember when she was just a rookie, "It was like yesterday I enlisted to the army!" Both are having a nice conversation,"Even though our paths crossed." Kate smiles to the Sweep,"The feeling is mutual!" Scourge is more relaxed, and decides that is time to go and return to the facilities that the soldiers make for the Transformers,"Thanks female, I appreciate your words." And he left the couple alone.

####

Kate decides go to the chapel, to meditate a bit Cyclonus is used to her doing that, but this time he feels that the girl needs to do her things alone, Kate grabs his hand,"I don't ask you to believe in my religion, I don't have that right, but I ask you one thing, come with me just to meditate a little." He nds smiling,"I will my beloved just for you!

Perhaps your God is working with Primus to help us all in this probation!" Kate give a kiss in Cyclonus's lips," Thanks hon!" Both come towards the chapel which is near from her house.

The couple stays for an hour to meditate, in the end they left the place,"Why you go here?" Kate gives a deep breath,"I needed ask advice and guidance to my God and His Son, and works you know? They help me clear my head, and I am relaxed now, ready for this trial." Cyclonus is puzzled,why she said that? He's confused,"I didn't heard any voice, beloved."She grabs his hand, placing it on her chest, where her heart should be,"Cyclonus, I don't need hearing a real voice like you are used to, both are in my heart." Cyclonus understands immediately, "They guide me when I am in trouble,in dangerous missions or when I am alone."Cyclonus smiles, Kate is a wise human who knows how to express herself, and continues listening," I am not a fanatic who lives or kill due religion, yes I have my faith but I respect the other believes even yours my love." Cyclonus look at her eyes,"Kate I am very proud of you and I know that you will do everything well in this trial,"Both kissed, then returned home.

Moments later both arrived, and Cyclonus grabs in Kate, kissing her savagely,"Kate I..." She moans,"Hmm... Cyclonus." He carries her to the room in bridal style kissing her neck but stops there" Why you stopped Cyclonus?" He looks at her concerned,"Kate I think it is the time, you need your rest." She smiles, Cyclonus is doing everything right, he wants her to be ready for the trial which be held in 3 days,"Oh Cyclonus you are incredible!" She asleep in Cyclonus's arms, who cover her with the blanket, and soon after enter in light stasis, both are together in Kate's bed.

####

The day arrives as expected and all go to the football stadium of New York City, and the journalists are eager to obtain images of the two criminals and witnesses on both sides, the U.S. President and the governor of the city were attend the trial of both, they want to see them punished for crimes they committed against humanity.

The reporters are interviewing the various witnesses and the guests who will attend the trial, which the journalists have named the event as "The Trial of Century", of course, they hear the different opinions, favourable or not, depending on the people opinions, while they enter into the stadium.

They also saw the transformers of both sides and try to get an interview, and when they try interview Galvatron, he shows his fusion canon just to intimidate, and they got scared, so they had to leave him in peace, then they tried got interview from Optimus Prime,"Sorry my friends, I will not give interviews, we have see how this will go, until there I will not tell you nothing understood?" The journalists are disappointed while they saw the transformers to enter into the enclosure.  
The two criminals entering by a back door, but are seen by journalists, who rush to interview them, but were prevented by the authorities, the popular on the other hand throw stones or rotten fruit against them, the two criminals were literally pushed into the enclosure, for their safety.

####

When the stadium is completely full, the authorities closed the gates allowing some journalists to broadcast the trial, which quickly begins with the entry of the judges, the two criminals and their lawyers.  
When the judge sits the remaining audience sits as well, and the magistrate begins with his usual speech and heard it all until they get the witnesses to be called to give their statements, then it was the turn of O'Neill who made respectively the Oath,"You swear to tell the truth, only truth and nothing but the truth?" O'Neill puts his hand upon the Bible saying,"Yes I swear!" He sits on the bank of witnesses and the defence attorney begins to make the questions and he responds to all shortly after was the turn of the prosecution lawyer who did the same thing, and the judge heard all detail.  
At the hearing the Decepticons hear everything, Galvatron comments with Scourge,"Why all this? We should have destroyed Octane! "Optimus hear them, a little frustrated with the conversation of both, but must has to agree, in Cybertron the traitors has death a destination ... but the humans don't know about this little detail.

The two criminals must be tried by the laws of mankind, since they attempted against humanity, and should be punished for committing an unforgivable act, be rebuilding a being capable to destroy planets with one blast. Both leaders have to let the humans judge them according to their laws.  
So Kate is called to testify and as expected, she enters into the room, all the audience is watching her, Kate's presence shuts dawn the others presences, she is dressed with her new uniform according to their military status. She sits on the bank of the witnesses and makes the oath, then the defence attorney of the two traitors begins with the questions and Kate answered concisely, then the lawyer asks,"Tell me Aspirant Malloy, if you didn't knew Captain Charles, you thought him capable of doing these acts?" She replied unhesitatingly and with a strong voice,"Yes I am! As you noticed I am a soldier and when we are on battle we have to trust in our instincts, and I never wrong.

I find Captain Charles capable in doing a act such this one, including torturing prisoners! When I met him for the first time I had a bad feeling about him." The defence attorney look at her in the eye"You hate Captain Charles?" She knew the intentions of the attorney," No, I don't hate him, just his act of treason." He has some papers on his hands," I see but here says that you disobeyed him, because of a prisoner!" She look at him answering with a strong voice," Yes I did that, he was torturing a prisoner who was mine." Then she continues while the attorney looked at her with wide eyes, "It's a crime torture prisoners, and I am against torture, he tried to shoot me!" All the audience gasped when they heard that, " I called my superiors and he was arrested for a few weeks, due this attempt and the torture." Kate has her reasons to say these things, it wasn't the first time that Charles did things that compromised the integrity of the human being, has been warned several times in the past, particularly by colleagues and mainly by Kate, to stop, and that already suspended at least 2 times for his abusive behaviour.

The behaviour of the Captain was costing the lives of several colleagues on several occasions, that on missions outside the country, didn't discussed the strategies properly, and that many times didn't worked. When Kate finished her testimony before the Judge and other members of the court, the witnesses left the bank, returning to his place.

####

That day passed and Kate goes to the shooting range, Galvatron is with her,"Damn I need burn some steam!" She grabs a rifle, starting shooting to the targets,"Female you did well!" She said while shoots,"The defence attorney is a idiot!" He nods, they tried to trap her," I know female... I would blasted him into pieces." She missed the target, "Damn I failed the centre of the target." She missed due Galvatron's words and of the fact she being very nervous due the pressure, "Are you alright female?" She looked at Galvatron,"I need to calm down Decepticon." He offers his hand and she climb on it,"Thanks for the ride." He smiled,"Perhaps Cyclonus can give you a ride, I know you and him did a good team up there perhaps you can chat a bit with him." She's in shock, Galvatron help her? Perhaps he is crazy after all,"I respect you female, and I am starting like you as a friend." She said a bit reluctant, "But I am on the enemy side Decepticon!" He crosses his arms,"I know female.

Look Cyclonus is here go with him!" She notices he don't wanted go further in this chat, so she don't push the issue, and do as Galvatron asked, she goes with Cyclonus in a flight, both had to act in front of his leader or they could be in trouble.

####

The trial lasts for another week because the evidence must be presented to the judges and the jury ... which in turn are indignant at the actions of both defendants. How a human being is capable of betraying those of their own species? That would have to be answered by both defendants.  
Kate look at O'Neill what is absorbed to hear what other witnesses are saying, then touches him on the shoulder,"Aspirant, they will be condemned for their actions!" She sighs,"Charles had a lot of potential ... but squandered it with a so ..." O'Neill ends the sentence,"... Unnecessarily is not what you mean?" Kate nod,"Exactly! You think he could be jailed for life? "O'Neill turns up for her, knowing as much as she ... in other words ignored the sentence,"I do not know ... Aspirant, perhaps he can be sentenced to Death!" Kate slope up to her seat looking at Cyclonus, winking a eye, he did the same, and sighs at the same time, the only thing she can do is hoping that everything ends, she's very tired, and needs some rest .

After the witnesses were being heard, the lawyers began with the final argument, which begins the first is the lawyer of the two defendants,"Mr. Judge, jurors, you are seeing here two people who had the misfortune of being caught in a web of intrigue, perhaps perpetrated by certain people who want to destroy them, by errors of the past? Perhaps these people led them in doing this act.

Now tell me is wrong fight for survival of someone you love? This leave to your discretion expensive jury! "Kate says to O'Neill,"What a nerve...!" He smiles at her, then both begin to hear the prosecution lawyer claims,"Mr. Judge, jurors, before you are two characters, which according to my colleague were astray, but they acted for free will, are not two people who come here ... but two beings who were insensitive to the inhabitants of this beautiful planet . Betrayed his own race for what? To gain power and revenge against those who really want to help the next, and that do not support injustice! Now I ask you ... just to find worthy people who risked their lives to save the others, just to leave them unpunished after this horrible act? Just think these people suffer or died for nothing? This will be at your discretion, jurors! "In order to end the allegations have been heard, the jurors were deliberating, which takes several hours. When they reaches an agreement they returned to the room where the audience is, delivering a paper to the judge, who in turn look for the two defendants starting to read the sentences;

"Captain Charles is guilty of the accusations that have been made, will be sentenced to life imprisonment without conditional and forced labour. Will be removed from his military status and expelled from the army, the sentence is to be executed in prison in Rawlins, Wyoming.

The Decepticon Octane is forbidden to return to Earth for the rest of its existence and will be sentenced to life imprisonment and forced labour the location of these works will be chosen by the Autobots and Decepticons!" When the two defendants heard the verdict were crestfallen, while remaining hearing concludes.  
At the end of the trial all left the Stadium quickly and all who testified were interviewed, but Kate continues its way into the car of the army, but responds to journalists, with firmness:  
"You know Captain Charles had a good future but lay it to lose, that is all I have to say." And enter into the car, and then departed towards the headquarters.

####

Kate is happy, justice has been done, knows she has done its duty, as it turns first hand years before its cruelty, to torture a prisoner who was not his, and knows it has a history of torturing prisoners without pity or mercy . She had been shocked when she heard him talk about destroying her life as well of other people who contributed to the suspension in the past, but thanks God things weren't favourable to him, and Aspirant Malloy is relieved.  
The sentence was immediately executed, Charles goes to a maximum security prison in Wyoming, but isolated from other prisoners because they knew that he had done and he is in danger, he can be killed by the others, moreover Octane was left confined to a cell awaiting his fate and Galvatron has something in mind, he will put him to work on a mine in a remote planet and with no chance of escape.

####

Kate is at home resting well, she needs it, the trial was very hard, she gave so much of herself, but in the next day she will work doing her usual tasks. When Kate crosses with Apone, hugs him very happy,"Hello Apone!" When he sees her,made the usual salutation, she is their superior, but Kate just said to him,"Apone not need such formalities when we are alone ok? We are friends!" Apone smile,"It is a force of habit Malloy!" She looks at his friend, smiling,"I didn't had seen you here Apone, it is already been a long time! Where have you been? "He leans on the wall while crosses his arms,"Didn't see you since your last mission is already a year, on the other hand I have been in a peacekeeping mission in the Balkans!" She is very happy to have heard his colleague,"Glad you're here safe and in one piece my friend!" He notes in her new uniform, which is with some medals,"Well ... your new uniform match with you Kate, you deserve it!" She blush very embarrassed,"Apone Well ... I did not deserve this!" Apone look in her eyes making the point,"You deserve this promotion Malloy, risking your life for us all ... and you know what?" She is very curious,"It is what Apone?" He proceeds,"The Decepticon leader admired your courage and was very sincere when he said and assured me you were in good hands!"

She is with eyes wide open, but continues to hear,"He told me you were hard-ass and able to carry out the mission and that you were fortunate to have a fellow like me!" It is moved and stammer a bit because of the emotion,"I ... I did not know he had said that about me and had put faith in me! Wow ... I do not know what to say!" Apone only says,"I always believed in you, but I was very worried, and I feel guilty not to have gone in your place!" Kate put her hand on Apone's shoulder,"Don't feel guilty, I wanted to do this mission, and I did it for us all!" And Apone just says putting his hand on his fellow colleague shoulder,"I'm very proud of you, not only of having done this mission but also had very cold blood in this trial, wasn't easy! Yes you have fiber to anything that crosses your way! "And he smiles,"If O'Malley was here ... would be very proud of you!" Kate lower the head but never taking his eyes from Apone,"I know ,he would like!" Apone look at the clock saying,"You know Kate, I gotta go, we talk some other time!" She looks at him smiling,"If you want you can call me to combine something!" Apone look for her friend,"Deal Malloy!" Apone leaves going away for their affairs, and Kate has a very important meeting with their superiors, and the Autobots to do the aftermath of the recent events.

It was the first time that a Decepticon was judged by a human court, and was condemned by it. They would have much to discuss, it is something that will be in Mankind's History.

* * *

Well... my friends this was a long chapter and as i said earlier it was very hard to write!

Kate did her best in that trial, and on the end both criminals went to the jail... they deserved that... they will have much time to think about their crimes against mankind!

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	16. The secret revealed

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers don't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

* * *

_Hi, my friends this is a sequel from Missions, I started write it a long time ago, and I hope you like it._

_To write this story I had to made some research about the army to try discover how long takes to training new soldiers on USA, and of course I have to ask some questions to my father who has on the army and on a war, who happened a long time ago at the Portuguese Colonial War (1961/1974) the History of my country referred that as Overseas War._

_He told me everything about the army life, the promotions and other informations, who helped me a lot to write this story!_

_This story is almost finished... but you have to read this chapter, a secret will be revealed to Galvatron, who will tell him?_

_Well you have to discover that... so enjoy this chapter and have fun!_

* * *

**The secret revealed.**

After the meeting she had with his superiors and the Autobots, Kate goes out directly to her office, it has a lot of paperwork to review.  
Months passed after the trial and rumours began to emerge, these rumours related to Charles, and were confirmed by the director of the prison. What happened to be such rumours?  
When Charles arrived months before to the jail ,was marked by the prisoners to die due the act committed against the planet, and therefore they had to do justice by their own hands, that would seal the fate of Charles very soon.

Kate is in the office when received a phone call from prison, heard the bad news ... Charles was stabbed to death in prison by other inmates who were dissatisfied with the verdict and he is a traitor. She is pale and leaves immediately going towards O'Neill's office who also heard the same,"It was just a matter of time Aspirant Malloy,he was in a maximum security wing and heavily guarded. According to the director of the prison said he was stabbed in the prison courtyard, for some five or six prisoners! "Kate sits in the chair,"He could be a traitor but did not deserve a violent death such as this, but he traced his destiny !" O'Neill agrees,"We must speak with the Autobots about this!" They continue to discuss the fate of Charles.

The bad news went around the world and all celebrate his death, but Kate didn't do because it wasn't decent or fair to him, and she is at home very crestfallen, then hear the parents' car, and she receive them,"Good night mom, dad!" They saw her daughter's mood,"Oh daughter ... why are you so sad?" She looks at them sighing,"It's nothing!" Her father says only a little bored,"Why you are like that? The traitor is dead and you should celebrate! "She is furious,"You should be ashamed, celebrating the death of a person ... isn't fair to him nor to anyone, you know? He could be a traitor but didn't deserve such a fate, if had been condemned to life it was to think about of their actions! Should be aware of this! " Her Parents were in silence and her father is sorry,"Kate sorry,I didn't think ..." Kate sits on the couch,"Sorry I had to say, it isn't fair, just that!" Her mother put her hand on the Kate's shoulder,"Kate, you know I am very proud of you!" Kate thanked,"Thank you for being here!"

Kate's father looks at her and see that has a very stubborn and fixed ideas and good principles, if she hasn't , she would not have the life she have.  
He begins to think about the day when Kate left college to join the army to defend the homeland from terrorism and beyond, she found a tough life in the army to become a different person, strong and able to lead halfway around the world, in her case was accurate, and now is an exemplary member, and when she was at the trial, he saw her being a formidable opponent for those who wanted to demote her, she had showed that had claw and fiber to face her challenges, but his thoughts are interrupted,"Father what is happening?" He looks at the daughter who is concerned,"I was thinking ... the person you had become!" Kate smiles at her father, and continues to listen,"You know in spite of the traitor has died,you showed compassion, where no one showed and that makes me proud of you!" Kate blush very embarrassed by what has just heard. The rest of the evening is being filled with great conversation and other games that are all used to play in family and Kate is loving every moment who passes with the family.

####

The routine returns to normal with a lot of work ahead, and she strives for the maximum, but in the breaks, she's starts to look through the window who calm her so much, then one of these breaks appears O'Neill,"Malloy you have to go to a meeting!" Kate is very surprised with what she have just heard,"Repeat that again? At least I want to know what the subject is! "He continues, but referred the matter,"Aspirant, we will send some re-enforcements to Darfur because the situation isn't controlled, the meeting is about it!" Kate sits and the commander reassures her,"Relax you stick around, but will discuss some strategies with them just that!" Kate is very concerned but made the usual greeting and shortly after went to that meeting where they discussed strategies for the mission which will take place in Darfur.

Kate will not appear on that mission because matters of importance have to be treated in the headquarters and the appearance of some important visitors, who came to know the saviour of the planet, but she doesn't want so much attention, but being alone and so she made an excuse and call some colleagues, which leads to the house, but the commander question it,"You leave so soon?" She answered quickly,"I do not feel very well my commander, I need to go to recover!" He looks at her and believe in its history leaving it to go away.

When arrives at the house, Cyclonus is there but on the human size, and when she sees it runs to embrace him and he is the same way,"Your day was good Kate?" She replied holding to it and smile,"Very tiring!" Both entered at home and come shortly after, Kate changes of cloths, dressing for something more discreet, and Cyclonus sees the scars who are on her back and touches them,"Kate now I see these scars better ... I never thought that humans were so strong!" She turns into the mech said, making a small grimace,"There are many things unknown in humans Cyclonus!" He passes its hands in her body making it shiver, shake it all every time he did, and hear it,"You know Kate ... I discovered that.

You know that you have proven that you are stronger than we think, are a great warrior!" And he continued to move his hands through Kate's body exploring every detail and was kissing her neck, and she gives some moans of pleasure, but turns up asking,"Galvatron not yet discovered ..." He looks very serious for her,"He still does not know ..." Kate has to find a way to tell the Decepticon leader, without became hungry,"You know he must know, if discovers could be worse!" Cyclonus starts to think about what Kate said, and what he will do if Galvatron react badly.

Cyclonus starts to think the first time he met Kate, which was not pleasant circumstances, went through a lot, getting to know this human and that was gradually developing feelings he never thought to feel for a human being, including jealousy, because if something interferes ... kill for love.  
When Cyclonus meet Kate began to learn things about human, things he never dream and is happy to try it, and everything changed it for the better, it was because of love for Kate, the planet Earth was saved from a terrible fate, and smiles that did next to Kate.  
Cyclonus looks at it and takes a decision that can change his destination,"Kate let's go to reveal this to Galvatron, if not accept I will left the Decepticons to be by your side ... and I will join to the Autobots!" She looks at him making a caress on the mech's face,"Cyclonus I will be by your side, whatever happens!" He looks at her telling her,"Tomorrow we will go to Charr!" Kate look at him, "Cyclonus we have much to think how we tell this to Galvatron." He grabs her hand, "Just the truth Kate, perhaps he reconsiders." She give a kiss on his lips, "I hope Cyclonus, if not... we' re doomed." Both kiss ignoring what they would face in the next day.

####

Morning and both go to Charr, and when arrive they are watched by all the Decepticons who are there , when the others Decepticons see Kate start to comment her presence,"What is a human doing here?" One of them answered a bit surprised,"I have no idea!" The couple is the target of many comments, but say nothing because both have to save for what will happens, when Galvatron sees Kate,"There is some problem Aspirant Malloy, who is requiring my presence?" Kate moves forward,"None Sir, do not require your assistance, on the contrary!" The Decepticon leader cocked the brow, then notes that it is accompanied by Cyclonus,"It was you who brought her, Cyclonus?" The mech made a salute to their leader,"Yes I did, Mighty one!" Galvatron looks much to his vice commander with a mixture of curiosity and authority,"I demand to know why!" Cyclonus look at Galvatron then for Kate after she made a sign to continue,"Galvatron, we have something to say!" Cyclonus and Kate look for each other and continues,"Galvatron the Aspirant Malloy and I ..." Galvatron is very concerned about what is about to hear,"... We love each other!" The Decepticon leader is with wide eyes, starting falling on the throne, he is speechless don't know how choose the right words, but then quickly recovers from the shock pointing the cannon to them,"You are kidding me right? How can a Transformer get involved with a human? "Kate replied unhesitatingly,"Love does not choose anyone, it happened!"

The Decepticon leader is furious, still pointing the gun to both and shouted,**" YOU BELONG TO ME CYCLONUS AND NOT TO ANYONE, DID YOU HEAR ME?!"** With his usual calm Cyclonus respond to their leader,"I never belonged to you Galvatron ... and do what you do I will not leave Kate!" And grabs in Kate putting her on his shoulder, the human hold on him tight, but responds to the Decepticon leader,"Galvatron Sir, you may want to kill us, we will not change our mind, we will be together until our last breath ... Put that in your head!" Galvatron is furious but listen Cyclonus," Never betray our cause and you, I love this human female and you have to accept that!" Galvatron low the cannon and go with them, walking around the couple,"Then everything is explained, your absence the lies ..." Cyclonus shot,"I never lied to you head, never!" Galvatron is furious for having been interrupted,"Don't interrupt me Cyclonus!" The vice commander is in absolute silence listening to their leader,"... And your readiness to fight alongside the human troops and hers , and that save the planet! A Decepticon never fell in love with a fleshling, the way you did Cyclonus!" When Cyclonus is to say something, Galvatron raises his hand,"Still not finished!" Again it is in silence,"And yet you have done a good work for our cause!"

Kate and Cyclonus look to each other surprised with Galvatron which continues to look at them, then,"You were brave in have told me something like this and I commend this act, in fact ..." So he decided to point the gun to Kate for an unfaltering millilitres, and she faces the Decepticon leader with the look, and Galvatron saw what he wants ,"...this human show courage to face me in this way!" And look at Kate,"You deserve my respect again human!" And low the gun, Kate sighs of relief for Galvatron not destroy them with a single shoot , in fact are very surprised that he accepted the relationship of the two.

Galvatron isn't the crazy Transformer that everyone knows, since the hate plague, he's not crazy because was cured by the Autobot Matrix, and this time he heard the advice of the other Decepticons, not brutalize Cyclonus and use the head has it should be, and their plans begin to be more consistent and not leaving their Decepticons soldiers when something goes wrong on the battlefield, choose the opponents wisely and Cyclonus knows it because he seems much more concentrated.  
Galvatron looks at the human who is facing him and think in certain circumstances and see that she never gave up the fight and it only says,"It is a pleasure to meet someone like you and have you on our side!" Kate is a bit embarrassed with the Decepticon leader said, but hear it,"You thought about joining ..." Kate raises her hand smiling for the Decepticon leader,"Galvatron Sir, I know from my position and not change my mind, but if it is to work for peace , and common good, I'll be on your side for everything!" He looks at her,"Um ,you are fixed ideas! I wish all my men were like you!"

Cyclonus smiles to his leader,"Kate is, special Mighty leader, was that who attracted me in her!" Kate remains seated on the shoulder of Cyclonus see the others look at it carefully, then Soundwave approaches from her,"I never thought you could carry out the mission that was entrusted to you,not bad at all!" Kate looks at Soundwave being almost speechless,"Well ... I ..." Soundwave looks at human that who is facing him and noticed she is a bit embarrassed, she is blushing getting red like a tomato, and he realizes she is a good ally.  
Soundwave knows she is an excellent soldier, as already seen in action in the past and in the mission that conducted a year before. Was aware if she was a Decepticon would be lethal as well as the loss of the Autobots, he could see she is fixed ideas and regretted the time he had tried kill her, and knows that his Vice-Commander is very lucky in meet her,"Human is an honour to meet someone as brave and wise as you!" Saying he gave her a finger, which promptly was shake as a handshake ,"I tell you, I would be happy to have worked alongside you and thanks to you two traitors were discovered and I have to thank you for that!"

Soundwave turns to Cyclonus,"You can rest, she has my full support for everything!" And then gives him a pat on the back, and then returns to their job.  
Cyclonus notes that Kate is tired and warn his leader,"We need to return to Earth, Kate needs a break!" Galvatron nods to Cyclonus to go do their things, especially to take Kate home. Shortly after Cyclonus and Kate departed going towards Earth, specifically to Kate's home, and he is fast.

When both arrived, closed the door then Kate embraces Cyclonus warmly saying ," Kate , I feared the worst, I thought Galvatron tried something against you, but thanks to Primus he didn't! "And he embraces, on the other hand Kate starts to cry, not by sadness but happiness, and her tears fall to Cyclonus's strong chest,"Why are you crying Kate? You ... "She just said to him,"Don't worry beloved, I am happy because Galvatron accepted us,but thought he would give us to do ... but thank God it was not necessary to do anything!" Both continued well embraced and Cyclonus kissed her neck, "Cyclonus... now is time to celebrate this." And both starts to kiss savagely, and go towards the room where they "celebrate".

* * *

Well the secret was revealed... And both can breath with relieve finally...

You know I thought Galvatron would do something bad to Cyclonus and Kate... but he choose to do nothing... he isn't crazy anymore!

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	17. United until the end

**Disclaimer:**

Rated_ **M** for safety_

_The transformers don't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

_Hi, my friends this is a sequel from Missions, I started write it a long time ago, and I hope you like it._

_To write this story I had to made some research about the army to try discover how long takes to training new soldiers on USA, and of course I have to ask some questions to my father who has on the army and on a war, who happened a long time ago at the Portuguese Colonial War (1961/1974) the History of my country referred that as Overseas War._

_He told me everything about the army life, the promotions and other informations, who helped me a lot to write this story!_

_This is the last chapter of this story and I hope all of you had enjoy it!_

* * *

**United until the end.**

The next day Kate go to work and Cyclonus come back to Charr, to stay with Galvatron to help him doing his work the Decepticons troops need to listen his leader in all aspects, Cyclonus is a bridge between them and their leader.  
Kate is reviewing the reports that were sent from Darfur and is very pleased by the soldiers performance,"My commander, things are going as planned but be careful with the skirmishes that could have been there. You should have the notion that area is very troubled and everything can change from one moment to the other" O'Neill notes that Kate's eyes glow every time she speak about this mission that is ongoing in the field, and knows that she would be with those soldiers, but not closed at the headquarters, where is very important, but know if she was on the ground, that is another story. The mission will be carry out with success.

Kate asked him repeatedly to go with those soldiers because they need her advice, not the Commander, and knows that area is extremely dangerous for those who go there and O'Neill always denied it, because that country is Muslim and is very dangerous for her, as women, and tells her where there are more missions and it doesn't conform, she had been in Islamic countries and never had distinction of sex, for them it was more an enemy of Islam, but orders are orders and it must follow, but her commander tells with a smirk,"Aspirant Malloy know you like to be with them in Darfur, but I don't want to be without you, you are one of my best soldiers I ever had for all these years!" She shot him with a glow in their eyes,"So don't waste my energy behind a desk, I am stuck you know? Should be in the ground along with my comrades! "O'Neill sighs:  
"I know you want to be with them, I feel it every time you talk about it, I think that the best strategies are those who are made on the ground, but you are a real asset base here!

You can do more things here, you can study more carefully the situations! Like I said you are a real asset on this base, and I don't want lose you Aspirant! Now wonder you think you going there is worth it! "She raises her head looking at her Superior,"Yes, it is worth, I fight for what I believe, the individual freedom of us all without being affected by others who want to take it to all of us! Everyone should be free to make their choices of free will! Before I forget, never enjoyed my life like now, if I were to study my life would make no sense! By doing all those tasks I know several places and people! "She turns up to the window, looking outside saying,"But what I can do,unless to obey the orders are given!" She sits at the desk smiling, get the documents in place and her commander says with a giggle,"That's why I like you Aspirant, know what you say without offending the other ,well do how about drinking a hot chocolate? I Pay! "Kate grabs in her coat,"I accept your invitation, a hot chocolate that comes in handy!"

Both go the cafeteria sipping hot chocolate while talking about matters of some importance, but Kate coked the eyebrow,"You know ... O'Neill we have to be United until the end, for the bad things as well for the good!" The other looks surprised with her words,"I agree with you Aspirant!" And the two drank hot chocolate, enjoying every drop of that precious drink and deserved break.

####

It is a year since the trial and things were back to normal, but with the time the traitors were forgotten by everyone on the planet Earth, but never forget the day that all were saved from the clutches of Unicron, and for all such celebrate this day who is so important.  
Kate also celebrated, but in the headquarters together with colleagues, friends and family that is very important for her, but O'Neill invited the Autobots and the Decepticons to attend promptly too want to join the party.

At evening we are all have a good time, talking, drinking a few glasses or a dance, and Kate did it to perfection and all are appalled by its agility and the clothes that she bring, a black dress that is slightly above knee, and has some jackboots black high-heeled, and the back cover has a red scarf, her hair is loose and secure it is a simple black ribbon, it brings a simple make-up which makes it more beautiful, everyone was amazed at such beauty, and Galvatron was breathless, and said to Cyclonus,"That human is amazing, is not only a good opponent, but also agile and beautiful!" Cyclonus blushed , but says nothing, then shrinks going to come with her, then takes her to dance, Galvatron see the couple dancing, feeling some envy of him, but knows that it is thanks to Kate that Cyclonus has played its role very well on his side. He is so distracted it didn't feel Optimus patting his shoulder, but realize when he hear,"So Galvatron, why you don't have some fun?" The other says it without taking his eyes of the dance floor,"Old habits cost to disappear Prime, I am not accustomed to these things!"

And he continues to look at others who are in the enclosure, after seeing Kate and Cyclonus in a corner to talk about usual things, he knows that both can't show their affection in public, but sighs, then turns to Scourge,"You know I'm jealous of those two!" Scourge turn for the place where Cyclonus are, he notices both are giving hands discretely, while talking, he just smiles,"Mighty Galvatron lets them enjoy this moment, they deserve! "Optimus looks at them and see exactly the same thing,"Finely Cyclonus has the guts in told her! They are much better than us! "The Decepticon leader says,"You know Prime, I never thought that those two loved each other, began as enemies, but now they are a very united couple I have ever seen!Here they can't show their love, just little signs of affection. " Scourge only says,"And it took great courage to take the relationship, and revealed it to you!" Optimus only asks a little surprised,"What do you did?" Galvatron only says,"Well... I give a "lesson" to Cyclonus and tried to intimidate the human, not faltered, she faced me with just the look and I was very pleased with her courage and let them continue to do ... if not, Cyclonus could desert because of her, and I didn't want that! "Optimus says to Decepticon leader smirking,"Galvatron, old man, have fun now, enjoy this feast for con fraternize with your men, I will do the same thing!"

Motormaster only says,"Man, this party is the greatest, and if I were you, I would follow Primes's advice!" Galvatron smile, grab a Energon cube making up their lips to look for the couple who is entertained in chatting to each other while they hold hands.

Meanwhile Apone approaches from Kate, saying in a joyful tone,"Well I said that you could fall in love with him, Malloy!",Kate looks at his friend a little surprised," Apone... well...I... how do you know? We try hide this from the general public!" He just said to her,"Kate I suspected a long ago, but now I know, and I am very happy for you having the courage to take your love for him!" Then it turns to Cyclonus,"Decepticon, respect her and treat it well, she is like my sister and I would be very sad if something happens to her!" Cyclonus looks very surprised to Apone,"I know you human?" Apone says only smiling,"Of course, Colombia tells you something?" Suddenly Cyclonus remember,"Now I remember you! You are the human who tried to calm Kate, to not kill that Quintesson!" Apone says smiling,"Exactly my friend ... me!" Cyclonus looks at him smiling,"Yes, you have proven that you are a friend to Kate, so you have my respect and friendship!" And the mech shake his hand leaving Apone very happy, the black human puts his hand on Cyclonus's shoulder,"You know this will be the beginning of a great friendship!"

Cyclonus look at Kate who smiles so proud,"You can trust him Cyclonus, Apone already saved me the ass several times and one thing, you have a friend here for the entire life!" Apone says to the friend,"Kate, it was thanks to your love that our planet was saved, and nobody knows that unless me" Cyclonus cut it the phrase,"Prime and Galvatron knows as well human!" Apone responds,"Okay ... most of guys ignores this, and you better be thinking that was a team work, understood?!" The couple is looking at Apone who was right,"One thing ... this party will always be remembered for your courage forever!" He smiles hugging Kate, the woman let a tear of happiness,"Thank you for those words, I was very moved!" Apone it only says,"I just want you to be happy next to those who love, I am happy in knowing this Decepticon will protect and love you to death!" And turn into the mech,"Please... take care of her." Cyclonus says just putting its hand on Apone's shoulder,"Stay calm, I will!" Apone shake hands with Cyclonus saying,"Thank you, will always be welcome to my house!"

Shortly after he left the couple with their life, and go to talk with his friends, Cyclonus tells Kate ,"That man is a little strange!" Kate tells laughing,"You know, he may be strange, but it is a true friend, capable in give his shirt to help the others. Cyclonus can always count on him for everything!" Cyclonus look at the people as well to the other transformers,"How about, you and I watch the stars?" She understood immediately,"Well why not? Lets boogie." Both left the party unnoticed, well almost, Galvatron and Optimus looked to the couple departing,"Those two are lucky, they sneaked from the party!" Optimus smiles behind his faceplate, "Well Galvatron let them be, it's the love." Galvatron nods but sees Scourge being the attention of the human females," Well Scourge attracted some human femmes too!" And laughs along with Optimus.

Meanwhile in the skies, Kate and Cyclonus are having some fun, and she saw among the starry sky one star, shinning more than the others,"My love please lets go to the ground!" He accomplished and moments after, he landed,"What happened?" She jump from Cyclonus's cockpit, and watched this particular star, and puts her hand on the chest whispering,"Uncle John, you are happy!" Cyclonus is a bit confused but embraces Kate from behind,"Beloved, what happened?" She points to the brighter Star from the night sky,"You see that star over there? It's my Uncle's John Star, he is happy for everything, including us." Cyclonus look at her bit confused," I have my beliefs my love, and this is one of many I have." Cyclonus turns Kate around, facing him, then he starts kiss her neck and then claims her lips saying,"I love you Kate Malloy, you are mine for ever!" She smiled, but embraced each other, listening the sounds of the night, celebrating their love.

End...

Finely this story ends with a good party between Adversaries... and went well.

Kate and Cyclonus love each other more than ever!

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


End file.
